EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO
by Cryp
Summary: Korra es una luchadora clandestina en busca de un camino.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno eh de decir que este es mi primer fic, en realidad nunca eh escrito algo parecido y me disculparan de antemano los errores que vaya cometiendo, pero espero les guste, y me encantaría ver sus comentarios.

Esta historia estará basada en los personajes de La leyenda de Korra, como pareja se encontrara Korrasami y habrá en algún momento contenido erótico, por si alguno es sensible a este contenido.

Sin más rodeos, doy inicio a esta historia

 **EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO.**

 **Capítulo 1 – El Avatar**

Las luces se encendieron y dieron paso a un gran estruendo de gritos y aplausos, se puede ver una arena circular, encerrada en una maltrecha reja, los espectadores se emocionan en las gradas que la circundan.

-Bienvenidos todos a la arena de lucha "La extinción" – resuena la voz gruesa y potente del presentador en todo el lugar. – Tenemos mucha sangre fresca para esta noche, no olviden realizar sus apuestas –

El público enloquecía, y los yuanes, el alcohol y las drogas iban de mano en mano por el recinto. Mientras tanto una joven de cabello castaño escucha todo ese ajetreo desde los improvisados y mal olientes camerinos, lentamente vendaba sus manos.

Las peleas comenzaron, iniciando con un par de jóvenes novatos, los alaridos del publico iban en aumento con cada golpe, al final uno de los chicos, salía con un brazo roto y sangrando copiosamente por la nariz. Uno a uno competía, del más novato a los más experimentados, entre cada pelea un hombre encorvado pasaba a la arena y limpiaba mediocremente los restos de sangre. Las peleas eran brutales y eso emocionaba más al público que a su vez hacia que grandes cantidades de yuanes fueran repartidos.

Las luces se apagaron, y después se encendió una única luz verdosa en el centro de la arena que caía sobre el presentador, un hombre fornido de mirada azulina.

-Es momento de la última pelea de esta noche- las personas en las gradas guardaban silencio –El momento que todos estaban esperando-

En ese momento un hombre robusto, de cabello negro con algunas canas sobresaliendo, bigote y lentes circulares, que estaba sentado en una zona privada del recinto, saca de su ostentoso traje, un paquete con una muy buena cantidad de yuanes, y se los entrega a un hombre de traje negro y lentes oscuros, que se retira inmediatamente.

-Con ustedes….- el presentador hace una pausa dejando el suspenso – EL AVATAR!-

Las luces se encienden de inmediato, el público estalla en gritos y alabanzas, lentamente como disfrutando el momento, la chica de cabellos castaños, piel morena y ojos azules, entra alzando los brazos, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin duda tanta atención agrandaban su ego.

Desde la otra esquina entraba un hombre fornido, realmente enorme, sin camisa y miraba a la joven con un dejo de burla ya que esta era mucho más baja que él. El presentador hizo la señal y los dos se pusieron en guardia para la pelea. Y estando ya el presentador fuera de la arena, resuena la campana para dar inicio.

El hombre sin más se abalanza en contra de la chica, con el puño extendido hacia al frente, y profiriendo un grito tosco, la joven sonríe y se limita a dar girar con bastante gracia en dirección a su contrincante esquivándolo sin problemas, el hombre solo puede sentir una gran patada directo a su rostro desde atrás, este se gira furioso, de su ceja izquierda cae un hilo de sangre, sin duda la mujer tenía fuerza. El avatar como todo el mundo la llamaba en ese lugar, baja la guardia, y sonríe de medio lado.

-Tan grande y tan torpe…- dice de forma burlona mientras cruza los brazos.

El hombre se enciende en furia, y arremete violentamente con puños y patadas contra el avatar, ella sin siquiera liberar sus brazos, esquiva cada golpe, moviéndose circularmente con mucha ligereza. Cuando el hombre mostraba signos de cansancio, la chica sonríe y se pone en guardia, y empieza atacar a su contrincante, el hombre tiene problemas para esquivar los ataques y en un momento ella impacta con un puño en la mitad de su rostro, pero comete un error, y el sujeto logra impactar a su vez un golpe en el ojo de la joven, un sonido de asombro llega desde el público.

Se separan, el hombre empieza a botar sangre por su nariz, la chica se enoja llevando una mano hasta la zona lesionada, y siente la irritación y el dolor, su cara se torna seria y se abalanza sobre el sujeto con una combinación de patadas y puños, el hombre retrocede torpemente, la mujer lo toma del brazo y con un movimiento brusco lo parte sin ninguna dificultad, el hombre cae al suelo ante el inminente dolor, pero el avatar no detiene hay, se coloca encima del pobre hombre y empieza a golpearlo en la cara con fuerza.

La sangre le salpica en la cara, y el hombre queda inconsciente y respirando con dificultad para cuando el avatar se levanta y alza los brazos al público en señal de victoria. El silencio se instaura en la sala un momento, y luego estalla en público en euforia, aclamando al avatar.

El hombre adinerado en la parte privada del recinto sonríe y se levanta de su asiento, para dirigirse a la parte interna de lugar.

-Sin duda tenemos que conseguir mejores contrincantes Varrik- decía el hombre de los lentes entrando a una precaria oficina, donde el mencionado estaba sentado sonriente.

\- Lo se Hiroshi, ¡pero la chica es demasiado buena¡ - decía con entusiasmo el hombre – Me vas a decir que no estas feliz con mi hallazgo? – Se incorpora y va hacia la puerta – Es un espécimen importante, tal vez pueda pasar al siguiente nivel- decía mientras entregaba un paquete al hombre canoso y salía del sitio.

En los camerinos, la joven lavaba su rostro, retirando toda la sangre salpicada, se secó con cuidado y se miró en el espejo roto que tenía al frente, los alrededores de su ojo se empezaban a tornar morados y a presentar una leve hinchazón, suspiro con pesadez para sí misma pero una voz la saco de ensimismamiento.

-Que descuidada has hizo, no es normal en ti- Decía el hombre con un gracioso bigote, la tés morena y mirada azulina denotaba que era la de la misma tribu de la morena.

-Lo sé, pero no siempre se puede salir ileso- decía la joven mientras se volteaba a ver a Varrik, el cual le lanzo un fajo con algunos yuanes.

-Nos vemos a la próxima- dice la chica mientras guarda el dinero en su bolsa deportiva y sale del sitio sin esperar respuesta.

Ya afuera puede sentir el frio de la noche, pues lleva una desgastada prenda verde sin mangas, pero aquella sensación la hace sonreír, camina lentamente algunas cuadras, y de su bolsa, saca un celular.

 _-Acabo de salir del recinto, todo perfecto, tardare un poco en llegar, no te preocupes-_ texteo para luego enviárselo a su amigo y compañero de vivienda Bolín.

Guardo su teléfono y siguió su camino.

Bien esta es la primera entrega de esta historia, espero les haya gustado, y espero sus comentarios.

Lamento si es un poco largo, pero ya me dirán sus sugerencias y como les gustaría que transcurriera la historia.

Espero estar actualizando cada 8 días de ser posible. Pero eso solo era con su apoyo!

Gracias por leer y nos vemos a la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, aquí una segunda entrega de esta historia, espero les guste

*los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si*

 **EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO**

 **Capítulo 2- Flores de fuego**

Bolin, un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes caminaba impaciente por su pequeño departamento que compartía con Korra y su hermano Mako. Aun con el paso del tiempo, jamás logro entender por qué estos dos nunca habían cambiado el rumbo de sus vidas, si bien no lo habían tenido fácil de pequeños, no tendría por qué ser así siempre. Se sentó en un sofá desprolijo y paso sus manos por su cabello intentando controlar su angustia, y por fin ahí estaba el sonido que tanto esperaba, tres golpes firmes en la entrada principal.

De un salto llego a abrir la puerta, y lo que vio lo entristeció, allí estaba su hermano, que a duras penas podía sostenerse de pie, sostenía su brazo izquierdo por el hombro y una mueca de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro hinchado y amoratado, una línea de sangre escurría de su ceja y lo obligaba a tener el ojo cerrado, intento sonreírle a su hermano para tranquilizarlo, pero se desmayó ante él.

Bolin suspiro y lo sostuvo de caer, lo llevo hasta la mesa que utilizaban para todo menos comer, ya que se había convertido lentamente en una camilla improvisada, con zozobra empezó a curar las heridas de su hermano, acomodo en su sitio el hombro dislocado agradeciendo que este permanecía inconsciente, ya tenía practica en todo esto ya que en los últimos meces se había convertido en rutina, Mako llevaba una mala racha últimamente.

Una vez terminada su labor se dejó caer en el sillón, a la vez que su móvil con un débil sonido anunciaba un nuevo mensaje, lo tomo un poco impaciente y leyó:

Korra: _Acabo de salir del recinto, todo perfecto, tardare un poco en llegar, no te preocupes_

Llevo sus manos a su cabeza y respiro profundo intentado retener las lágrimas, sentía alivio de que la morena estuviera bien pero se sentía mal por saber a dónde se dirigía.

/-/

Korra caminaba despacio, sintiendo el viento fresco y después de unas cuantas cuadras llego a su destino "Llamas de Acero", era el nombre de un bar clase media el cual la joven frecuentaba, entro al sitio que estaba bañado por una pálida luz azul, las mesas enmarcaban una pequeña pista de baile, y al fondo estaba la barra, lugar donde la morena de dirigió de inmediato, evitando las miradas extrañadas por su atuendo y su notorio golpe en el rostro.

-¿de nuevo por aquí? Voy a empezar a preocuparme- dijo en un tono de broma el cantinero que de inmediato puso delante de la joven una botella oscura y una vaso chato.

\- si me ausentara un día, hay sí que te preocuparías- contestaba la morena con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras servía el líquido rojizo en el vaso.

Korra iba a ese sitio a diario, y el cantinero como siempre le servía el trago más fuerte proveniente de la nación del fuego, "flores de fuego" era el nombre de la botella negra delante de ella.

Sonrió al pensar como serian unas flores de fuego, y al instante tomo un largo sorbo a su bebida, en realidad era bastante fuerte, con un sabor amargo que le quemaba la garganta, no entendía por que habían bautizado así a aquel trago, ya que no tenía nada bello como una flor.

Sorbo a sorbo iba vaciando la botella, empezó a sentirse más ligera y su mente se iba callando, eso era lo que quería, por ello iba allí cada noche, para sentirse un poco mejor, su vida entera había sido un engaño, y ahora todos esos sentimiento la habían sobrepasado, opto entonces a seguir el camino de la autodestrucción, por eso no había dejado las peleas, por ello venia al bar todas las noches por alcohol, mujeres y en algunas ocasión drogas que la ayudaran a calmar su cabeza.

Una mujer voluptuosa, alta de tez blanca y cabello rojo se acercó a Korra se recostó sobre la barra mirando seductoramente a joven.

-Con los brazos que tienes no veo como alguien pudo hacerle eso a tu rostro- dijo la pelirroja suavemente mientras tocaba el bíceps de Korra apretándolo un poco.

La morena sonríe mientras gira en su silla para quedar enfrene de la mujer, ella no lo sabía con exactitud, pero intuía que su aspecto rebelde atraía a las chicas.

-No siempre se tiene tanta suerte- decía con una clara doble intención mientras inspeccionaba a la chica de arriba abajo sin ningún descaro, el exceso de alcohol le facilitaba la tarea.

La mujer sonreía, las dos sabían a qué venia ese juego de miradas –podemos irnos ya, si lo deseas – decía la pelirroja acercándose al rostro de Korra, pero en ese instante la morena desvió su mirada al fondo, detrás de la mujer que estaba a punto de besar, y allí sentada al final de la barra la vio, una mujer de piel blanca, cabello negro, sostenía en sus manos temblorosas un vaso con un líquido ambarino. No sabía por qué, pero una corriente eléctrica pasó por su columna, y en un acto reflejo aparto a la peliroja, tomo su botella y su vaso, se levantó con torpeza y se dirigió así aquella chica solitaria.

Mientras se hacía paso entre la gente, iba recriminándose el porqué de sus acciones, el por qué el impulso de hablarle a esa chica, no sabía si era porque le parecía atractiva, o si por que muy en el fondo viéndola como bebía sola, de alguna forma se parecía a ella misma, y sabía que nada bueno hacia que una persona se comportara de esa forma.

-nadie debería estar solo en este sitio- dijo despacio y un poco tímida mientras dejaba la botella de nuevo en la barra y acercaba un banquillo hacia la chica para luego sentarse, todo lo hizo despacio y con cuidado, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que su embriaguez no fuera del todo notoria.

La joven de cabello negro como la noche, volteo a mirar a la morena, que aunque lo intentara, hacia todo con una evidente torpeza, pero eso no le extrañaba.

-pero tú lo estabas…. hasta hace unos minutos claro- dijo la de tez pálida y por primera vez, azul y verde se encontraron, se sostuvieron la mirada por un tiempo y todo pareció desaparecer, la mente de Korra trabajaba lento, y al notar que le sostenía la mirada por tanto tiempo sintió vergüenza, se sonrojo y rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza en un acto de nerviosismo, no sabía que le pasaba, jamás había actuado así con ninguna persona, y luego de un breve silencio su mente volvió a trabajar

-¿estabas mirándome?- dijo sonriendo de medio lado mientras miraba la pista de baile

La otra chica no respondió, solo bebió su trago de un solo sorbo, se sentía un poco mareada pero sin duda estaba mejor de la morena. Korra la miro y sintió curiosidad, quería saber más de ella, su mirada sin duda la cautivo, así que tomo su botella y le sirvió a la peli negra y luego lleno su vaso.

-un gusto soy Korra- dijo alzando el vaso con una sonrisa, la chica la miro con duda luego le regreso la sonrisa y después de alzar su vaso y chocarlo con el de la morena contesto – Asami, un gusto-

Las dos bebieron de un sorbo todo el contenido del vaso, Korra lo soporto, pero por otra parte Asami tocio toscamente y se le aguaron los ojos –no puedo creer que puedas beber esto tan fácil- decía en un carraspeo, la morena rio, y paso su mano por la espalda de la chica – costumbre- dijo en un leve susurro. En ese momento Asami sintió como el calor se le subía a las mejillas y empezaba poco a poco a sentirse liberada, si, ese trago sin duda era bastante fuerte.

Volteo a mirar a la morena y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, las dos se sonrojaron, pero Asami sintiéndose desinhibida por el alcohol se levantó y tomo la mano vendada de la morena y la jalo hacia la pista de baile.

Korra tardo un momento en reaccionar hacia donde la llevaba aquella chica y entro en pánico para cuando cayó en cuenta.

-no no no….espera…. yo no …..no se bailar- dijo balbuceando, moviendo airadamente sus manos, pero eso no le importa a la otra chica quien se acercó y tomo por la cintura a la morena quien era unos centímetros más baja que la otra chica, y por un momento se sintió intimidada por un momento, Asami era alta, elegante y muy atractiva, pero luego se sintió bien y movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

Por un instante las dos se sintieron aisladas del mundo entero, se movían libremente por la pista de baile, Asami se veía muy confiada y movía su cuerpo con elegancia y seducción, Korra se sintió cada vez más embelesada por ella.

Cuando sus cuerpos no pudieron más, se sentaron de nuevo en la barra, en un acto inconsciente ambas acercaron más sus asientos, y se miraban fijamente, Asami acerco lentamente su mano al ojo amoratado de Korra, y esta lo cerro, y contuvo un quejido de dolor, por un instante se había olvidado de todo, y ahora ese dolor punzante se lo había recordado de una forma brusca.

-Que te sucedió…. –preguntó en voz baja, con un semblante preocupado, Korra agacho la mirada, de pronto se sintió agrumada por todo, había pensado por un instante, que su vida podría estar junto a alguien como aquella mujer frente a ella, pero ahora se reusaba a la idea, ella era un caos y no podía arrastrar a alguien como Asami a ese pequeño infierno.

La chica de tez blanca se percató de la pesadez de la pregunta, y acuno el rostro de la morena entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarla, se sentía inquieta por esos ojos azules, tan puros y llenos de vida, y a la vez con una sombra tras de ellos, sintió por un instante que debía hacer algo, y sin más, estrecho el espacio que había entre ambas y se besaron con timidez, como si fueran niñas de nuevo.

Se separaron lentamente, pero no se separaron demasiado, la mente de Korra se quedó en blanco, y sonrió, sentía la cara caliente, y a causa de la inhibición del alcohol se abalanzo de nuevo sobre Asami, besándola torpemente, un beso hambriento, igualmente correspondido, las manos de la pelinegra se aferraron a espalda de su acompañante estrechándola, por su parte Korra no podía dejar de acariciar ese cabello tan suave y sedoso, las dos estaban perdidas la una en la otra, y la temperatura iba en aumento, sintieron la mutua necesidad de tocarse más de lo públicamente permitido, se separaron y en sus miradas ahora reflejaba lujuria.

Asami sonrió, saco unos cuantos yuanes y los dejo en la barra, tomo a Korra de a mano y la arrastro fuera del bar, era ya muy tarde y la mañana ya se asomaba en la ciudad, La morena quería detenerla, pero estaba tan embelesada con esa joven que no podía, las dos estaban ebrias y actuaban por puro instinto, la más alta paro un taxi y las dos ingresaron, la pelinegra dio las instrucciones al conductor y de inmediato se abalanzo a besar a Korra, las caricias ahora era más atrevidas, -Flores de Fuego- pensó Korra por un instante, hallándole un poco más de sentido al nombre de aquel licor.

 **Bien aquí acaba el segundo capítulo, les agradezco a todos los comentaros, espero no defraudarlos, lentamente la historia de cada uno se ira desenvolviendo, y korra no lo tendrá tan fácil.**

 **no olviden comentar para seguir escribiendo. Agradecimientos, consejos, recomendaciones, que les gustaría que continuara, todo es bien recibido**

 **Ahora a contestar los riview:**

 **Berry92:** sin falta aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero te agrade.

 **Liz:** aquí va la continuación espero te guste.

 **Mzjk-94:** Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **CrsdV:** pronto se sabrá cuál es el "siguiente nivel", espero haber mejorado la conjugación del texto, gracias por la observación.

 **HanelBlumaTanu:** sin falta aquí está la continuación :D, espero te guste

 **Zhyo Jarjayez:** no sé de que fic con la canción de Skillet me hablas o.o, entonces nop no es el mismo fic n.n

 **Zucukakaa:** Korra en un inicio si será bastante violenta, pero luego encontrara su camino, o mejor dicho Asami la ayudara ;D


	3. Chapter 3

EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO

Capítulo 3 – Cercanía

Korra no podría estar más feliz con la imagen que tenía frente a ella, Asami la miraba fijamente, mientras lentamente desabotonaba su camisa y lentamente la dejaba en el suelo. Korra sentía el calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, la pelinegra era sin duda muy hermosa, y no podía creer que la tuviera de ese modo, dejando lentamente más piel blanquecina al descubierto. Asami se dejó únicamente una fina ropa interior y se dirigió hacia la otra chica que estaba sentada al borde de una enorme cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre ella. Las manos de la morena no se hicieron esperar, recorriendo toda la espalda de su anfitriona, sintiendo esa suave piel expuesta, a su vez la pelinegra paso sus manos por el corto y castaño cabello de Korra, las deslizo por los tonificados brazos de la misma, sintiendo un poco la incomodidad de aquellas vendas en sus antebrazos, y finalmente tomo la camisa de la castaña y la quito de un solo movimiento.

Korra solo cubría sus pechos con unas vendas que los mantenían es su sitio, y los empezó a retirar con delicadeza. La morena se sentía intimidada por la figura delante de ella, y eso era extraño, ella siempre era quien llevaba el control, pero esta vez sentía que todas sus fuerzas junto con sus vendas se iban, se sentía bien, se sentía extasiada, y le era imposible controlar su respiración una vez que sintió como las manos de su acompañante rosaban ligeramente uno de sus pezones, alzo la vista y allí estaba esa chica sin quitar sus ojos de sus pechos morenos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, estiro sus manos y tomo ese delicado rostro, lo jalo y beso con desenfreno esos labios rojos como la sangre, esa chica en realidad le gustaba.

Se separaron despacio, pero la morena no apartaba sus manos que con timidez acariciaban las mejillas de Asami, esta poso sus manos sobre el antebrazo de la morena y deslizo sus dedos por las vendas, y sin bacilar empezó a desatarlas, pero algo paso, ante la idea Korra recogió los brazos con brusquedad.

-No- dijo cortantemente mirando con algo de miedo a otro sitio lejano en la habitación -deja estas- pronuncio después de un largo suspiro.

Asami supo enseguida que algo ocultaba en sus brazos, pero no quería presionar, inclusive la sombra que Korra parecía tener en su mirada se veía aun mayor, como si miles de imágenes pasaran por su cabeza, ella no quería eso, así que con suavidad la empujo de los hombros haciendo que la morena quedara acostada.

-No te preocupes, ahora estás conmigo- dijo la pelinegra sin razón alguna, pero pensó que ello calmaría un poco los recuerdos de la chica, y así fue ya que volvió a tomar la atención de la morena, que ahora estaba sumamente sonrojada.

Asami sonrió con malicia, cuando la observaba en el bar, con esa apariencia tan ruda nunca pensó que se dejara manejar tan fácil, y ella lo aprovecharía. Poso sus labios en ese cuello moreno, y bajo lentamente dejando un rastro húmedo por donde su boca pasaba, se acercó a sus pecho, y los devoro con ansiedad, sintió como todo el cuerpo bajo ella se tensaba y quería más, siguió bajando, y se deleitó con el marcado abdomen, sus manos se aproximaron al borde del pantalón holgado que la morena tenia y lo retiro.

Metió su rostro en medio de las piernas de la morena y saboreo su intimidad – Hmm deliciosa- dijo mientras levantaba la mirada, y veía como el enrojecido rostro de Korra se echaba hacia atrás y abría la boca reteniendo un gemido, eso era lo que quería y sin más se propuso a devorar el centro de la joven morena. Por su parte Korra no podía más, jamás nadie la había tomado de una forma tan dominante, y a decir verdad le encantaba, con cada lamida se estremecía, jadeaba con fuerza, y se sostenía de las sabanas, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que sus manos se posaban en el cabello azabache de su amante, se sentía al límite y quería más, y así fue, Asami poso un dedo en la entrada de la joven y lo introdujo lentamente sin parar su festin, salía y entraba despacio, y eso basto, Korra arqueo la espalda y gimió sintiendo venir su orgasmo, todos sus músculos se tensionaron, y por un momento se sintió no existir, luego lentamente descendió sobre la cama, respiro profundo, y se sentía increíblemente bien.

Asami se levantó y retiro la poca ropa que le quedaba – ahora tendrás que devolverme el favor- dijo en un leve ronroneo, y empezó a subir a la cama, deslizándose sobre Korra, quien pasaba sus manos por toda la fisionomía de la chica, y sin más la peli negra poso su intimidad sobre la boca de la morena, casi sentándose sobre ella –Empieza- y la morena esta gustosa de hacerlo, no podía esperar más y atrapo a la pelinegra de la cintura y empezó con pequeñas lamidas que sacaron suspiros a su anfitriona, y empezó a subir la intensidad, notaba como su mandíbula goteaba lo cual indicaba que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y eso le encantaba, soltó las caderas y estiro sus brazos para poder masajear los senos blancos y firmes, lo cual arranco un largo jadeo de Asami, quien sin importar nada empezó a mover sus caderas, el calor iba en aumento, igual que las embestidas y las caricias, hasta que un calor intenso se apodero de la ojiverde, tenso todo su cuerpo y sin más se dejó invadir por el placer, le temblaron las piernas y dejo escapar un largo gemido.

Se dejó caer al pie de Korra, las dos estaban agitadas con una sonrisa impreso en el rostro, la morena giro su cuerpo para ver a la bella mujer que tenía al lado, tomo una de sus manos y la beso –eres realmente hermosa- susurro y la pelinegra sonrió ante el comentario, para ser su primera escapada de casa, había resultado realmente bien. Las dos se miraron por un tiempo, en realidad le encantaba esos ojos como el mar, y las dos se acercaron lentamente, y se besaron con ternura, se abrazaron despacio, como con precaución, la luz ya se filtraba por las ventanas de la habitación, había sido una noche larga y necesitaban un mutuo descanso.

En otra situación Korra se hubiera levantado de inmediato y se hubiera ido sin siquiera pretender ver de nuevo a la chica que dejaba, pero esta vez no fue así, se acurruco en el pecho de la pelinegra y las dos sucumbieron desnudas al poder de Morfeo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol alumbraba con fuerza en la ciudad, eran alrededor del mediodía, cuando en un cuarto a las afueras, la morena despertaba al sentir un pequeño roce en su espalda.

Asami había despertado un poco antes, encontrándose con una Korra profundamente dormida dándole la espalda, fue ahí cuando se percató del gran tatuaje que la joven tenía en toda la extensión de su espalda, era unas líneas azules bien definidas, que en conjunto formaban una figura que no podía identificar, tocaba despacio cada una de las líneas, hasta que sitio como despertaba.

-¿Que es?- pregunto en un susurro, y noto como la morena dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro.

-quien me lo hizo, la llama Raava, un espíritu de luz- dijo con pesadez, recordando cómo se había ganado su apodo de avatar, se dio media vuelta, y se encontró con la desconcertada mirada de Asami – nada en especial en realidad- dijo con la intención de que tranquilizara, y con timidez movió su mano a la mejilla blanca, el contraste de colores el gustaba, y con ternura la acaricio, Asami sonreía, había algo en la morena que le gustaba, aunque no sabía exactamente que, se iban acercando para besarse de nuevo, pero un sonido las detuvo, era el sonido del teléfono de Korra.

-arggg- refunfuño la morena al momento que se levantaba en busca del aparato, el cual se encontraba en su bolsa deportiva, que estaba tirada en el suelo junto con la ropa de ambas, saco el celular con fastidio y contesto sin mirar de quien se trataba, pensando que era Bolin.

\- Que quieres ahora- dijo con fastidio

-Hey señorita no deberías hablarme de esa manera, no es mi culpa que te dejaran el ojo morado- decía el excéntrico Varrik al otro lado de la línea.

Korra pego un pequeño respingo al saber quién era, miro hacia atrás, no quería que Asami escuchara algo que la hiciera saber de sus contiendas. Mientras tanto, así se sentó en la cama y recogió un poco las sabanas para cubrir su desnudes, mientras miraba de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la morena, que parecía un poco tenso ante la llamada, se deleitaba con las curvas bien formadas y esculpidas de la chica.

-si lo sé, y bien ….- dijo sin querer mencionar más de la cuenta.

\- te tengo una pelea para esta noche, pero vente preparada, no es cualquier encuentro, si logras vencer entraras a las grandes ligas y con ellos MAS GANANCIAS! – decía muy rápido el hombre con una clara alegría.

Korra suspiro y con su mano presionaba la parte superior de su nariz – Sabes que no es por eso que hago todo, pero sabes que no me reusaría, así que mándame para donde quieras- decía con un tono decidido.

-te espero mañana a las 10 en el mismo sitio de siempre….ah y Korra, no es que no confié en tus habilidades, pero lleva a alguien por si acaso…- dijo a modo de despedida y colgó.

Bufo ante el comentario, sin duda Varrik nunca le había sugerido algo así, eso quería decir que la pelea iba a ser dura, y eso le gustaba. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la profunda mirada esmeralda de Asami, nunca se sentía tímida ante nadie pero esa mujer sin duda la intimidaba, se ruborizo con fuerza al sentirse completamente desnuda ante esa mirada.

-eh yo…. Lo siento- dijo mientras comenzaba a vestirse lo más pronto que podía, sacando una pequeña risita de parte de la otra joven. – Tengo….tengo que irme ya, se me hace un poco tarde…. Y tengo que llegar a mi departamento, mi compañero ah de estar esperando…y no es más que mi compañero de apartamento, no es nada mas…. No estoy con nadie en realidad – decía Korra en un vomito verbal que sorprendió a la peli negra.

-no te preocupes yo te llevo- dijo para así poder callar a la morena que ahora se moría de la vergüenza –no te molestes, además llegamos aquí en taxi…. A todas estas…dónde estamos?- pregunto un poco tímida mirando a su alrededor la gran habitación.

-estamos en… una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, vengo aquí cuando quiero estar sola, y si llegamos en taxi, pero tengo aquí una satoneta, así que no tengo inconvenientes en llevarte- y diciendo esto se levantó de la cama, cubriéndose con la sabana, tomo su ropa y se adentró al baño, sin dejar que Korra rechazara su invitación.

Un rato más tarde, las dos ya iban en camino al apartamento de Korra, que quedaba en la parte baja de la ciudad.

-Es por aquí- dijo la morena señalando un edificio viejo de tan solo 5 pisos – gracias por traerme- dijo bajándose de la satoneta –ehh…yoo…quisiera – decía nerviosa rascando su nuca –bueno salir…. Algún dia…- era para ella muy difícil decir eso, nunca lo había hecho en realidad.

La pelinegra sonrió ante el nerviosismo de Korra – dame tu número – exigió, y Korra sin más obedeció, Asami tomo el celular y marco, dejo sonar dos timbrazos y colgó

–Listo ya tienes mi numero- sonrió con sinceridad.

-Gracias- se acercó y deposito un beso tímido en la mejilla de la ojiverde y se adentró corriendo en el edificio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien aquí termina el 3 capitulo, espero no sea demasiado largo, espero sus comentarios para seguir escribiendo!

Gracias a todos por leer


	4. Chapter 4

EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO

Capítulo 4 – Golpe

Korra llego corriendo al apartamento, se sentía extrañamente feliz, abrió la puerta de su departamento y entro anunciar su llegada ya que sabía que a esa hora nunca había nadie allí. El departamento era pequeño, una cocina pequeña, una sala comedor donde tenían una mesa pequeña y un par de sillones, dos cuartos y un baño, ella dormía en una habitación sola al final del pasillo, mientas los hermanos ocupaban la más grande de la vivienda.

La joven se dirigía a su habitación cuando paso por el cuarto de los hermanos se dio cuenta de que Mako estaba allí.

-Hey Hola, no pensé que estuvieras en casa- dijo sin mucho interés, era bien sabido que ella no se llevaba muy bien con Mako, era frio y no hablaba mucho, lo consideraba parte de su pequeña familia pero nunca se ganó el amor de Korra tanto como hizo Bolin.

-si bueno…. Me molieron anoche… de nuevo- La morena suspiro ante el comentario, ni ella ni Mako decidieron cambiar sus vidas después de escapar, aunque no era específicamente por la misma razón, sabía bien que el chico de ojos ambarinos lo hacía por las ganancias, ganancias que ya no tenía por su reciente mala racha.

-en realidad, creo que ha sido demasiado…. Creo que me retirare – continuo hablando el joven en un tono inusualmente bajo, él no era de las personas que dejara ver sus debilidades, pero en este momento, recostado en su cama, se dejó ver claramente cansado.

\- Bolin se pondrá feliz – dijo la morena con un leve tono de burla – él podría ayudarte a conseguir un trabajo- continuo ya en un tono más comprensivo.

El joven sonrió a la morena, esa era su señal – Tu también deberías considerarlo- dijo con precaución, si bien no eran muy allegados, se preocupaban el uno por el otro y el ojo morado de la joven no era pasado por alto.

\- voy a descansar un rato antes de irme, procura no hacer ruido- dijo la morena en un tono severo, quien se dirigió a su cuarto de inmediato, dejando a Mako hablando solo.

Era una discusión que no quería tener con nadie, usualmente el de los regaños era Bolin, quien fue el que más pronto dejo el oficio, y ahora que Mako también lo dejaría sabía que él también se uniría a la insistencia. Cerró con seguro la puerta y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, lleno de aire sus pulmones y lo dejo salir despacio. Debía admitir que le alegraba que ahora ambos hermanos estuvieran fuera de todo eso y con ese pensamiento cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir un poco más ya que aún se sentía cansada.

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo despertar, el atardecer ya se colaba de colaba por la ventana, se estiro en la cama y se levantó a abrir encontrándose con Bolin que sostenía un paquete en lo alto con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Sé muy bien que Korrita no se alimenta sola, así que te traje algo- dijo mientras ingresaba a la habitación y se sentaba en la cama sin siquiera ver a Korra, seguramente estaba feliz por la noticia de que Mako dejaría las contiendas, el joven pelinegro abría emocionado el paquete. Korra por su lado se sentó al lado del joven, la verdad tenía hambre, desde el día anterior no había comido nada.

-eso me parece bien, que me consientas de vez en cuando- dijo la joven con un tono alegre, entonces su amigo levanto la vista para verla, y la sonrisa que tenia se le desapareció del rostro al ver el ojo de la sureña.

Korra se percató de ello y dijo de inmediato -Hey no te preocupes, fue solo un descuido, no llego a golpearme más- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante – sabes que llevo invicta mucho tiempo, nadie puede contra esto- menciono mientras flexionaba sus bien formados brazos – es más nadie como nadie ha podido vencerme en tanto tiempo, Varrik dijo que me llevaría a las grandes ligas- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Si algo sabia Bolin es que la morena, a quien quería tanto como una hermana, era muy obstinada y orgullosa de su fuerza, aunque ello fuera también la gran tragedia de su vida, y tras escuchar el ultimo comentario, se preocupó, sabía que ella no se detendría y si la incitaban a dar un nivel más alto, jamás dudaría, pues eso fue lo que le enseñaron desde pequeña, a jamás ceder.

-Que te dijo?- pregunto Bolin con ansias, sabia de sobremanera que si encaraba a la morena, esta podría llegar a omitir información importante, era mejor seguirle la corriente para saber la totalidad del problema.

-Me llamo esta tarde- comenzó mientras tomaba la hamburguesa que había traído el joven y le daba un gran mordisco, en realidad tenía bastante hambre –me dijo que si ganaba hoy- decía entre mordida y mordida – me llevaría a otra liga y menos mal porque estoy harta de los mentecatos con los que me ha tocado, son pan comido- bebió un largo sorbo de gaseosa –y me ha dicho que lleve a alguien por si acaso, eso quiere decir que será alguien de nivel!- dijo emocionada mientras terminaba de devorar su hamburguesa.

Hay estaba, la información que Bolin temía, la que ponía a Korra en peligro, sabía que de nada serbia comenzar una discusión sobre alejarse de esa vida, solo le quedaba esperar y procurar que no le pasara nada, pero eso de nuevas peleas no le traía buena espina al joven, presentía que algo estaba mal.

–Yo iré contigo entonces- dijo secamente. Lo cual extraño a la joven, sabía que a él no le gustaba ni un poco ir a los recintos.

-Ni lo creas, no me pasara nada, relájate- Decía mientras se levantaba del sitio e iba hacia el baño –Sabes que no soy el Avatar por nada- dijo mientras ingresaba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Tras una larga ducha y una serie de ejercicios para mantener su cuerpo en forma, Korra se vestía para para salir a su contienda, estaba emocionada con la idea de tener por fin una pelea real, de nivel para alguien para ella, pensó un momento en Bolin y su insistencia por sacarla del negocio, y lo medito por un momento, se hacerle caso, tendría una vida normal, con un trabajo mal remunerado, tal vez con el tiempo ahorraría lo suficiente para comprar una casa en un barrio acomodado, tener una vida pacífica y morir de anciana, tal vez acompañada de una familia, aunque pareciera extraño, eso no sonaba tan mal en su cabeza, pero mientras se colocaba su camisa verde desgastada, vio sus brazos desnudos y allí estaban. Esas cicatrices que tanto le recordaban lo sucedido, en ambas muñecas sobresalían marcas que dejaban las esposas al permanecer forzosamente contra la piel, y una marca continua en especial por su brazo derecho que llegaba hasta el codo, rozo ligeramente con la yema de sus dedos esta última. Pronto la iban a azotar recuerdos que no quería, pero el sonido de un mensaje nuevo la saco de sus pensamientos, lo tomo y leyó.

 _Esta noche también iré al bar, espero que nos podamos ver Att: Asami_

Sonrió involuntariamente ante el mensaje, claro que quería verla de nuevo, una razón más para salir invicta del recinto, vendo sus brazos rápidamente y salió del apartamento sin despedirse, no quería que Bolin la siguiera.

Una vez pasadas todas las peleas más relevantes era anunciada.

-Hoy tenemos un duelo de titanes- pronunciaba la fuerte voz del presentador – en esta esquina, EL AVATAR!- Decía señalando una de las entradas de la arena, donde Korra salía, con los brazos en alto, recibiendo las ovaciones del público – y en esta otra… una luchadora de otro nivel viene a visitarnos... recibamos a EARTHBENDER!-

Y al recinto entro una joven de piel blanca, cabello crespo negro amarrado en una coleta, vestía solo un top y un pantalón corto holgado, ambos color amarillo , solo alzaba solo un brazo en señal de saludo al público, Korra quien estaba mirando hacia el público, volteo con intriga hacia su contrincante, no era la primera vez que oía apodos de "benders" en las luchas, y un escalofrió paso por su columna al recordar quien era el que los daba, pero rápidamente saco la idea de la cabeza, sencillamente no podía ser.

Las dos se pusieron en guardia y la campana sonó, las dos se lanzaron a atacar, Korra enviaba golpes a diestra y siniestra mientas con sus clásicos movimientos circulares evitaba recibir los ataques contrarios, por su contraparte, su oponente no evitaba los ataques, en cambio plantaba una sólida defensa, la sureña dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y lanzo una patada hacia el rostro de su contrincante, pero esta la detuvo con su antebrazo, pero no paro allí, salo rápidamente y lanzo una pata giratoria que dio de lleno en la cien de Korra, giro sobre ella e hizo una barrida.

Korra callo con brusquedad al suelo, pero se levantó de inmediato y alzo su guardia, ya que su contrincante ya la estaba envistiendo con una combinación de patadas y puños. A duras penas podía defenderse, con la patada recibida tenía su cabeza dando vueltas, y en su afán de resistir los furiosos ataques quedo atrapada contra una de las paredes del recinto. Sentía los brazos adoloridos por detener los ataques, no podía creerlo estaba perdiendo, entonces Earthbender tomo uno de los brazos de la morena y la jalo sorpresivamente, tomo con brusquedad el rostro de Korra y lo estrello con fuerza contra la pared.

La sureña callo de rodillas, ese había sido un golpe muy duro y veía borroso, su contrincante al sentirse victoriosa dio la vuelta y alzo sus brazos animando al público que estaba eufórico, Korra sentía que se iba a desmayar, pero se forzó a levantarse un poco del suelo, no quería perder, no ahora, sin duda era una luchadora de más nivel a la escoria a la cual se había acostumbrado desde su huida.

Restregó sus ojos, para poder recuperar su visión, entonces lo vio, en la espalda de la chica que ahora festejaba dándole la espalda, un tatuaje en toda la extensión de su espalda, unas líneas cafés formando un cuadrado con la parte superior angosta y unas líneas circulares en el interior.

-Zaher…- dijo para sí misma ante el asombro, ella era una de las luchadoras de Zaher al igual que ella lo fue, el recuerdo de aquel hombre la perturbo y la lleno de ira, pensó que nunca se encontraría con el de nuevo, entonces se incorporó de nuevo, sintió algo caliente bajar por su nuca pero no le importó, ahora dentro de ella se arremolinaban un monto de recuerdos, imágenes y emociones, entonces su contrincante se dio vuelta, pero al momento de hacerlo cambio, ya no era esa chica de piel blanca, no, ahora era el reflejo de Korra unos años atrás, el cabello largo y enmarañado con dos coletas al frente, ropas azules, una cadena enroscada en su brazo y una mirada vacía.

La sureña estaba fuera de sí, y arremetió con fuerza contra su oponente que ahora era ella misma, estaba tan enojada que no intentaba detener los ataques y se dejaba golpear, lo cual confundió a la joven de tez blanca, la morena ya no parecía la misma persona, y sin más Korra empezó a tener ventaja en el combate, un hilo de sangre escurría de su boca, pero seguía con su combinación de patas y puños contra su propia alucinación, y cuando pudo hacer una barrida a su oponente, empezó a golpearla con fuerza en el suelo, sintió que algo se quebraba bajo sus golpes y justo en el momento que iba a dar el golpe final, la visión de sí misma desapareció, dejando ver a la mujer de tez blanca, con el rostro irreconocible ante el salvajismo de la sureña.

Korra detuvo su ataque y se levantó despacio, el presentador anuncio su victoria, pero esta vez el público no celebro, al parecer la violencia los había superado, la joven entro en los camerinos y allí se encontró con Varrik quien le lanzo el dinero, lo atrapo y lo guardo en un bolsillo del pantalón.

-bien hecho, sabía que no me decepcionarías, considérate arriba del arco, cuan...- no lo dejo terminar, pues salió del sitio lo más rápido que pudo tomando su bolsa, sintió el frio contra su piel, la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía el sabor amargo en la boca, y el cuerpo le comenzaba a doler.

Iba por las calles tambaleándose de un lado a otro, todo le daba vueltas, y no sabía ni siquiera a donde se dirigía, estaba completamente ida hasta que vio por el rabillo del ojo una luz que se aproximaba a gran velocidad, de había cruzado la calle de repente y un auto venía a toda velocidad, sin saber cómo logro dar un salto hacia delante dando una voltereta en el suelo para evitar el choque, se levantó de inmediato, con una mano se sostuvo de una pared y la otra la llevo a su cabeza, sintiéndose cada vez peor.

-Korra!- escucho una voz preocupada llamarla a su espalda, intento volearse pero cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, vio que una mujer se acercó corriendo a ella – KORRA!- Volvió a llamar la mujer y lo último que vio la sureña antes de desmayarse fue una tez blanca, una cabellera negra y unos impactantes ojos verdes.

"un angel" pensó Korra antes de perder la conciencia.

Bien aquí el final de este capítulo, poco a poco se va revelando el pasado de Korra.

Agradezco a todos por sus reviews, en realidad me motivan a seguir escribiendo esta historia, así que si te va gustando hasta donde va y hasta terminado de leer hasta aquí, espero tu opinión.

Gracias a todos por leer 


	5. Chapter 5

**EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO**

 **Capítulo 5 – Mi lucha**

Korra entraba y salía de su estado de conciencia, había ganado la pelea sí, pero recordar a Zaheer era demasiado para ella.

-no me lleves al hospital- decía una y otra vez en su estado de delirio, sabía que estaba en un auto, mas no sabía quién iba conduciendo, los recuerdos le inundaban la mente y el mundo le daba vueltas.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-Más fuerte Korra – resonaba las voz fuerte de un hombre, era calvo con una cara robusta, donde predominaba una cicatriz que dividía a la mitad una de sus cejas, vestía como un monje, pero sus ropas eran todas grises._

 _Korra quien no tendría más de 10 años, golpeaba en repetidas ocasiones un saco de arena, su frente estaba cernida por gotas de sudor y respiraba copiosamente por el cansancio_

– _Me duelen los brazos- dijo entrecortadamente la niña, sin detener sus golpes, se sentía realmente casada, llevaban horas en esa rutina y entre correr, saltar, hacer flexiones y practicar golpes, su pequeño cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso._

 _-recuerda Korra, por más profundo que sea el dolor, no debes rendirte- decía el hombre con el ceño fruncido, el entrenamiento iba a continuar._

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

-Korra ahora necesito que te calmes, el medico ya viene para acá- la morena escucho una voz melodiosa, abrió los ojos y sintió pesadez, como si despertara de un largo sueño, vio una silueta sentada a su lado, tenía la visión borrosa, pero lentamente recuperaba claridad.

Esa sin duda había sido una noche agitada para Asami, había salido de su casa directo al bar, pero en de repente por una calle, alguien atraviesa la calle de repente, logra evitar el choque, y para su sorpresa, era la morena que esperaba ver esa noche, pero estaba mal, vio en el momento como caía al suelo, corrió hacia ella, pero esta no respondida, parecía que miraba a otro sitio, vio con terror como tenía sangre y muchos golpes, lo primero que pensó en ese momento fue que la había robado y sin miramientos la levanto y la llevo a su auto con la intención de llevarla al hospital, pero entre el balbuceo de la castaña, podría escuchar con claridad como rogaba que no la llevase al hospital. En ese momento Asami tomo la decisión de llevarla a su departamento y llamar al médico de la familia.

Y allí se encontraba sentaba al borde de su cama, vigilando a la joven que había conocido una noche antes.

"esto demasiado emoción para la recatada y elegante Asami" pensó para si con gracia, y se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, pero esta no duro mucho ya que sentía una profunda preocupación por la joven, así que tomo una de sus manos y la acaricio despacio aprovechando la piel que dejaba expuesta las vendas, pretendiendo que esto calmara a la joven, la cual miraba distraídamente todo.

-Asami…- llamo Korra en un susurro al reconocer a la figura que estaba delante de ella, plantando su azulina mirada en la esmeralda de la otra y la sostuvieron por un momento, por un instante el mundo pareció desaparecer, algo ocurría, lo sabían. Korra se sintió avergonzada, y con un rubor en las mejillas, aparto la vista a una esquina lejana del cuarto, pero en ese instante una ola de dolor se apodero de su cabeza, pego un pequeño chillido de dolor y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-tranquila, tranquila, el doctor ya está por llegar, limpie la herida pero tienen que revisarte- dijo lo más tranquila que pudo, no quería mostrar debilidad ante la morena, pero en fondo estaba muy asustada.

Y como si por arte de magia, tres golpes firmes se escucharon en la puerta de la instancia, Asami fue a abrir lo más rápido que pudo.

-Doctor, justo a tiempo- menciono con un afán ya más marcado en su voz dejando pasar a un hombre un poco encorvado con barba blanca y cabello canoso.

–Que le sucedió- dijo en hombre con una voz queda, mientras se acercaba a la cama, y abría su bolso.

-la encontré en la calle, no sé qué sucedió exactamente- dijo Asami, que se acercó a la cama al lado opuesto, y sostuvo una mano de la morena, vio como el doctor empezó a examinar a Korra, reviso sus pupilas, el ritmo cardiaco, la respiración, todo lo que más podía, hizo el ademan de retirar las vendas de los brazos morenos, ya que estas estaban manchadas de sangre pero enseguida Korra retiro el brazo con brusquedad.

-Debemos limpiar la herida- dijo el hombre pensando erróneamente que la sangre era de su paciente.

-Estoy bien- repuso Korra con seriedad, el medico por su parte miro a Asami y ella asintió con la cabeza para dejar ese asunto zanjado.

-bien necesito que se siente un momento, vamos a vendar la herida de la cabeza- hablo de nuevo el médico, Korra se sorprendió y paso su mano por la parte posterior de su cabeza y sintió un ardor, en medio del apogeo de la pelea no se había percatado de esa herida, no era de extrañarle que le doliera tanto la cabeza, y con ayuda de Asami se sentó despacio, quería aguantar, pero un quejido de dolor salió de su boca, le dolía cada musculo de su cuerpo y sentía que la cabeza le iba a reventar en cualquier momento.

El doctor limpio la herida y vendo la cabeza de la morena, luego la hizo acostar de nuevo, y reviso el labio de la misma, donde tubo de poner 3 puntos de sutura en la parte interna.

-bien creo que hemos terminado – dijo el doctor levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas, acerco a la joven dos pastas –Para el Dolor- la joven morena las tomo y se las acerco a la boca y las trago sin siquiera necesitar agua.

-hey yo iba a traerte agua- dijo Asami sorprendida por la actitud de Korra, quien solo se limitó a sonreír torcidamente.

-Señorita Sato, si me permite hablar con usted- dijo el médico antes de salir de la habitación, Asami sin vacilar fue con él, dejando a una Korra confundida.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Parece ser una chica muy problemática- dijo con suavidad el médico, mientras caminaban despacio por el pasillo –las heridas, claramente son signos de una pelea, pero por como tenía los las manos, me atrevo a decir que era una lucha conjunta- Eso no sorprendió del todo a la joven pelinegra, ya que un día antes la morena se había presentado con un ojo morado, pero ahora Asami tenía curiosidad, y no iba dejar que Korra se fuera de su casa sin que antes le contara todo.

-Bien entiendo… Doctor, esta consulta debe quedar solo entre nosotros, pagare el doble por sus servicios- Asami sonaba muy firme, sabía que era un médico de confianza, pero un incentivo nunca estaba mal para callar la boca de alguien, el medico asintió con la cabeza y acerco un papel a la joven – Son la lista de medicamentos que debe tomar, es indispensable que guarde mucho reposo, hubiera sido mejor que le atendieran en un hospital para que revisaran ese golpe en la cabeza, pero no creo que pase a mayores- resonó la seria voz del médico quien estrecho la mano de la joven Sato y salió de la mansión.

Asami se recostó en la puerta y suspiro profundamente, se sentía cansada, el reloj marcaba las 2 de la mañana y el cuerpo le estaba exigiendo un descanso, camino de nuevo por el pasillo despacio, entro a la habitación y se encontró con una morena profundamente dormida, "debió haber sido las pastillas", de disponía a dar media vuelta eh irse a dormir, pero un sonido empezó a interrumpir el silencio de la instancia, rápidamente Asami identifico la procedencia del ruido, tomo la mochila de Korra y salió con ella lo más rápido que pudo, no quería que la despertaran.

Camino con la mochila hacia su habitación, intentada ignorar el ruido repetitivo, pero sonaba una y otra vez, tanto que termino por cansarla, y una vez estuvo en la segunda planta de la mansión, saco el teléfono de la morena y contesto.

\- Por dios Korra, que te pasa, porque te fuiste sin decirme, sé que no querías que fuera pero no sabes lo preocupado que estaba, además porque no llamas a reportarte, algo!, así sea una señal de humo, mujer que te pasa! - la voz furiosa de Bolin atravesó el teléfono, Asami se asoto mentalmente, no sabía que era peor, el no haberle contestado antes, o haberlo hecho sin Korra presente.

-Qué te pasa al menos contesta algo! – Volvió a hablar el chico ya desesperado por el silencio.

\- eh yo disculpa… Korra está descansando…. Yo…- dijo tímidamente Asami, tenía que darle la noticia al chico eso era claro, salvo que no sabía cómo.

-Joder esta chica jamás va a cambiar – dijo en un tomo como para sí mismo –no me importa lo que estén haciendo necesito hablar con ella ahora - dijo decidido a modo de orden, Asami sintió un extraño vacío con esas últimas palabras.

\- No sé cómo decirte esto, pero encontré a Korra en una calle, estaba muy golpeada y deliraba, la traje a mi casa y la hice ver por el médico, ahora está descansando…- dijo lo más tranquila que pudo, pero el corazón le latía con fuerza, no sabía cómo ese chico iba a reaccionar, podía recriminarle muchas cosas, como habérsela llevado sin conocerla realmente, no llevarla a un hospital, no contestarle anteriormente el celular. Esas eran demasiadas cosas, y el silencio que se formó en la llamada no ayudaba a Asami.

-… gracias- se escuchó la voz acongojada del chico, como reprimiendo el llanto.

-Puedes venir a verla, no hay ningún problema- contesto hay mismo Asami que estaba más que extrañada por aquella respuesta. –Le diré a mi chofer que valla a recogerte, así que en 20 minutos sal a la puerta del edificio- prosiguió ahora más tranquila, y aunque no le gustaba tener que despertar a su conductor, no se sentía con las suficientes fuerzas para manejar.

-como sabes dónde vivo?- pregunto extrañado el joven

\- ah yo lleve a Korra a casa ayer, supongo que tú eres el compañero de apartamento que menciono- al recordar la escena de una nerviosa morena no pudo evitar sonreír.

-…. Bien aquí esperare - dijo desganado el chico –ya nos vemos- se despidió y colgó.

Asami se acostó en su cama, llamo a su chofer y le dio las indicaciones junto con unas sinceras disculpas

Pensó en lo afortunada que era, de que esa noche su padre también se había ido y sabía bien que no regresaría hasta la siguiente noche, como si Asami aun fuera la niña que no se enteraba de las salidas furtivas de su padre, porque estaría en problemas grandes si se llegase a enterar de que había entrado a una chica casi moribunda a rastras. También pensaba en algo un tanto más inquietante, el chico no intento saber que le había pasado a la morena y eso era bastante extraño

Asami estaba ahora empeñada en averiguar qué era lo que pasaba con Korra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Te lo dije Hiroshi, venció como te lo prometí- Decía la rimbombante voz de Varrik, para luego dar una calada al cigarrillo que tenía entre las manos, y miraba con cuidado las cartas que tenía, pues se encontraba jugando con el otro sujeto una partida de poker.

-Ha ganado por poco, sin decir que salió bastante mal trecha – dijo con seriedad el hombre mayor, sin siquiera importarle el juego, ya que era muy sencillo ganarle a Varrik.

-eso es porque le ha tocado combatir con la escoria que llega aquí, pero créeme que esa chica es una bestia!, no más recuerda como quedo Earthbender…- dijo sarcásticamente, a lo que Hiroshi suspiro y extendió la mano, la cual Varrik no tardo en tomar.

-Tenemos un trato Varrik, igual si la chica no aguanta quedara molida y fuera del juego muy rápido, sera comida para perro- el hombre canoso tomo una carta y la lanzo –ah y además gane- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Varrik ponía una cara de sorpresa.

 **Bien El fin de este capítulo, bien no me había dado cuenta que tenía el inbox cerrado, pero ya está abierto por si me quieren escribir.**

 **Y ante la duda de mucho Earthbender no murió, solo quedo muy muy muuuuy mal herida.**

 **Espero la historias les siga gustando, espero sus reviews, con críticas, sugerencias, lo que quieran.**

 **De antemano disculpas con las fallas ortográficas que se puedan presentar, estaré mejorando con el tiempo.**

 **Gracias por leer**


	6. Chapter 6

EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO

Capítulo 6 – Camino

Asami se había quedado dormida esperando la llegada de su chofer junto con él, por decirlo de alguna forma, acudiente de Korra.

Un fuerte sonido la saco de su sueño ligero, al principio se sintió de orientada, pero luego, cayendo en cuenta de la situación, se levantó a abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo vio en el pórtico de su casa, un joven robusto de tez blanca, cabello y ojos verdes, que jugueteaba sus manos en una clara señal de nerviosismo, cuando este diviso a la joven rápidamente aparto la vista al suelo.

-Por favor pasa- Dijo la joven Sato haciendo una seña al interior.

Bolin por su parte estaba más que apenado, con pasos vacilantes entro a la vivienda y se quedó a un lado de la puerta, esperando a su anfitriona, y es que en realidad se sentía realmente intimidado, primero la limosina y luego la lujosa mansión en la que se encontraba, sobrepasaba por mucho a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Vio como la joven pelinegra ingresaba se sentaba en un mullido sofá y le indicaba con una seña que se entada en el otro sofá y así lo hizo.

-Lamento mucho los inconvenientes, en un momento me llevare a Korra de aquí, agradezco mucho su ayuda- dijo el joven casi en un susurro, aun sin poder mirar a los ojos a la joven Sato.

Por su parte Asami, estaba bastante inquieta por el comportamiento del joven, en primera instancia porque este no se esmeraba en saber que le paso a la morena, sabía que debía ser un tema que el supiera y su inquisitivamente no iba a permitir quedarse con la incógnita, si bien esa noche en el bar buscaba únicamente una aventura, era un hecho que para ella la morena le causaba gran intriga, una persona sumamente enigmática, que en tan solo dos días había conseguido toda su atención, no lo entendía bien, pero tal vez Korra ahora representaba un escape un poco turbulento a su monótona vida.

\- No te preocupes, Korra puede pasar aquí el resto de la noche, y mañana podremos llevarla a otra vivienda donde pueda estar tranquila en su recuperación – hablo más decidida, le hubiera encantado poder tenerla en su casa todo lo que necesitara, pero sabía que su padre enloquecería.

Bolin por fin se decidió a mirar a Asami, estaba sorprendido, y cuando abrió la boca para recharzar dicha oferta, la joven Sato lo interrumpió.

-Créeme que no es para mí ningún inconveniente prestar esta ayuda, la noche anterior me encontré a Korra con un ojo morado- empezó a hablar sin rodeos, utilizando ese frio tono que utilizaba ante los inversionistas de la empresa de su padre – hoy la encuentro desvariando en medio de la calle, sé que no la conozco, pero créeme que me interesa saber que le pasa-

El joven enmudeció por un momento, por más diligente que fuera esa chica, no podía contarle nada, era un pasado demasiado oscuro y Korra se enfadaría demasiado con el sí mencionaba algo.

-Nuestras vidas no han sido sencillas- dijo con calma – es una historia larga y creo que, de querer, Korra es quien debería contártela- dijo mirando al suelo nuevamente, le incomodaba profundamente la vida que llevaba la morena, esta clase de problemas al que lo jalaba, pero aun así, sentía un profundo sentido de preocupación y cariño hacia ella – agradezco demasiado su ayuda- repitió, tomo aire y miro de nuevo a la joven –quisiera verla, luego nos iremos- dijo esto y sonrió, no quería parecer un patán, pero sabía la carga que podría llegar a ser Korra para otras personas.

Asami se asombró por que el grado de lealtad del chico, " _deben ser muy unidos_ " pensó, pero no iba a descansar hasta saber la historia.

-Sígueme- dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y caminaba por un pasillo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la morena, antes de entrar se volvió hacia el joven – El doctor le dio un medicamente para dormir- dijo sonriendo, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que eso impedía que el joven se la llevara esa noche, abrió la puerta e ingreso seguida por el muchacho, la habitación estaba iluminaba tenuemente por una lámpara ubicada en la esquina, Korra permanecía en la misma posición que hace un rato, zonas de su rostro se veían hinchadas y formándose moretones, las manos las tenida reposadas fuera de la manta que la cubria, dejando ver esas vendas un sucias de sangre que Asami cada vez empezaba a odiar mas.

Bolin camino hasta el costado de la cama y se arrodillo tomando una mano de la morena.

-No ha dejado que le quitáramos esas vendas, aún no sabemos si tenga una herida debajo de ellas- pronuncio Asami en voz baja.

El joven negó con la cabeza despacio mientras acariciaba la mano de la joven –No deja que nadie vea que hay debajo de ellas- dijo ensimismado mientras lentamente se paraba y de un bolsillo, extraía una crema, que no tardo en aplicar despacio y con cuidado en la cara de joven.

Asami lo miro extrañado, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, el chico se le adelanto –Es especial para bajar la hinchazón y el color de los golpes-

-Sabias exactamente que hacer- dijo más seria de lo que pretendía, Bolin siguió en su tarea en silencio, cuando termino se dirigió a la puerta, Asami no se quedó atrás y llegaron de nuevo a la sala principal.

-Lo eh estado haciendo por años- Dijo por fin el joven deteniéndose un momento antes de voltear a mirar a Asami –cuidarla- repuso por ultimo.

La joven Sato vio reflejado en aquel chico una real preocupación, poso una mano sobre el hombro del chico y dijo – Sé que no la conozco tanto como tú, pero en estos momentos siento que no debo darle la espalda, quiero… quiero quitar esa sombra que tiene en sus ojos- titubeo, hasta ella misma se asombró por lo sincera de sus palabras, Bolin se sorprendió, pero luego le regalo una sonrisa igual de sincera, ahora le empezaba a caer mejor esa joven y tal vez Korra necesitara alguien como ella, alejada de la oscuridad emergente de las calles de Ciudad Republica, ya lo había intentado todo, ¿por qué no confiar en ella?, con este pensamiento extendió su mano a modo de saludo –Bolin, un gusto conocerla- La joven sonrió, y acepto gustosa el acto, sintiéndose ahora con una complicidad con el –Asami –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Zaheer han vencido a Earthbender- dijo secamente un hombre alto fornido de cabello largo, negro como la noche, un bigote delgado, varios tatuajes en todo su cuerpo, tez morena y ojos verde oscuro propios de un oriundo del reino tierra.

-pensé que había ido a combatir a una arena de bajo nivel por pedido de Hirochi- dijo tranquilamente el hombre calvo, con ropas de monje de color gris, que permanecía en posición de meditación.

\- así fue, pero una joven de la tribu agua la venció – ante tal respuesta Zaheer se levantó de su sitio, y camino para quedar en frente de su interlocutor

\- ¿cómo se hace llamar?- formulo despacio, previendo de quien se trataba

\- le dicen El Avatar- en el rostro del hombre calvo se formó una gran sonrisa, al ser acertada sus sospechas

-Korra…- dijo para sí mismo, mientras seguía de largo y abandonaba la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Todo permanecía oscuro no podía ver nada en aquel cuarto, intento mover su cuerpo, pero lo sentía pesado y frio, se estaba sofocando._

 _-ayuda!- grito al vacío, se revolcó en su posición, una puerta se abrió y lleno de luz el lugar, una figura se acercó a ella_

 _\- no puedo permitir perderte- escucho la voz gruesa de aquella silueta, estaba enojada, y jalo con fuerza su brazo, pero un ardor recorrió la extensión de este, dirigió su vista hacia donde reposaba su brazo y vio una cadena brillante que la sostenía de la muñeca y como si se tratara de una serpiente, esta empezó a enrollarse alrededor de su extremidad apretándola cada vez con más fuerza._

 _-NO!- grito con terror_

Korra de despertó gritando sobresaltada, llevo con ansias su mano al brazo contrario palpando con angustia, aun podía sentir el tacto de las cadenas sobre su piel y de repente se sintió mareada.

-solo es una pesadilla cálmate!- se dijo a si misma mientras llevaba las manos a sus ojos y respiraba profundo intentado calmarse, escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse con fuerza, causándole un sobresalto, se levantó rápidamente de la cama y alzo los brazos en una posición de defensa.

-hey cálmate señorita, que tú fuiste la que nos asustaste- dijo la inconfundible voz de su amigo, por lo cual Korra se relajó y sonrió con torpeza, lo vio ahí delante de ella sonriéndole, pero luego dirigió su mirada a la figura que estaba tras de el

-Asami… - dijo en un susurro, sintiéndose realmente apenada, luego después de que su cuerpo despertara completamente, una corriente de dolor le invadió, lo cual la obligo a sentarse en la orilla de la cama reprimiendo un quejido.

-sí que te molieron Korrita, casi tanto como a Mako- dijo en un tono burlo, muy característico de él, pero Korra se enfrasco en sus recuerdos, de los tatuajes que vio en la espalda de su oponente en la noche, llevo una mano hacia su cabeza.

-Zaheer…- dijo en un susurro olvidándose por completo que Asami se encontraba en la misma habitación –regreso Bolin… anoche una de sus chicas…- no termino la frase ya que el pelinegro poso una mano en el hombro de la morena y lo apretó con cuidado, debía guardar silencio.

-Sera mejor que descanses- dijo el joven, regalándole una sonrisa sincera y salía del cuarto, dejándola sola con Asami.

La morena de sintió incomoda con el silencio, miro al suelo apenada, no sabía exactamente qué decir, pero pronto sintió un peso nuevo en la cama, levanto la vista y se perdió en los profundos ojos verdes que parecía observarla a fondo. Asami se había sentado junto a la joven morena.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo con suavidad la joven pelinegra sin apartar la vista de esos ojos azules como el mar.

Korra sintiéndose desarmada, solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

 **Bien aquí acaba esta entrega, muchas gracias a todos por su review, no creí que impactara tanto lo de Hiroshi la verdad, pero era la idea, lamentablemente debo advertir que Korra tendrá que caer más bajo para volver a subir, pero Asami estará presente chan chan chaaaann.**

 **veo que les están pareciendo cortos los capítulos, así que paulatinamente los iré haciendo mas largos.**

 **No olviden dejar su comentarios, ya que sin ellos no habrá más historias ù_u (xD)**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO**

 **Capítulo 6- decisiones**

Y allí estaba Korra, en una lujosa habitación, con el cuerpo adolorido, su mirada fija en el suelo, mientras Asami la abarrotaba con preguntas.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche?- Dijo con firmeza la pelinegra mientras miraba fijamente a Korra quien hasta ahora no se había dignado a mirarla de vuelta - ¿En qué clase de problemas estas metida? – volvió a hablar ante el silencio de la castaña.

Korra suspiro ante las preguntas, no quería involucrar a nadie en su vida y por más que Asami le llamara la atención, no pretendía que se inmiscuyera en todo esto, pero ahora se veía contra la pared, la había auxiliado la noche anterior y ahora estaba en su casa, conocía a Bolin y por lo que parecía no iba a rendirse de saber lo que paso. Sospeso sus posibilidades, desde siempre había sido una persona muy mala para mentir, y dudaba que lograra engañar tan fácil a la pelinegra, decirle la verdad, eso sí estaba fuera de sus posibilidades, salir corriendo de allí, parecía la mejor posibilidad para Korra, pero entre los pensamientos de la morena un sonido retumbo en la habitación, el indiscutible sonido de su celular.

La morena se levantó despacio –disculpa debo contestar- dijo sin dignarse a mirar a la pelinegra y siguiendo el sonido salió al pasillo donde vio su mochila recargada en una pequeña mesa, esculco en este y contesto rápido.

-¿alo?- dijo mientras posaba una mano sobre sus costillas, intentando calmar una punzada de dolor.

-Que honor poder hablar con el gran Avatar- repuso una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono

-¿Kuvira?- contesto con asombro Korra, pero con ello, solo logro llamar la atención del Bolin quien ahora está al final del pasillo, mirándola con enojo.

\- ohhh pero por qué tanta sorpresa, sabes que te extraño mucho, hace cuanto no vienes a calentar mi cama- dijo con voz seductora.

Korra por su parte se sintió intimidada al ver como Asami se recostaba en el marco de la puerta, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y la miraba fijamente.

-Ehh yo…. Si lo siento… eh estado un poco…ocupada- dijo balbuceando.

\- estoy segura que "La extinción" no te hace desvelarte entrenando…. Además porque estas tan nerviosa, ¿estas con alguien más? Ohhh mi querido Avatar me rompes el corazón- el tono de Kuvira era uno falsamente ofendido, luego dejo escapar una leve risa – Tengo una dosis de felicidad nuevas y listas para ti, ¿Vendrás?-

Korra sin quererlo sonrió, y aparto su vista a una pared, su cuerpo y su mente se sentían fatal, poder relajarse junto con Kuvira no sonaba nada mal, además que necesitaba hablar con alguien –llego en un rato- y acto seguido colgó.

-ni lo creas!- retumbo la enfadada voz de Bolin por el pasillo – mira como estas y ¿quieres estar peor?- camino enfadado hasta donde se encontraba la morena y la tomo con fuerza de los hombros, provocándole un quejido de dolor -¿Por qué quieres seguir con esto?, salimos de todo ¿por qué quieres consumirte en el mismo camino?- Bolin estaba enfadado triste, se sentía completamente impotente ante la morena.

Korra lo miro fijo, primero con asombro pues nunca había visto tan exaltado a su amigo, y luego cayendo en cuenta de sus preguntas lo miro con seriedad – ¿crees que tengo otro camino?- repuso dolida – sabes lo que me hizo maldita sea - sus palabras estaban cargadas de tristeza –Yo no sé hacer otra cosa- dijo ya decaída, se soltó del agarre de Bolin y tomando sus cosas empezó a caminar por el pasillo, reprimiendo un quejido de dolor, pues tan solo el hecho de caminar hacia que sus músculos se estremecieran, había perdido el control y ahora le pasaba factura.

-no vayas con ella- Dijo Bolin en tono de súplica, Korra se giró a verlo –por favor- continuo el chico con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la joven lo miro con tristeza, le dolía lastimarlo tanto, pero en ese momento vio una figura en la esquina más lejana del pasillo, esa visión, era ella de nuevo, el cabello largo, ropas azules, mirada vacía y una cadena colgando de su brazo. La morena se quedó paralizada, sentía temor y estaba confundida.

Asami, que hasta ahora solo había visto la escena con tristeza, dirigió su mirada a donde Korra con tanto temor miraba, y no vio absolutamente nada –¿Korra?- atino por fin a decir algo, mientras caminaba despacio hacia la morena, Bolin que también había visto la esquina vacía, miro con preocupación a su amiga -¿Qué pasa? – dijo el joven, pero antes de que Asami lograra llegar a la morena, esta se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a los dos sumamente confundidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es un gusto tenerlo por aquí Señor Hiroshi- Pronuncio el hombre clavo mientras se sentaba en unos cojines que rodeaban una mesa baja –Por favor siga-

El hombre de bigote espeso y lentes redondos, finalmente vestido, toma haciendo en el lado opuesto de la mesa –a que debo tan apresurado llamado, no es normal que me saquen de mi despacho – dijo con cierto tono de queja

-vera, me he enterado que una joven venció a uno de mis peleadores- dijo sereno Zaheer mirando fijamente al otro sujeto

-si en efecto, aunque debo decir que la chica que la venció no quedo en las mejores condiciones, recibió muchos golpes, creería que fue un golpe de suerte- dijo también sereno el hombre – aunque me sorprende que venciera, tus luchadores son los mejores- con un movimiento leve se ajustó las gafas, y lo que decía era cierto, en el negocio de las peleas clandestinas lo más importante eran las apuestas, Zaheer era uno de los mejores entrenadores, desconocía sus métodos, pero lo que si conocía bien era las grandes batallas y los montones de dinero que ganaba, el organizaba las peleas y se quedaba con gran parte de las ganancias, no por que necesitara más de lo que Industrias Futuro ya le daba de por sí, sino porque, envuelto tanto tiempo entre riquezas, ver a dos personas molerse a golpes por dinero le gustaba de una forma perversa.

-Lo sé, aunque debo decir que EarthBender es una de mis luchadoras de más bajo rango, no creí que esa pequeña prueba necesitara de más y aun así, no creo que vuelva a competir… - Zaheer hizo un movimiento vago con las manos, para indicarte a su interlocutor que en realidad ese asunto no tenía importancia.

– pero en realidad esa no es la razón por la cual lo eh hecho llamar, quiero que organice un torneo, donde cada competidor tenga que vencer a mis muchachos, puede quedarse con todo el dinero si quiere- hablo despacio, y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro –solo para los competidores de alto nivel, y bueno creo que esta chica de la tribu agua, ya está en este ¿verdad? – pregunto inquisitivamente ya previendo la respuesta.

-si, después de pasar la prueba pacte con Varrik para meterla con competidores más aptos, pero tus chicos la harán polvo…-

-bueno, pero eso nunca ha sido ninguna preocupación para nosotros-

Hiroshi tomo aire pesadamente, no entendía por qué el interés de Zaheer por esa muchacha que para sus ojos no era nada extraordinaria, pero no quería discutir el tema, al fin y al cabo tenía razón, a ellos no les importaba que le pasara a los competidores, además tener luchadores prácticamente gratis, eso era suficiente.

–Bien empezare a organizar este torneo, será interesante ver si alguien logra vencer a tus muchachos, hablare con los recintos para que alisten a sus competidores – adelanto la mano para pactar el trato, Zaheer la tomo.

–Pero no digas que serán mis muchachos, ni siquiera me nombres a mí, todo debe ser una sorpresa- dijo sin soltar la mano del canoso hombre, la cual apretaba con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria, sonrió y se apartó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Korra corrió por las calles de Ciudad Republica hasta que sus piernas se rindieron y cayó al suelo, había sentido pánico, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada y ahora estaba más adolorida que antes, tenía la ropa sucia, sus vendas llenas de sangre y el rostro lleno de moretones, y estaba llamando demasiado la atención en la calle, donde la gente pasaba y la miraba despectivamente, tomo aire y juntando fuerza se levantó, tomo un taxi y se dirigió a la casa de Kuvira.

-mira no más como estas, como has dejado que te apaleen así- dijo Kuvira mientras ayudaba a Korra a recostarse en mullido sillón de su casa.

-no me esforcé en parar los ataques, ni siquiera puse una defensa- pronuncio la morena, mientras se dejaba asir.

-por qué no lo hiciste, tú no eres tan descuidada- decía la mujer alta de tez blanca y cabello finamente recogido en una larga trenza, mientras empezaba a quitar los pantalones de la castaña

-ahora no quiero hablar de eso, necesito descansar, luego te contare- dijo determinada mientras alzaba sus brazos, pues Kuvira ahora estaba retirando su camisa, una vez hecho esto, poso sus manos en las vendas de los brazos de la morena, pero rápidamente fue detenida.

-Korra por favor, están embardunadas de sangre y no es algo que no allá visto antes- dijo en forma de regaño, la joven sureña solo se limitó a hacer mala cara y dar vía libre.

Kuvira desato despacio las vendas de los brazos mientras Korra miraba distraídamente todo a su alrededor, le parecía extraño, aquella chica de piel blanca era una expendedora de drogas en Ciudad Republica, pero aun así era sumamente impecable, miraba con detenimiento la sala en la que se encontraba, y allí no encontraba ningún desperfecto, todo estaba finamente limpio y organizado, luego aparto su vista a Kuvira, y así como su casa, ella estaba vestida con una camisilla blanca impecable que se ajustaba a su bien torneado cuerpo y unos pantalones holgados verdes, típico de ella cuando se quedaba en casa.

-pondré todo esto a lavar, no tardo- menciono Kuvira al momento de recoger toda la ropa y vendajes de la morena y desaparecía de la sala, Korra suspiro al sentirse más liviana, quedándose ahí únicamente en ropa interior, se permitió pensar en lo que sucedió en la mansión de la joven Sato, cerró los ojos pensando en la cara seria y preocupada de Asami, esa chica sin conocerla ni un poco se ofreció a ayudarle tan desinteresadamente que había tocado una fibra sensible en la morena, solo con los hermanos Bolin y Mako, había recibido ese clase de trato, además no se iba a negar que era una mujer despampanante , tanto en actitud como en apariencia, lamento haberse ido de esa forma tan repentina, pensó entonces que Asami no la volvería a buscar jamás, "Es mejor así" se dijo mentalmente.

-ahora, a lo viniste- Resonó la voz de Kuvira en el lugar, Korra abrió los ojos para observar como lentamente se acercaba a ella y posaba sus labios contra los suyos, entre abrió un poco la boca y la lengua de Kuvira entro de inmediato, y así fue como la morena sintió una pastilla en su boca, en eso la ojiverde se aparta del contacto.

-Anda pásatela- dice con una sonrisa mientras ella misma toma otra de las pastillas y la toma, Korra la sigue en sus acciones, se sentía abrumada y necesitaba despejar su mente.

-Dijiste que era nueva, ¿de dónde es?- la sureña diciendo esto se levanta despacio del sillón, toma la mano de Kuvira y la empieza a guiar al interior de la vivienda, más exactamente a la habitación

-Traída directamente de la isla Ember – responde la peli negra mientras se acuesta al lado de Korra

\- no debió haber sido sencillo conseguirla- dijo Korra, pesadamente, arrastrando cada palabra, la droga estaba empezando a hacer efecto

Kuvira no respondió y ambas se quedaron observando el techo de la instancia, la morena de repente se sintió más liviana, como si flotara unos centímetros encima de la cama, se sentía bien y no le dolía nada, su mente no podía procesar pensamientos completo y eso la hizo sentir tranquila, luego de un momento, sintió un peso sobre ella, y vio unos ojos verdes que la observaban con deseo, sabía que no era ella, pero a su mente vino la imagen de la joven Sato y por más que intentaba enfocarse en la figura que tenía frente a ella, su mente se empeñaba en recordar a alguien más.

Alzo las manos despacio y desato el cabello de Kuvira, el cual cayó como cascada sobre sus hombros y causo cosquillas en el rostro de Korra quien ahora sonreía de oreja a oreja, pues al fin y al cabo, Kuvira y Asami, eran similares físicamente, piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos verdes, Korra poso sus manos en el rostro de la otra joven y el tacto hizo sentir caliente sus manos, lentamente se acercó y la beso despacio, una oleada de calor empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, y no parecía ser la única, pues vio que Kuvira se sentó al horcajadas sobre ella y lentamente se quitaba la camisa, la morena se relamió los labios, no era una persona paciente, así que se levantó y haciendo uso de su fuerza levanto a la pelinegra y la dejo con rudeza debajo de ella, con afán retiro la ropa de Kuvira para luego atacar furiosamente sus labios, las manos morenas recorrían toda la piel blanca, con afán, con enojo, los labios de Korra bajaron sin delicadeza hacia los firmes pechos de Kuvira, quien ante tanta rudeza de parte de Korra no podía más lanzar suspiros ahogados, si bien la castaña siempre era dominante en la cama, en ese momento estaba siendo demaciado ruda, pero ya fuera por morbo o por el alterado estado de su mente, Kuvira lo estaba disfrutando enormemente.

Korra devoraba con afán los pechos de Kuvira quien a su vez apretaba sus manos en el corto cabello castaño, la morena deslizo su mano por el costado de la más blanca hasta llegar a su boca, donde introdujo dos dedos, la pelinegra no espero en empezar a lamerlos, se caliente deseosa por ser tomada por Korra, y como si ese pensamiento lo hubiera dicho en voz alta los dedos humedecidos de la castaña, salen de su boca y se dirigen a su intimidad, y ambas bocas se juntan en un beso desesperado

Kuvira deja escapar un gritillo de gusto cuando siente como los dedos humedecidos de Korra van entrando lentamente, demasiado para su propio gusto.

-No seas tan lenta – dice la pelinegra en forma de queja, y dicho esto deja escapar un gemido, pues Korra en un solo movimiento termina de meter sus dedos, una tarea que no le fue difícil ya que la cavidad estaba ya lo suficientemente húmeda, y sin esperar un segundo empieza a entrar y salir

-Como… te…. extrañaba – dijo entre susurros Kuvira quien se sentía en las nubes, Korra entraba y salía con ritmo, con la palma de su mano presionaba ese tan preciado nódulo que también requería atención, en el vientre de la pelinegra se estaba acumulando tención, lo que provoco que posara sus manos en la espalda morena y arañara con fuerza.

Korra gruño ante la sensación de dolor, así que se acercó al cuello blanco y mordió de ahí hasta el hombre – vente de una vez- dijo en una mezcla de placer y enojo, mientras aumentaba el ritmo y arqueaba los dedos en el interior de la otra chica y eso fue suficiente, Kuvira tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Korra donde deposito un beso furioso que finalizo con una fuerte mordida al labio de la morena, quien se quejó , luego se separó arqueo su espalda y gimió sintiendo su orgasmo.

Las dos se quedaron en la misma posición un momento, tenían la respiración entre cortada, Kuvira después de recuperarse de la oleada de calor, miro a Korra quien la miraba con esos ojos azules como el mar, pero esa mirada estaba fría, perdida en algún lugar de su mente, con las pupilas dilatadas. La morena saco despacio sus dedos del interior de la joven quien soltó un suspiro ante la sensación y de inmediato se tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y cerro sus ojos lista para dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien firma esto y estarás contratado- Dijo Asami mientras posaba un papel frente a Bolin, quien aún no creía aquello

-No puedo creer que con todo el ajetreo que causo Korra vayas a ayudarme- decía el joven aun incrédulo, estaba en el despacho de nada más ni nada menos que la gerente de producción de Industrias Futuro , quien en ese momento le estaba ofreciendo un empleo muy bien remunerado en una de sus fabricas

-Precisamente por ello les ayudo, creo que necesitan un empujón hacia delante, así que por favor firma, y dile a tu hermano que lo espero mañana aquí para hacer la vinculación- repuso la pelinegra con una genuina sonrisa, después de que Korra desapareciera de su casa, el joven perdió todas las fuerzas, maldiciendo su suerte, por ello se abrió un poco a la joven sato, quien de esa forma supo que tenía un trabajo esclavizante, mal pago y que su hermano ahora había dejado el mal camino y que tenía que ayudarle a conseguir trabajo y que prácticamente vivían de las ganancias de Korra, pero el joven pelinegro no menciono más allá de esos, pensaba Asami, problemas superficiales, y por ello veía con felicidad como Bolin, aquí en el despacho de oficina, firmar el contrato, adelanto su mano para sellar el trato, el joven la tomo con avidez sonriendo en demasiado

-Bienvenido a Industrias Futuro- dijo finalmente Asami

 **Bien a pedido de muchos extendí el capítulo, ustedes me dirán si así está bien o si quieren más jajaja**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero recibir más! Pues si ellos la historia no fluye!**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO**

 **Capítulo 8- Luchar o huir**

 _El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, Korra permanecía encadenada de pies y manos a la pared más lejana del lugar, tenía la cabeza gacha, ya no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie así que dejaba caer todo su peso en las esposas que la sujetaban de las muñecas, que con el tiempo formaron heridas, allí estaba una joven Korra con tal solo 17 años y sin ninguna esperanza, para ese entonces tenía el cabello largo, que ahora solo sujetaba con dos coletas en frente de su rostro, llevaba ropas tradicionales de la tribu agua, aunque en aquella situación de veían sucia, ya había perdido la noción de tiempo, aunque en realidad no le importaba después de haber sabido la verdad de su mentor y en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio, profiriendo un ruido metálico agudo y fastidioso, Korra por inercia levanto la vista, pero sus ojos se cegaron ante la cantidad de luz repentina._

 _-Ya eh decidido que hacer contigo- resonó una voz potente y tranquila_

 _Korra sintió su sangre hervir, se sentía tan traicionada por ese sujeto_

 _-Te daré una oportunidad- dijo el hombre en un tono de broma, sonriendo ampliamente, Korra tenía a la silueta justo delante suyo y pudo ver el rostro ancho del sujeto, que tenía una herida abierta en la ceja, que cubría limpiamente, lo miraba con odio, aun en las precarias condiciones en que la tenían encerrada, seguía teniendo un espíritu de lucha, y sus ojos azulinos reflejaban ese fuego interno –Pelearas por tu libertad, si me vences saldrás de aquí como si nada, si pierdes trabajaras para mí por el resto de tu vida- Dijo confiado el hombre, sabiendo ya victorioso_

 _-ZAHEER!- grito la joven, mientras reuniendo todas sus fuerzas se abalanzo con furia hacia el hombre, pero este retrocedió un paso, y las cadenas se tensaron impidiendo a Korra tocar a Zaheer tan solo por unos centímetros, el hombre dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada, se dio vuelta y camino hasta la puerta._

 _-Tomare eso como un sí, tendrás dos semanas para restablecer fuerzas- dijo solemne y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Korra hecha un manojo de furia._

La morena se removió en la cama y abrió pesadamente los ojos, había sido un sueño, un horrible sueño a modo de recordatorio, movió su cabeza, en ese momento no quiera perderse en los recuerdos de años atrás, y entonces sintió un sabor metálico en su boca, se relamió los labios y sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en él, volvió su cabeza y vio una esculpida espalda blanca que estaba marcada por un tatuaje en toda su extensión, un octágono en el interior de este un circulo que a su vez tenía un cuadrado más pequeño, todo de un color gris, metálico, vio entonces un cabello negro que caía como cascada, la habitación estaba oscura, solo se filtraba una tenue luz amarilla del exterior, había llegado en la tarde a la casa de Kuvira por lo que calculo que sería alrededor de la media noche, sintió una brisa fría, pues solo permanecía en ropa interior y se percató que el cuerpo de su acompañante se estremecía ante la misma sensación termica, busco con su mirada y encontró a su lado una manta arrugada, estiro su brazo despacio, pues el dolor muscular había regresado, tomo la manta arropo ambos cuerpos lo mejor que pudo, giro su cuerpo y se abrazó a la espalda de Kuvira, hundió su rostro en aquella melena negra, alistándose para dormir de nuevo, pero su mente fue atacada por la imagen de cierta joven, exactamente en la visión de Asami acudiendo a su auxilio cuando se había desplomado en la calle luego de salir de la pelea, la vio tan resplandeciente, se dijo que si moría en ese momento estaría feliz de que aquellos ojos esmeralda fueran lo último que viese y sintió esperanza después de mucho tiempo, ¿qué sucedía si de verdad ella era al fin y al cabo su salvadora?, no quería pensar en ello, ya que, después de su estrepitosa huida era seguro que jamás se volverían a ver, y se azoto mentalmente pensando en que aquello era lo correcto, pero no podía dejar de sentir una punzada de dolor en su pecho al pensar en todo eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asami se encontraba en la mesa del gran comedor, estaba sola, aguardando a que le sirvieran el desayuno, tenía un codo apoyado en la mesa y su vista estaba perdida en un enorme ventanal que daba al patio, todo era tranquilo y eso era lo que le molestaba, desde la muerte de su madre, su padre no había hecho más que sobreprotegerla, cuando joven pocas veces salió de la mansión, siempre rodeada de lujos y servidumbre que se encargaban de hacerle realidad cada capricho, eso había hecho que su vida fuera vacía, ella quería siempre más, pues tenía una mente inquisitiva que no se saciaba con nada, por ello, cuando se percató que su padre algunas noches salía tarde y no regresaba sino hasta la siguiente noche, empezó a salir fortuitamente de la mansión, y llegaba en la mañana a su despacho como si nada hubiera ocurrido y es que gracias a su gran inteligencia y un sin número de maestros personales que tuvo durante su infancia, logro convencer a su padre, Hiroshi Sato CEO de la emblemática compañía Industrias Futuro, para que le diera el mando de la sección de producción, ya que desde pequeña encontró vocación en la mecánica. En las noches que escapaba en realidad no había hecho gran cosa, pasear por los parques o la bahía, algunas veces había ido a cine, hasta que se encontró en la entrada de aquel bar "llamas de acero" decía aquel letrero roído por el tiempo, entro para pasar el rato y hacer algo que nunca había hecho, nunca pensó salir con cierta morena, y mucho menos tener ahora una gran curiosidad sobre su pasado, casi no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, ahora estaba más que empeñada en saber que le sucedía, Korra se había vuelto en tan solo dos días en un completo enigma para ella, además de ser muchas cosas que ella quería, fuerza, coraje, atrevimiento, problemas, todo lo que le habían negado por años.

-Aquí tiene su desayuno señorita, que lo disfrute- resonó la voz seria de una de las empleadas de la mansión mientras depositaba elegantemente un plato de cereal acompañado de una rebanada de pan blanco y un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja sobre la mesa, Asami suspiro pesadamente, hasta sus desayunos eran aburridos, luego se percató que otra empleada alistaba el lugar al lado opuesto a la mesa, eso significaba que su padre iba a bajar en unos minutos, agradeció mentalmente que en la noche su padre dejaba ir a los empleados a casa y no regresaban sino hasta la mañana para tenerles el desayuno, de esa forma no había manera de que se enterara de que había entrado a Korra y Bolin a la mansión.

-buenos días mi hermosa hija- saludo con entusiasmo el hombre bonachón, de lentes redondos y espeso bigote al entrar al comedor, se acercó a su hija y deposito un beso cariñoso en su frente

-parece que alguien amaneció de buen humor- contesto en un tono alegre la pelinegra, mientras veía como su padre se sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa.

-como no estarlo, si dirijo una de las mejores empresas de Ciudad Republica junto con mi hija- respondió alegre el hombre mientras, asentía a una de las empleadas que acababa de depositar delante su desayuno -Supe que hiciste dos contrataciones- menciono sin ninguna intención más que continuar con la conversación

-Oh si- la joven se obligó a pensar rápidamente en una historia, ya que no era común que ella en persona hiciera contrataciones – un par de hermanos, bastantes aptos para el trabajo, me los ha recomendado otro trabajador, me conto que estaban en aprietos financieros, así que decidí darles una oportunidad- dijo para luego ponerse a comer tranquila esperando que su padre no decidiera preguntar por el trabajador que tan animosamente había recomendado a los hermanos

-esa es mi hija, siempre tan noble y de buenos sentimientos- respondió inocente el hombre mientras apuraba su desayuno con afán –bien tengo mucho que hacer, que tengas un buen día – culmino mientras se levantaba apurado del comedor y salía por la puerta

Asami se quedó de nuevo sola, si bien amaba a su padre, le recriminaba el poco tiempo que paso con ella, siempre la dejo a cargo de los empleados de la mansión y eso le dolía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Korra … Korra…- decía Kuvira entre suspiros, ella y su acompañante estaban en una bañera, la morena permanecía encima de la pelinegra con su rostro metido entre el cuello de la otra, el agua caliente se movía con brusquedad alrededor de los dos cuerpos.

-más rápido – Kuvira gimió después de decir eso, pues su orden fue acatada, la morena tenía su mano entre las blancas y largas piernas, entrando y saliendo con desenfreno, mordió con delicadeza el cuello blanco, provocando gemido es la pelinegra, que cada vez iba en aumento.

Korra sintió como el cuerpo bajo ella se estremecía y sus paredes internas entruchaban sus dedos, Kuvira hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y propino un gritillo de placer, su cuerpo se tensó y luego se liberó, la morena se giró quedando de espaldas a la pelinegra y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de esta, sintiendo como subía y bajaba rápidamente, se quedaron allí un momento, Kuvira calmo su respiración y luego paso sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Korra la cual cerro los ojos, era tranquilo estar allí, entre el agua tibia, le ayudaba a relajar sus músculos

-¿ahora si me contaras que paso?- dijo Kuvira casi en un susurro, también se sentía bien en ese ambiente, pero sintió el cuerpo de Korra tensarse.

-Zaheer regreso…. Llego una de sus luchadoras a la arena- Dijo la morena con miedo, apretó sus ojos, no quería ver más visiones, no quería ser encontrada –Combatí con una de sus luchadoras, estoy segura que era de él, por los tatuajes y el nombre- intentaba impedirlo pero su voz temblaba al pensar en aquel hombre. Apenas escucho aquello Kuvira se tensó, pero a diferencia de la morena no era por miedo sino por enojo

\- No íbamos a escapar por siempre y ya que está aquí, puede que acabemos con esto de una vez- pronuncio seria, Korra se alarmo, miro hacia arriba, y diviso los ojos llenos de furia de Kuvira

-ha….ha que te refieres- dijo dubitativa, Kuvira bajo su mirada, y verde y azul se encontraron, había decisión en los ojos verdes y miedo en los azules, Korra solo quería salir huyendo de nuevo, a una nueva nación, alejarse de todo de nuevo, ¿pero después qué?, Zaheer no iba a detenerse hasta encontrarla, entendía el punto de Kuvira, pero sabía también que incitaba esa mirada tan penetrante – no querrás buscarlo y….- no pudo terminar la frase, sabía que la pelinegra era capaz de arrebatar una vida, pero ella no.

\- No pienso salir corriendo de nuevo llevándote a rastras como la última vez-hablo Kuvira con enojo, levantándose de la bañera.

-Igual no sabemos dónde encontrarlo –dijo Korra sorprendida por la repentina retirada de la otra joven, quien en ese momento se cubría con una toalla, ella también salió del agua frunciendo su rostro ante la reaparición del dolor muscular

-Ja solo vendrá a nosotras Korra no tendremos que buscarlo- dijo en ese típico tono marcial que tenía mientras secaba su cuerpo, y apenas termino lanzo la toalla a la morena –Apúrate, tenemos que calmar ese dolor tuyo- profirió por fin con fastidio y salió del baño desnuda. Korra se quedó allí sola, con la toalla en sus manos, su pecho subía y bajaba, tenía miedo de lo que fuera a hacer Kuvira, sabía que lo que le ocurrió era lo que la tenía tan furiosa y sabia además que no se detenía si alguna idea se había instaurado en su mente, se preguntó por un momento si debía contarle que se estaba volviendo loca, que veía visiones, que ya no sabía que le pasaría a su mente de encontrarse con ese sujeto de nuevo, No, fue lo que se contestó de inmediato, nadie debía saber, entonces prosiguió a secarse y cubriéndose con la toalla se adentró de nuevo a la habitación,

Kuvira ya estaba vestida con un pantalón negro ajustado y una camisilla blanca, estaba de espaldas sacando de un mueble unos frascos –quítate eso y acuéstate- dijo a modo de orden si siquiera voltear a mirar a la morena quien sin mucho ánimo acato, entonces estaba allí tumbada boca arriba completamente desnuda, eran entradas las 10 am, el sol se filtraba por las ventanas y le calentaba su piel tostada, entonces sintió unos manos pasarse por el largo de sus piernas junto con una sensación calida, era Kuvira quien empezaba a masajear sus piernas con una de las cremas que anteriormente había preparado, pasaba sus manos una y otra vez profiriendo diferentes presiones en ella, la pierna de Korra tembló un poco y luego sintió toda la tensión desaparecer, quiso sentirse querida por aquel acto, pero sabía que no era así, era un simple pago por una noche de placer, pues sabía perfectamente que Kuvira solo la buscaba para satisfacerse, ese era el tipo de relación que habían forjado en esos 3 años luego de su huida, las tiernas niñas que en algún momento se aferraron la una a la otra, habían desaparecido esa noche, y aunque actualmente si había un cariño mutuo, era solo una estela de viejos tiempos.

-Sé que tienes miedo- hablo Kuvira después de un momento que seguía masajeando los cansados músculos de la morena - pero ten en cuenta algo Korra, mientras no lo venzas no dejaras de deberle, el no merece que andes escapando de nación en nación toda la vida, no merece que aun sigas luchando por su culpa, búscalo y derrótalo de una vez por todas- su voz era fuerte y seria. Korra sabía que tenía razón, que hasta ahora aquel hombre era una carga para ella y quisiera lo o no, aun le debía, todo eso era demasiado abrumante para ella, tenía la vista en el techo, pensando una y otra vez en que hacer, hasta que algo llamo su atención, giro su rostro y allí estaba de nuevo, eso figura que era ella misma en tiempo atrás, la miraba con odio, Korra se sobre salto y reprimió todo el impulso que tenia de salir corriendo del lugar, no podía seguir así, tenía que hacer frente a ello, así que solo aparto su vista y respiro hondo, sudaba frio y el corazón lo tenía a mil por hora.

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Kuvira extrañaba mientras miraba alrededor la habitación sin notar nada extraño

-No es nada...- dijo tomando una bocanada de aire –Tienes más de lo de anoche? – pregunto con una doble intensión, una mitigar la curiosidad de Kuvira y dos poder obtener algo de tranquilidad en una pequeña píldora

-Sí, pero hasta que acabe- respondió la pelinegra olvidándose del sobresalto de la Morena

-bien, entonces date prisa- Kuvira bufo pero acato, movía sus manos más rápidamente, y masajeo cada musculo de la morena que permanecía tensa con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la pelinegra notaba todo aquello pero únicamente se lo atribuyo a la nueva situación con Zaheer así que no le presto mucha atención y solo se enfocó en si tarea, no se dijeron nada más hasta que Kuvira termino, salió de la habitación y regreso con la ropa de Korra, quien acto seguido se levantó mecánicamente se colocó su ropa interior y vendo su pecho, se sentía mejor el cuerpo más ligero si bien el dolor no había desaparecido completamente ahora era soportable y no representaba más que una pequeña molestia

-te siéntame mejor el azul- dijo divertida Kuvira mientras veía como Korra se colocaba esa desgastada camisilla verde que hacia juego con sus pantalones holgados

\- Si, pero nada que hacer- contesto un poco enojada, había dejado de utilizar su atuendo típico de la tribu agua hace tres años y por el momento no quería utilizarlo de nuevo, empezó a vendar sus brazos y cuando termino Kuvira le arrojo una pequeña bolsita plástica que atrapo en el aire

-bien, ya me voy, gracias por todo- salió de la habitación, tomo su mochila que estaba en la sala y mientras se dirigía a la puerta, el sonido de su celular retumbo, soltó un leve gruñido, empezaba a fastidiarle terriblemente el sonido de aquel aparato

\- Diga- contesto con fastidio

-Como esta mi querida Avatar –retuvo la animosa voz de Varrik atreves del teléfono –Abra un torneo! – Korra se sorprendió, ¿un torneo? No eran usuales, volteo a mirar a Kuvira que se había sentado en uno de los sillones –cada recinto manda a su mejor luchador y este tiene q vencer a una serie de contrincantes, como pasando de nivel, el que más alto llegue Gana!- dijo triunfante el hombre

-¿quién lo organiza?- pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño, mientras Kuvira sonreía con malicia

\- ummm… buena pregunta, pero en realidad no se sabe- dijo el hombre –Pero eso no importa!, di que te animas anda, eres mi mejor luchadora- suplico Varrik al otro lado de la línea, Korra no aparto de su vista a Kuvira, las dos sabían de quien se trataba "el vendrá a nosotras" resonó la voz de la pelinegra en su cabeza, pensó en su conversación anterior y ahora tenía que decidir…. Luchar o huir.

 **Eh aquí otro capítulo, me disculparan la demora pero me encontraba de viaje jajaja, espero les guste, y me alegra ver que cada vez me dejan más review y espero que hayan más pues me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Gracias por leer**


	9. Chapter 9

**EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO**

 **Capítulo 9 – confía**

Korra se encontraba caminando despacio por las calles de la ciudad, ya era de noche y el frio reinaba, eso le gustaba, pero estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, hace unas horas había salido de la casa de Kuvira con una decisión ya tomada, pero no quería regresar aun a casa y tener que enfrentar a Bolin, le quería como un hermano, pero se sentía completamente sola, tiempo atrás Zaheer le había arrebatado todo y aunque lo intento, la abordaron los recuerdos.

 _Un hombre corpulento calvo de rostro ancho se arrodillo despacio frente a una niña de piel canela y ojos azules que lloraba descontroladamente, coloco su gruesa mano en el hombro de la pequeña y la miro con comprensión._

 _-No llores, ya todo paso, yo te cuidare- el hombre mascullo con su gruesa voz, captando la atención de la niña, quien se dejó alzar en brazos del desconocido, estaba asustada y se sintió protegida por el hombre._

 _-Mi nombre es Zaheer, ¿Tu cómo te llamas? – pregunto con tranquilidad_

 _-Korra…- respondió en un pequeño hilo de vos mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del hombre, los dos se alejaban a paso lento por entre la nieve, a lo lejos un nube de humo negro se alzaba, lo que era el pequeño poblado de la tribu agua de sur, ardía en llamas._

No supo en que momento había comenzado a correr, como queriendo huir de todo, se detuvo en una esquina respirando copiosamente, "puedo hacerlo, puedo irme" pensaba con fuerza, pero allí estaba en la esquina, esa alucinación, esa visión de ella misma, tan vacía y llena de odio, la estaba enloqueciendo, pero decidió retomar su paso y pasar justo al lado de ella, tenía miedo, pero no iba a sucumbir a su propia mente, podía huir de Zaheer toda su vida, pero ahora se daba cuenta que esos ojos vacíos no la dejarían en paz, no había forma de que ella escapara de sí misma, no tenía opción, tenía que prepararse, volver a entrenar fuertemente, esta vez le ganaría a Zaheer y ganaría su libertad, fuera como fuera.

En medio del mar de pensamientos Korra, sin planeárselo realmente, llego frente al bar "Llamas de acero" una sonrisa surco su rostro, pensó que tal vez se encontraría con cierta persona allí, aunque las posibilidades eran mínimos, se adentró al lugar con una atisbo de esperanza, el sitio estaba repleto, a duras penas pudo caminar hasta la barra, donde se recostó en el mostrador, ya que no habían asientos disponibles, el cantinero tardo un momento, pero cuando la vio esbozo una sonrisa de alivio.

-Tenías razón, cuando no llegas me preocupo- dijo el hombre con amabilidad mientras serbia un vaso con licor llamado "Beso de sirena", un líquido azul un poco traslucido –La casa invita- dijo finalmente mientras se encaminaba de lado a lado de la barra atendiendo toda la gente.

Korra tomo el vaso con nostalgia, pues era un trago típico de las tribus agua, se dio vuelta recostándose de espaldas a la barra, posaba su mirada en cada rostro que encontraba, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero deseaba encontrar a cierta joven de tez blanca y cabellos negros, miraba de lado a lado y bebía pequeños sorbos de su vaso, lentamente sus ánimos fueron cayendo, se dio vuelta con resignación, no era como si en verdad esperaba encontrarla, pero era lo que secretamente deseaba, su mirada se ensombreció, lo que quería era ser rescatada, pero ella había huido, la había apartado y jamás la volvería a ver, metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sintió una pequeña bolsa plástica con dos protuberancias, la sacó del bolsillo y la apretó en su mano.

-Dame lo de siempre- pidió lo más amable y tranquila que pudo y un momento después, delante de ella estaba esa botella negra con letras rojas finamente grabadas, sirvió despacio ese líquido rojo, abrió despacio la bolsilla que tenía en la mano, procurando ocultar sus acciones bajo la barra, tomo una de las pastillas y la otra la guardo de nuevo en su pantalón, la miro, era color rosado con un tallado de una cara feliz, "Que estúpido" pensó con el ceño fruncido, llevo la pasta con un movimiento rápido a su boca, pero antes de poder tragada escucho su nombre.

-¿Korra?- La aludida pego un respingo del susto, por todo el ruido del lugar no pudo distinguir la voz, así que se dio vuelta para ver quien la llamaba, aun con la píldora en su boca, tenía un sabor amargo, pues no se suponía que la debiera retenerla ahí y entonces la vio, a quien tanto esperaba, Asami se encontraba mirándola con una sonrisa pícara, como quien comete una maldad, Korra la miro de arriba abajo, llevaba una guerrera roja con negro y unos pantalones holgados, el cabello caía como una cascada negra sobre uno de sus hombros, sus labios estaban pintados con un fuerte color rojo y sus hermosos ojos verdes iban maquillados finamente, "un atuendo muy rudo para alguien tan amable", pensó sin darse cuenta que aún no pronunciaba palabra –Sabia que te encontraría aquí- pronuncio la aludida mientras se acercaba sugerentemente a Korra, se juntó mucho a ella y llevo su brazo por un costado de la morena, y tomo el vaso de la barra, se lo llevo con delicadeza a sus rojizos labios y bebió un pequeño trago, Korra estaba anonadada, viendo como en cámara lenta Asami realizaba todos esos movimientos, se percató de lo hermosa que era, y eso la hizo sonrojar de sobre manera, solo el fuerte sabor amorgo que se extendida por su boca la hizo reaccionar, sentía la lengua dormida, y con afán escupió la pastilla, una acción bastante burda, se golpeó mentalmente por ello y vio como Asami levantaba una ceja por tal acto.

-lo siento- dijo tímidamente –no esperaba verte aquí- mintió lo mejor que pudo, pero al final de la frase se le escapo un pequeña sonrisa, pero en ese momento su semblante cambio, quien era ella para arrastrar a esa hermosa chica a su maldita vida, no no debía dejar que pasara, le agradecía que la ayudara, pero no podía dejar que se acercara, un jalón la devolvió a la realidad, Asami la había tomado de la mano y la jalaba fuera del lugar -Oye …espera… ¿ qué haces? – decía entrecortadamente mientras intentaba chocar con la gente del lugar, pero la morena era olímpicamente ignorada, salieron del sitio el agarre de Asami era firme "también es fuerte" adulo Korra en su mente, mientras era empujada con un poco de brusquedad dentro de un sato móvil, la pelinegra se apuró a ponerse al volante y arrancar.

Decir que Korra estaba asustada era decir poco, primero porque Asami tenía un semblante completamente serio mientras manejaba, no sabía como pero era la única chica que lograba intimidarla de sobre manera, lo otro por lo que se sentía aterrada, era la forma de manejar de aquella mujer, iba a toda velocidad por las calles, casi no se detenía al dar las vueltas y eso estaba revolviendo el estómago de la morena quien no estaba acostumbrada ni un poco a la velocidad, se sostenía con fuerza de la manija de la puerta y del techo, Asami volteo a mirarla un momento.

-Quieres prestar atención al camino!- decía aterrada Korra y Asami se divertía con ello, es más lo estaba haciendo completamente a propósito.

-Si no condujera bien, te abría arrollado ese día- contesto con malicia mientras aceleraba más

Korra la volteo a ver perpleja –¡¿Fuiste tú?!... por poco me matas!- estaba bastante exaltada y pensaba que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, se le cruzo por un momento que si hubiera tomado la pastilla estaría más que tranquila, y no con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho

-Tú fuiste la que te atravesaste – repuso con tranquilidad, mientras levantaba su hombro en un gesto despreocupado, dio un derrape, lo cual provocó un gritillo de parte de Korra y luego se detuvo casi en seco, por lo cual la morena se estrelló con el cinturón de seguridad –Listo llegamos- dijo con una sonrisa, Korra como pudo se desabrocho el cinturón con las manos temblorosas y salió lo más rápido de pudo del satomovil, cuando lo hizo, sintió como sus piernas temblaban, se dobló un poco colocando sus manos en las rodillas y respiro profundamente.

Asami bajo del auto y miro a Korra, tardo un momento pero la morena de reincorporo y se miraron fijamente, le encantaban aquellos ojos azules como el mar, y sin más la pelinegra empezó a reír, una risa fresca que rápidamente contagio a Korra, quien sabía que aquel susto en el auto había sido una pequeña venganza por su repentina huida el día anterior, y allí riendo sintió algo que no había sentido hacia mucho tiempo: Tranquilidad. No sabía que tenía esa chica, pero la hacía sentir diferente.

Luego de que dejaran de reír, Korra observo el lugar donde estaban, era el pórtico de la pequeña casa donde había venido el día que se conocieron, salvo que esta vez estaba lo suficientemente consiente para apreciar el paisaje, era un mirador puesto que se veía toda Ciudad Republica desde lo alto, el mar se alzaba imponente reflejando las luces de la ciudad, era un hermoso lugar, entonces Asami tomo con cuidado la mano de la morena y camino hacia el mirador, un parador con césped corto y una que otra flor, se sentaron allí, sin decir nada, solo admirando la vista.

Korra aparto su vista del paisaje, y miro a su acompañante, bañada con la tenue luz de la luna se veía hermosa, era uno de los primeros aspectos que atraía a Korra, observo toda la extensión de la joven, y hasta ese momento se percató de la botella negra que tenía en la mano, la distinguía con facilidad era la que había pedido en el bar, Asami la debió coger antes de irse, y como si ese pensamiento lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, la joven blanquecina tomo la botella y la abrió, bebiendo un trago largo, sin dejar de ver el paisaje, quería hacerse la fuerte frente a la morena pero cuando aparto la botella de sus labios, empezó a toser copiosamente, en el bar había podido disimular perfectamente bien, pero aquí ya no pudo, el líquido le quemo la garganta, le gustaba su sabor pero no se podía acostumbrar a los altos grados de alcohol de la bebida, Korra la miraba divertida, entonces le fue ofrecida la botella.

-Podemos ir por vasos adentro si deseas, pero aquí se está bastante bien- dijo Asami en un hilillo de voz, Korra solo le sonrió y tomo la botella, y tomo un sorbo de esta, todo era plan de la pelinegra, quería saber lo que le sucedía a la sureña, pero no iba a obligarla a hablar, así que opto por este plan, embriagarla hasta que soltara la lengua.

Korra se acostó en el césped, era extraño, pero se había olvidado de todo en ese momento, miraba al cielo con una sonrisa, Asami la observaba, se veía tranquila y ella se sintió bien por ello, ninguna sintió la necesidad de hablar, el frio era presente, Korra no lo sentía, pero Asami bueno era ella otra historia, no está acostumbrada a bajas temperaturas, y era lógico, su tez blanca y cabellos negros, la hacían creer que tenía antepasados en la nación del fuego, estaba bien hasta el momento, pero el frio se le empezaba a colar de a pocos, pensó entonces que debía seguir con su plan, por su primer encuentro con la morena deducía que necesitaría más de una botella para embriagarla, entonces se puso manos a la obra, tomo la botella que estaba al costado de Korra y bebió un gran trago casi llenando su boca, entonces recogió su cabello y acerco sus labios a los de la sureña y la beso, eso tomo por sorpresa a Korra que hasta el momento había mantenido los ojos cerrados, tardo un poco pero respondió el beso ya que deseaba a esa mujer más de lo que ella misma quería aceptar, y cuando el beso se profundizo, se permitió abrir levemente la boca y allí lo sintió, un líquido entrando en su boca, sabía lo que era y lo bebió, escurrió un poco por su mejilla, y sintió si garganta arder, Asami se separó unos centímetros nada más y se miraron a los ojos, la blanquecina sonreía y Korra estaba perdida en su mirada esmeralda, era inquietante esa mujer, además de ser sumamente sensual, entonces para éxtasis de la sureña, Asami se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y empezó a mover lentamente sus caderas.

Korra estaba confundida no se imaginaba el por qué el comportamiento de Asami, pero estaba demasiado extasiada como para razonar sobre ello así que coloco sus manos en las caderas de la pelinegra para que prosiguiera con su movimiento, Asami sonreía, la tenía donde quería, había otras formas de obtener su cometido pero tenía que aceptar que también deseaba a esa enigmática sureña y si necesitaba hacer uso de sus atributos para sacarle información, en realidad no era algo que le molestara.

-Abre la boca- Dijo Asami en un tono bajo casi susurrando, había comenzado a sentir calor, Korra de inmediato acato la orden, y la pelinegra empezó a verter el licor directamente en su boca, la morena intento beber lo más rápido que pudo pero eso no impidió que un hilo de trago se escapara por la comisura de sus labios, entonces Asami se agacho despacio, y lamio el rastro del líquido, desde el cuello hasta su boca y la beso despacio, saboreando el vestigio de sabor, a Korra e ardía levemente la garganta, un calor se apodero de todo su cuerpo, no podía saber si era por el alcohol o por su acompañante, pero se sentía bien y de repente sintió la ausencia de peso sobre ella, y vio como Asami le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantar, luego caminaron despacio hasta la vivienda, Korra iba de lado a lado intentando mantener el equilibrio, estar bebiendo como loca le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Dentro de la instancia la morena se recostó en un gran sillón, sentía que la habitación se movía lentamente, miro al techo y como aire, no quería caer noqueada, no con cierta chica esperándola, refregó sus ojos despacio, intentando en vano recobrar la sobriedad, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con Asami ofreciéndole una copa con un líquido levemente amarillo, Korra la miro inquisitivamente

-¿Estas tratando de emborracharme?- dijo torpemente, sus palabras se extendían más de lo normal, pero aun así tomo la copa

-ese trago tuyo es demasiado fuerte para mí, así que acompáñame a tomarme este vino- dijo mientras se sentaba al pie de la morena y posaba su mano sobre el muslo de esta, mientras en la otra movía lentamente la copa en círculos.

Korra la miraba embelesada con la cabeza recostada en el espaldar del sillón, una sonrisa tonta se le escapó de sus labios, no podía pensar coherentemente, esa chica definitivamente le gustaba, bebió de su copa y el sabor ligero le pareció mas agua que cualquier otra cosa, así que la depuro de un sorbo y ese era su límite, se levantó torpemente, y extendió su mano a la pelinegra con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bailemos- dijo ante la mirada atónita de Asami, quien se levantó dejando su copa en el suelo, se acercó al estéreo que tenía en una esquina de la instancia y empezó a sonar una melodía suave, se dio vuelta y vio como la morena se tambaleaba de lado a lado, se acercó y paso sus brazos por sus hombros, Korra poso sus manos por la fina cintura de su acompañante, y empezaron a bailar despacio, la morena se movía torpemente pero eso no molesto a Asami que justo en ese momento había olvidado su plan.

Y allí estaban las dos, moviéndose de lado a lado al compás de la música, no existía nada más para ellas en ese instante, había algo que las unía, lo sentían, pero la morena sentía tanta carga sobre ella, se sentía realmente sola, pero en momentos como este, tenía un dejo de esperanza, como si todo se pudiera solucionar fácilmente.

-yo….yo loo siento- balbuceo Korra mientras se estrechaba más a Asami – no pueedo- acto seguido se separó con lentitud, no estaba consciente de lo que hacía o decía se tambaleo hacia la puerta, pero Asami la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo.

-confía en mi- dijo decidida, la mirada de Korra se ensombreció, era demasiado para ella todo había ocurrió demasiado rápido, el regreso de Zaheer, las alucinaciones, el torneo, el inesperado sentimiento hacia aquella chica, sin duda era demasiado, sus ojos se humedecieron y las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro, Asami la abrazo con fuerza

\- toda la desgracia empezó cuando yo era niña …..

 **Chan chan chan….. Si aquí acaba el capítulo.**

 **Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios y sobre todo por leer, así que espero sigan comentando, para poder seguir escribiendo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno yo sé que algunos me odiaron por dejar el capítulo anterior justo en la mejor parte, a punto de saber que le paso a Korra pero no desesperen más aquí está el capítulo que tanto esperaban… o ¿no?.**

EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO

Capítulo 10 – Pasado

-Zaheer ese maldito me arrebato todo- Korra lloraba sin poder evitarlo en el hombro de Asami que la sostenía fuerte, su cabeza daba vueltas y se sentía realmente débil, tanto de cuerpo como de alma, todo lo acontecido la noche anterior la agrumaba, había acudido a las drogas para sentirse un poco aliviada pero en realidad una vez pasado el efecto la hacían sentir peor, como que su vida no valía ya para nada.

-No puedo más con todo esto- seguía balbuceando, Asami movía su mano en círculos en su espalda intentando consolarla, ya en este punto, se sentía bastante culpable, pero en el fondo sabía que era necesario, que de alguna u otra forma podía ayudar, no sabía exactamente por qué pero se sentía comprometida, el haber ayudado a los hermanos con el trabajo le trajo cierta satisfacción y ahora quería ayudar a esa muchacha, aun no sabía exactamente a que se dedicaba, de donde Korra sacaba dinero para mantener a los hermanos, pero no tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que no eran buenos pasos, en ese momento recordó su conversación con Bolin.

 _Bolin y Asami caminaban despacio por los pasillos de la sección administrativa de Industrias Futuro, Bolin en lo poco que ella había conocido, se percató que era un chico bastante efusivo, cuando firmó el contrato literalmente se puso a saltar emocionado por toda la oficina, era un chico amable y se notaba que era bastante sincero, casi como un niño, por ello Asami inicio la conversación._

 _-yo…. Podría darle también empleo a Korra si lo necesita…- dijo dudando, casi se arrepintió al ver que la expresión alegre del chico había desaparecido, ahora mostraba un rostro en una mueca entra la tristeza y el enojo._

 _\- eres muy amable – dijo despacio el muchacho mirando al suelo –pero ella no lo aceptaría…-_

 _Asami se detuvo y poso su mano en el hombro del joven quien la miro con duda_

 _-Yo quiero ayudarla, no sé qué habrá pasado y sé que tú no me lo contaras, pero quiero ayudarla – dijo con un tono fuerte y decidido, Bolin la miraba expectante y de nuevo se preguntó si en realidad una persona ajena podría ayudarla, era claro que a él no la escuchaba y que la situación con ella se hacía cada vez más difícil y no quería verla desmoronarse lentamente, no de nuevo._

 _-Ella…- dudo por un instante, pero decidió arriesgarse – Korra no confía en nadie, a todos nos tocó lo que paso, a mí, a Mako, a Kuvira, tenemos un pasado en común, en cierto, pero a Korra la engañaron de mas, ella confió en alguien y la defraudo completamente…..- Bolin titubeaba era difícil recordar todo –a ella la utilizaron y la lastimaron, por ello si quieres ayudarla…. Tendrás que hacer que vea el mundo nuevamente, hacer…. Que confié de nuevo en las personas…. Hacer que se sienta fuerte de nuevo….. Pues a ellas la lastimaron demasiado – Bolin giro sobre su eje, y retomo la caminata hacia la salida, Asami guardo silencio, sabía que aquella confesión era más de lo que podía pedir, pero se percató en la poca información que en realidad estaba recibiendo_

 _-no es sencillo… yo no eh podido, nadie en realidad… - pronuncio de nuevo el chico cabizbajo, caminaron un poco más y ya se encontraban en la salida de la empresa, el sol alumbraba tenuemente_

 _-Muchas gracias por el empleo Asami, mi hermano y yo lo agradecemos demasiado!- se despidió Bolin con un semblante completamente diferente, como si el sol lo hubiera despertado de repente, abrazo a Asami con fuerza._

 _-Recuerden llegar a tiempo- Dijo Asami en forma de despedida viendo como el joven partía del lugar, pero este se dio vuelta un momento_

 _-Korra va todas las noches al mismo bar, se llama la "llamas de acero" – y dicho esto Bolin se fue emocionado a su casa, Asami se quedó sonriendo, no tenía que saber el nombre del bar, ya tenía claro cuál era y era momento de poner empeño en el nuevo enigma que se abría ante sus ojos._

Asami no sabía exactamente qué hacer con Korra, pero algo le decía que tenía que saber toda la historia en boca de la joven.

-Déjame ayudarte Korra- dijo casi en un susurro aun aferrándose a la joven que no paraba de llorar, pero que, cuando la escucho se apartó despacio, apartando su mirada al suelo

-nadie puede hacerlo, esta vez tengo que ganar!- dijo con enojo mientras se tambaleaba, decidió sentarse en el suelo agrumada, Asami se arrodillo frente ella y la beso despacio, gesto que sorprendió a la morena, quien no tardó en responder el gesto, cuando el beso termino Asami apoyo su frente en la de su acompañante.

-¿a quién tienes que vencer?- dijo despacio, en un susurro, Korra cerró los ojos, se sentía desarmada frente a esa joven, era tan dulce, tal amable, sintió un frio bajar por su espalda cuando Asami empezó a dejar pequeños y delicados besos por su rostro.

Asami acuno el rostro de Korra entre sus manos y deposito un beso profundo en sus labios, luego bajo por su barbilla y empezó a besar el cuello de la morena quien dejó escapar un suspiro, se acercó al lóbulo de la oreja y mordió delicadamente, Korra pego un pequeño respingo, y tomo una bocanada de aire y Asami sonrió ante su descubrimiento, la morena se sentía perdida en un mar de sensaciones, con movimientos un tanto torpes, desabrocho la chaqueta de Asami y dejo que sus manos tocaran la piel blanca debajo de su blusa, la joven Sato se sentó en las piernas de Korra y con un movimiento delicado dejo caer su chaqueta, para luego lentamente empezar a subir su camisa, Korra miro expectante como la piel nívea era expuesta, tocando donde más podía.

-Dime que sucedió- pronuncio la pelinegra con una voz seductora, deteniendo sus movimientos antes de poder exhibir sus pechos, sonriendo con malicia, Korra se sintió derrotada, sabía que aquella chica no se detendría hasta saber todo, y la poca cordura que le quedaba se desvaneció, acerco sus manos a las de la joven y termino de quitar la blusa.

\- soy…soy una luchadora de peleas clandestinas- menciono esto mientras devoraba con la mirada el hermosos sujetador de encaje que cubría los pechos blanquecinos, acerco sus labios, y beso la piel expuesta a la altura del pecho.

Asami se sonrojo, lo había logrado, había logrado hacer hablar a Korra, y ahora sentía su piel arder allí donde era besada, era un gesto delicado pero no por ello menos pasional, enredo sus dedos en el corto cabello castaño, mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

-¿por qué?- dijo entre suspiros, mientras con su hábiles manos quitaba la camisa verde de Korra y la arrojaba lejos, exhibiendo su bien marcado torso, sus pechos solo los cubría unos vendajes pero Asami pudo tocar cada musculo de su espalda y brazos, Korra alzo su mirada y se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento, para luego continuar con sus caricias, que más de pación eran de consolación, aprobación, comprensión, caricias de dos personas que no quieren sentirse solas.

-yo… debo mi libertad – Korra se abrazó con fuerza a Asami, y sus pechos chocaron, dejaron escapar un pequeño gemido por parte de ambas, Korra tenía enredadas las ideas en su cabeza.

-¿deber?- a la pelingra no le estaba gustando para nada el camino que tomaba la historia, sintió una pequeña ráfaga de miedo, pero en ese momento sintió que el peso de sus senos quedaba libre, Korra con delicados movimientos había quitado su sosten, la morena se separó un poco y miro a la mujer que tenía en frente, era hermosa, exquisita, recorrió con la mirada cada rincón de piel expuesta hasta llegar a aquellas esmeraldas que la veían con preocupación, ya había dicho demasiado pero sabía que no se podía detener, y en parte no lo quería, no quería guardarse todo de nuevo, al fin y al cabo dentro de poco todo acabaría, de una forma u otra.

Acerco su rostro al blanquecino pecho y lamio despacio uno de los senos de Asami, la sostenía de la cintura y escucho con satisfacción como la pelinegra lanzaba un pequeño gemido de gusto, siguió con su tarea, saboreando ávidamente, pasaba de uno a otro, Asami estaba extasiada, sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba de a pocos, bajo sus manos por la espalda de la morena, y empezó a retirar los vendajes que le impedían ver su hermoso busto, una vez lo hizo tomo de los hombros a Korra y la hizo acostarse en el suelo, se tomó el tiempo para acariciar toda la piel de su tonificado abdomen, percatándose de los moretones en sus costillas, estaba seguro que aquella sureña debía tener su misma edad, pero parecía haber tenido una vida tan difícil, tomo delicadamente la mano y empezó a retirar las vendas que cubrían ese brazo, Korra aprisionó la mano blanquecina y aparto la vista.

-Confía- susurro la pelinegra – déjame entenderte- noto como Korra dudaba, pero después de un momento aflojo su agarre, Asami procedió despacio, cuando retiro la venda pudo ver por qué Korra las llevaba, una cicatriz profunda sobresalía y rodeaba por completo la muñeca morena, Asami acaricio esa zona despacio, queriendo entender, tomo el otro brazo de la joven y retiro la otra venda, y allí tenía una cicatriz idéntica, pero a diferencia del otro bazo, este seguía una cicatriz rodeando el brazo hasta el codo, como si una serpiente se tratara, sintió terror al ver aquello, quien era tan cruel para hacerle semejante cosa a alguien tan joven como Korra, y ese pensamiento la hizo sentir enojada, no iba a dejar que las cosas siguieran igual.

-tengo que saber- dijo a modo de súplica mientras se recostaba sobre la morena y posaba su cabeza en el pecho de esta, se abrazó a ella y Korra correspondió el gesto, la joven sureña no respondió de inmediato, respiraba entrecortadamente, pero al final se decidió.

\- Zaheer recluta huérfanos de todas las naciones…y …. y los entrena para las peleas- empezó a relatar lo mejor que podía, las palabras se le enredaban e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contar todo de la forma más entendible posible.

-el…ese maldito, se queda con todas las ganancias y los mantiene…. Les da todo como si fuera un puto paraíso…. Pero el dinero no le interesa….. Lo hace por puro gusto –su voz sonaba entre cortada, Korra estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no ponerse a llorar de nuevo, apretó su agarre de su abrazo y respiro profundamente, Asami estaba sorprendida, era inquietante que alguien como ese hombre durara tanto tiempo sin que el peso de la ley cayera sobre él, estaba enojada, utilizar niños era algo muy bajo, pero aun no sabía que le había sucedido a Korra y tenía que ser paciente.

Korra cerró los ojos, los recuerdos empezaban a llegar de manera rápida y clara, tantos sentimientos que tenía adentro.

 _-el entrenamiento de hoy estuvo muy bien- Zahher caminaba tranquilo por unos pasillos junto con Korra que lo seguía con una sonrisa._

 _-Lo sé, soy invencible- decía la joven morena con arrogancia, el hombre solo se limitó a sonreír._

 _Korra veía a Zaheer como un padre, siempre se esforzaba para ganar su aprobación, después de todo fue el quien la salvo del asalto que devasto a la Tribu agua de Sur, era su salvador, además que había cuidado de ella, debía admitir que era demasiado estricto con los entrenamientos, pero ella podía soportarlo._

 _-La otra semana cumples años- Dijo el hombre tranquilo y en efecto Korra cumplía 17 años la próxima semana, si bien no era la fecha real de su nacimiento, era el día en que Zaheer la salvo, eso pasaba con todos, el día de su cumpleaños correspondía al día en el que eran encontrados._

 _-Así que te daré un regalo Korra- Siguió hablando el hombre con su gruesa voz –ya no eres una niña, y eres mi mejor alumna- decía orgulloso y Korra sentía cada vez más in sentimiento de felicidad de su corazón –tu regalo será la iniciación – hizo una pausa y detuvo su andar, se giró hacia la chica y la miro fijamente –te ganas tus tatuajes- termino solemne, Korra se llenó de felicidad tras escuchar aquello, dio un gritillo de felicidad y se abalanzo hacia el hombre abrazándolo por los hombros, el la cargo y la abrazo de igual forma –te lo has merecido pequeña- dijo al fin._

-Entonces el té hizo lo de la espalda- murmuro Asami desde el pecho de Korra, sus torsos estaban desnudos, y sentían la piel contra piel, las dos se sentían cálidas con el contacto, aun cuando permanecían acostadas en el suelo.

-sí, cuando Zaheer considera que uno de los jóvenes ya es apto para las peleas, los tatúa y les da un apodo- hizo una pausa, para calmar su mareo –yo….yo soy el Avatar- frunció el ceño un momento, pero se percató de inmediato que Asami no lo entendería

–Básicamente, es uno de los sobrenombres más fuertes…..por qué a él le encanta eso…catalogarnos como si fuéramos ganado…. Los apodos van de acuerdo a tus habilidades, si solo manejas un estilo de lucha te cataloga como un bender- al decir esto, a su mente vino el recuerdo de Earth Bender en la arena hace unos días, vio su rostro ensangrentado y se sintió mal por ello- es la categoría más baja- dijo en un susurro casi para sí misma

\- luego están los que hacen proezas, luchadores más fuertes, por lo general mezclan dos estilos de pelea, los nombran diferente, Lava, combustión… unificadora -dijo esto último con un estivo de sonrisa, recordaba a la perfección que el temperamento casi militar es el que le había ganado ese apodo a Kuvira.

Asami se levantó un momento para mirar el rostro de Korra al notar como ese último apodo era pronunciado diferente, y al notar la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en su rostro, sintió una corriente de celos, se sintió tonta porque en realidad no debía tenerlos, pero allí estaban, Korra al sentir el movimiento de la joven, ladeo su cabeza y empezó a jugar con sedosos mechones negros, sin siquiera percatarse de la seriedad de la otra.

-por ultimo….- siguió hablando la morena –estaría yo, el avatar, manejo todos los estilos de lucha- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona y de forma engreída, aun tenia espíritu para avivar su ego, eso hizo sonreír a Asami.

-¿y los hermanos que son?- pregunto la pelinegra por inercia, pues Bolin había revelado que tenían un pasado en común, estaba disfrutando de la delicadeza con la que Korra pasaba sus dedos por su cabello.

-ellos no llegaron a la iniciación- dijo despacio y su semblante se ensombreció, tomo una bocanada de aire, lista para continuar con su relato – aquí es donde sabrás porque tengo estas cicatrices, y como mi vida se vino abajo- dijo apartando su mirada de Asami y sacando su mano de su cabello. La pelinegra la miro expectante.

 _Estaba la joven morena en un cuadrilátero deteniendo los fervientes movimientos de un chico que cubría su rostro con un casco rojo_

 _-eres muy lento- dijo Korra en el momento que tomaba el brazo de su contrincante y haciendo una maniobra lo sacaba a volar lejos sobre su hombro, el chico cayo pesadamente sobre la lona, Korra rio efusivamente mientras iba a ayudarlo a levantar_

 _-jamás me ganare mis tatuajes- dijo el joven pelinegro mientras se quitaba el casco_

 _-solo ahí que echarle ganas Bolin…. Al menos te ganas un bender –dijo antes de empezar a reír de nuevo_

 _-claro lo dice la gran Avatar- contesta burlonamente –además de ser la favorita, nadie podría competir contra ti- comentario que solo hace que Korra se de vuelta, exhibiendo su tatuaje conformado por líneas azules en la extensión de su espalda, ya que solo se cubría dicha zona con un top azul, hace 3 meses había sido su cumpleaños, y ahora viajaba a diferentes arenas a competir como luchadora de Zaheer, lo que decía Bolin era cierto, ella era la favorita._

 _-pero vamos o tu ego aplastara a todos aquí- dijo el joven para pasar un brazo sobre el hombro de la morena y se fueron del lugar donde otros chicos entrenaban, caminaron por unos pasillos, riendo y hablando de trivialidades._

 _-ire a ducharme nos vemos luego- dijo la morena antes de tomar un camino diferente al joven, pero fue detenida por un golpecito en su espalda_

 _-¿tienes pelea esta noche?- pregunto Bolin_

 _-Sí, nada del otro mundo, se dicen que habrá muchos de todas las naciones- dijo alzando sus hombros en un gesto desinteresado_

 _\- bueno saberlo, así preparare mi kid para cuando te partan el trasero- dijo sonriendo, Korra hecho un bufido y los dos rieron, todos sabían que hasta el momento Korra estaba invicta, ambos tomaron caminos separados._

 _Korra doblo la esquina de un pasillo largo doblo a la izquierda, diversas puertas empezaron a aparecer, era la zona de los dormitorios de las chicas, y antes de llegar al final del pasillo donde estaba su cuarto, alguien jalo de ella y la aprisiono contra la pared_

 _-a la gran Avatar la han tomado por sorpresa, quien lo diría- dijo un joven de cabello negro y piel blanca_

 _-solo por ti amor- respondió la morena y beso los labios de la chica, un beso fuerte e inocente_

 _-Supe que vas a otra pelea esta noche- dijo Kuvira tomando la mano de Korra y guiándola hasta la habitación de esta, ya que al ser Korra la favorita, contaba con tener una habitación privada, el resto de los jóvenes compartían habitaciones de a 4_

 _-si lo usual- dijo sin interés Korra mientras entraba al cuarto y se sentaba en su cama, se quitó las botas de cuero que utilizaba, típicas de la tribu agua, para luego quitar su pantalón holgado azul_

 _\- que lastima, tenía planes para esta noche- repuso la ojiverde seductoramente mientras se recostaba en la puerta de la habitación. Korra se sonrojo por el comentario, tomo una tolla dirigiéndose al baño_

 _-podríamos aprovechar la ducha entonces- dijo la morena en la entrada del baño, antes de desaparecer dentro de este, Kuvira sonrió, y siguió a Korra_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Korra ya estaba lista, tenía una camisilla azul celeste completamente ajustada a su cuerpo, unos pantalones holgados color café, una piel sobre sus caderas y por ultimo un par de botas anchas de cuero._

 _-¿nunca has querido algo mas Korra? – pregunto Kuvira que estaba tendida desnuda bajo las sabanas de la cama con el cabello negro aun húmedo –Zaheer nos recogió de la calle, pero deberíamos poder escoger nuestro propino camino ¿No?-_

 _\- yo no me iría, además él nos trata bien, no nos falta nada, no sé por qué no te gusta estar aquí- dijo Korra mientras recogía su cabello en una cola alta, y hacia dos más pequeñas delante de su rostro, Kuvira no respondió, sabía que era un caso perdido, cuando la sureña hubo terminado de peinarse se dio vuelta y beso los labios de Kuvira antes de dirigirse a la puerta_

 _-nos vemos mañana vale- dijo Korra con una sonrisa_

 _-Pasare aquí la noche esperándote –respondió Kuvira y solo fue contestada por un ceño fruncido de Korra –créeme que mis compañeras de cuarto no me extrañaran- volvió a hablar en el momento en que se daba vuelta dando la espalda a Korra y extendía su brazo en un gesto de que se fuera, la morena sonrió y salió del lugar._

 _El viaje fue corto, Korra por alguna razón se sintió tensa, como una premonición, llegaron a una mansión, y es que la mayoría de los sitios donde se suscitaban las peleas eran de grandes magnates y como efectivamente le habían dicho a Korra allí había gente de todas las naciones, hubo dos peleas antes del turno de la joven, se quitó su camisilla, para que sus tatuajes solo se vieran interrumpidos por los vendajes que cubrían su pecho y entro al cuadrilátero, todo a su alrededor era hermoso, con finos detalles, la gente adinerada estaba sentada alrededor del cuadrilátero con caras solemnes cubiertas por máscaras, todos finamente vestidos._

 _Vio entonces a su contrincante, un hombre corpulento de tez morena y ojos celestes, era difícil saber más, ya que cubría la mitad de su rostro con una tela, iba toco vestido de azul, Korra dedujo rápidamente que era de laguna tribu agua, cuando los dos estuvieron listos, una campanilla sonó dando inicio a la pelea._

 _Algo andaba mal, aquel hombre no le gustaba y para el colmo de males, ni siquiera intentaba pelear solo desviaba los ataques que la morena propinaba y se movía de un lado para otro, el sujeto apartaba la vista de Korra para centrarla en el público, eso estaba enfureciendo a la morena y fue cuando paso, el hombre diviso lo que buscaba entre el público y sin tomarse un momento para meditarlo se abalanzo fuera del cuadrilátero, los asistentes se espantaron, las mujeres gritaban, y Korra estaba atónita, no entendía que sucedía_

 _-Te encontré maldito! – grito el luchador enigmático, golpeando con fuerza el rostro del hombre calvo_

 _-Zaheer!- Korra grito al ver la escena, y corrió hacia donde estos dos estaban_

 _El luchador saco un cuchillo y esgrimió con habilidad, pero Zaheer era rápido y esquivo las estocadas, pero un error y el luchador logro cortar su rostro a la altura de la ceja, Zaheer buzo, pero en ese momento llego Korra y golpe con fuerza al extraño_

 _-Que te sucede!- grito la morena defendiendo a Zaheer del ataque_

 _-ese hombre tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo a la tribu del sur!- respondió el sujeto colocándose nuevamente en posición de ataque, Korra se sobre salto, la tribu del sur era de donde ella provenía, y donde Zaheer la había rescatado_

 _-¿Ataque?-pregunto la sureña –Él no tiene nada que ver con eso- dijo señalando a Zaheer con el fin de aclarar el mal entendido_

 _\- yo lo enfrente ese día, ataco la aldea, con el fin de robarse a nuestros niños, asesino a los jefes tribales y se llevó a su hija- dijo con enojo el hombre –ahora quítate es hora de saldar cuentas- el hombre se abalanzo hacia_ _Zaheer, pero fue embestido por un hombre de la seguridad privada, muchos de ellos llegaron por la revuelta, Korra estaba estática, le dolía la cabeza intentando digerir toda la información, pero Zahher la tomo del brazo con fuerza y la arrastro fuera del lugar_

 _-no le creas – dijo estando afuera dirigiéndose a la furgoneta donde se transportaban, el hombre iba sangrando, pero Korra se zafo de su agarre con un movimiento brusco, estaba reuniendo fragmentos de memoria de cuando era niña, del ataque a la tribu, de su supuesto salvado, lo miro llena de enojo, lo que el atacante había dicho era probable y todo se confirmó cuando Zaheer empezó a reír._

 _-no debiste enterarte- dijo en un tono burlón, dando un puñetazo en el estoma de la joven, que de inmediato callo de rodillas en el suelo – lo siento pero eres mi favorita- y golpe con fuerza la nuca de Korra dejándola inconsciente_

Korra conto despacio todo lo sucedido a omitiendo su relación con Kuvira, lagrimas salía de sus ojos rodando por sus mejillas, se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo

-cuando volví a despertar estaba en un salón, encadenada a la pared de pies y manos- su voz flaqueaba ante el recuerdo, Asami la miraba horrorizada, la historia era peor de lo que ella imaginaba, ese hombre tenía que pagar.

-no sé cuánto tiempo me mantuvo allí, pero me debilite demasiado, tanto que no podía sostener mi peso, y tenía que estar colgada de las muñecas, por eso las cicatrices – dijo intentando calmar su llanto, Asami acaricio despacio la muñeca de Korra, ahora entendía de sobre manera el por qué las ocultaba, sus dedos se dirigieron hacia la que continuaba por su brazo y la duda la abarco

-¿y esta?- pregunto con miedo a ser demasiado directa, pero necesitaba saberlo todo

-Zaheer quería que siguiera luchando para él, por ello me reto, si lo vencía podría irme, si no tendría que quedarme con el- el llanto se volvió más efusivo en el momento en que a su mente llegaron las imágenes de ese día

 _Ghazan y P´li sostenían las cadenas de Korra mientras las llevaban a un cuadrilátero, todos los jóvenes estaban allí para presenciar la pelea, se había esparcido el rumor de que Korra había cometido alguna falta grave y por ello la tenían retenida, Bolin, Marko y Kuvira estaban en primera fila, enojados y asustados en partes iguales, ellos eran los únicos cercanos a la morena. Todos permanecían quedaron en silencio cuando subieron a Korra al ring, Ghazan quito las esposas de sus manos y dejo junto con las cadenas en la esquina, Zaheer la miraba confiado, la campana sonó y los dos se pusieron en guardia, Korra sentía toda su ira pasar por sus venas, apretó los dientes y se lanzó a su contrincante._

 _La pelea era candente, los movimientos de los dos eran similares, Korra lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra estaba enojada y no pararía hasta acabar con ese hombre, logro asentar una parada en el rostro de su oponente, pero fue envestida por un puño en su estómago, se tambaleo un poco pero tomo postura de nuevo, se estaba cansando, los ataques de Zaheer era precisos y se le hacía difícil esquivarlos, acertó un par de golpes más, los dos iban por el cuadrilátero como si danzaran, los dos sudaban copiosamente, y el público estaba en completo silencio, Korra atacaba efusivamente, pero Zaheer esquivaba cada uno de ellos con elegantes movimientos_

 _-bien se acabó el juego- sentencio Zaheer al momento que sonreía, sus movimientos en efecto era más rápido y ligeros, Korra se encontraba lenta por el cansancio, ese había sido el truco, Zaheer comenzó a arremeter con más fuerza, se movía de un lado para otro en círculos y acertaba golpes a la morena, en un momento ya tenía parte del rostro inflamado y se sostenía la costilla por una punzada de dolor, pero eso no hizo detener los ataques el hombre, por el contrario, los hizo más fuertes, Korra veía borroso, estaba perdiendo, entonces recibió una patada a la altura de su rodilla y cayó al suelo, todo el público tomo una bocanada de aire en el momento en que Zaheer tomo el cuerpo de la morena y lo alzo en el aire, se hincó en el suelo y golpeo la espalda de la morena contra su rodilla, Korra grito de dolor, había escuchado como algo se rompía, y se retorció de dolor por el suelo, pero Zaheer no se detuvo hay, se sentó sobre ella, y empezó a proferirle una series de golpes en el estómago_

 _-La va a matar- dijo Kuvira con enojo mientras hacia ademan de subir al ring para detenerlo, pero un toque fuerte sobre su hombro la detuvo_

 _-tenemos que sacarla pero todos se nos vendrán encima- hablo con seriedad Mako –Esperen la señal y la sacan de aquí- dijo antes de fundirse entre las personas del lugar y salir_

 _-espero se dé prisa- dijo preocupado Bolin al ver como la morena giraba en el suelo y vomita_

 _-Yo los trato como reyes- dijo Zaheer al público – y espero lealtad de ustedes- continúo en un tono de amenaza, camino lento por el cuadrilátero, los gritos de dolor de Korra se escuchaban en todo el lugar, Zaheer tomo una de las cadenas que había quedado en la esquina y se acercó a la maltrecha joven, enrollo el frio metal en el brazo de Korra y empezó a jalar con fuerza_

 _-no podemos esperar a Mako- bufo desesperada Kuvira quien era retenida por Bolin, confiaba en su hermano debían salir de allí como fuera y toda esa gente no se lo permitiría_

 _Korra gritaba en el suelo, Zaheer no paraba de jalar la cadena, eso era una táctica, una amenaza para todos los espectadores, la cadena empezó a ceder dejando un camino sanguinolento a su paso_

 _-Espero que esto sea un recordatorio Avatar- susurro Zaheer para que solo Korra escuchara, y antes de que pudiera proferir otro golpe, una explosión de escucho en el lugar y humo negro inundo el lugar, el caos se desato, los jóvenes corriendo de un lado para otro, Kuvira y Bolin se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el cuadrilátero, Bolin fue el primero en divisar a Zaheer y lo envistió mándalo lejos, Kuvira corrió a socorrer a Korra, la tomo por y la alzo en brazos, Korra profirió un grito de dolor, pero no había tiempo, ella y Bolin salieron corriendo del sitio, la morena se quejaba ante cada movimiento y aun llevaba la cadena colgando de su brazo, en la puerta se encontraron con Mako, y huyeron del lugar._

Korra lloraba efusivamente contando lo sucedido – el….. Me rompió….- dijo despacio –luego de eso…. Huimos a una aldea del reino tierra…. Fue ahí donde….- hizo una pausa larga que hizo preocupar a Asami –donde nos dimos cuenta que…. No podía mover las piernas… Bolin, Mako y Kuviera tuvieron que cargar conmigo por mucho tiempo, luego llegamos a ciudad república y pensaron que aquí podíamos quedarnos en definitiva, tarde dos años en hacer que mis piernas volvieran a funcionar…... ahora Zaheer llego a ciudad republica de nuevo y …. Yo aún le debo mi libertad, porque perdí- decía entrecortadamente –pero Asami…. Yo perdí- dijo profundamente como para ella misma

Asami se sentó de nuevo a horcajadas de Korra, poso una mano sobre su boca y pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, la historia era peor de lo que pensaba, era demasiado cruel, y allí estaban esas marcas que confirmaban cada palabra, se sintió impotente y culpable, pues por lo dicho por la morena, la gente adinerada como ella eran las que pagaban esas peleas, se quedaron así un momento, cada una llorando por su cuenta, hasta que el silencio lleno el lugar, Asami se levantó, y se llevó a Korra al cuarto, ninguna de las dos tenia energías para nada mas, así que se acostaron y abrazadas la una a la otra dejaron que el sueño las venciera.

 **Bueno aquí queda el capítulo de hoy, me disculpo si es un poco largo, pero era necesario contar todo de un solo empujón jajajaja lamento haberlos hecho esperar para saber que le paso a Korra pero aquí esta :D**

 **Espero sus opiniones respecto al capítulo, y espero les guste!**

 **me gustaría saber que papel quisieran para Asami de aquí en adelante**

 **Gracias por leer**


	11. Chapter 11

**EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO**

 **Capítulo 11- Quien manda**

Korra se removía inquieta entre las cobijas, entre sueños, veía los tortuosos recuerdos de su pelea con Zaheer, sudaba frio y su cuerpo se tensaba, pero sintió un apretón y un calor reconfortante, su respiración se calmó y abrió pesadamente los ojos, el cuarto estaba lleno de luz, eso hizo doler su cabeza, se llevó la mano a esta y profirió un leve quejido, si bien estaba acostumbrada a despertar con resaca, esta vez sentía un verdadero malestar, tal vez por la velocidad en que bebió, pues siempre solía tardar dos o tres horas en acabar la botella y esa noche había sido en menos de veinte minutos, entonces se percató que alguien la tenía abrazada por la cadera, giro su rostro, y se topó con una espesa cabellera azabache que le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, esa chica estaba recostada en su hombro y su mano la rodeaba, las dos estaban ahí abrazadas, Korra tomo aire, y se llenó con un olor a jazmin, eso le encanto, en ese instante se percató que también sus piernas se entrecruzaban, Korra se sintió extrañamente feliz, desde que estaba en los dormitorios con Kuvira no había despertado con nadie más así, ni siquiera hoy en día cuando pasaba la noche con la Gran Unificadora, despertaban de esa manera, ya que la noche que se rompió, se habían perdido muchas más cosas que solo la movilidad de sus piernas, la mano con la que tenía abrazada a Asami empezó a recorrer la extensión de la blanquecina espalda, era bastante suave, eso le fascinaba a Korra, que estaba sonriendo como tonta, no entendía que le sucedía, pero esa mujer lograba controlar su temperamento hostil, desde la primera vez que la vio en el bar, le llamo la atención, y ahora se encontraba ahí mismo, abrazándose con ternura, no lo entendía en verdad.

Pero su mente empezó a trabajar, no podía estar así con una persona tan atenta, no lo merecía, además de que eran completamente diferentes, alzo la vista del cabello negro y en la esquina más lejana del cuarto apareció de nuevo, esa alucinación, se sobresaltó pues la cogió por sorpresa, y su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo.

-hey… tranquila- la voz de Asami era clara, había despertado antes que la morena, pero quería disfrutar el momento, alzo su vista para ver el rostro de Korra, que estaba mirando muy seriamente la esquina del cuarto, algo no cuadraba ya que hace unos poco minutos estaba disfrutando de las caricias tranquilas de esta, se giró despacio y rectifico lo que ya sabía, que en el cuarto no había nada extraño, se volvió, y sin pensarlo beso profundamente a Korra.

El beso fue profundo y lleno de cariño, logrando relajar el cuerpo de la morena, Asami se separó lentamente y observo aquellos ojos celestes, tan brillantes esa mañana, Korra soltó un suspiro, no entendía como pero aquella chica lograba tranquilizarla muy rápido, agradeció además que no hiciera preguntas por su repentino cambio de humor, la miro fijo, ese verde esmeralda que sin darse cuenta le llenaba el corazón, suspiro profundamente y cerró los ojos, todo parecía un sueño del cual no quería despertar, con ambas manos acaricio la espalda desnuda de su acompañante, de arriba abajo, despacio, rozando únicamente la yema de los dedos. Abrió de repente los ojos de par en par y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo al darse cuenta que ambas tenían sus torsos desnudos, no pudo evitar mirar toda la extensión de piel expuesta y luego retirar la mirada bastante apenada.

Asami se sorprendió y encontró ese geste increíblemente tierno, no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa por el sonrojo en las mejillas de Korra la cual más apenada que antes tapo su rostro con ambas manos.

-perdona por lo de ayer- sonó la voz entrecortada de la morena

-no hay nada que perdonar- dijo dulcemente Asami que estaba más que enternecida por el comportamiento infantil de la morena –es más, estoy agradecida de que fueras sincera conmigo- continuo –ahora necesito saber si me dejaras ayudarte- dijo esto un poco prevenida, pero en el fondo era lo que más quería, ahora tenía un norte, un idea de adonde ir, ya no era la niña rica que todo obtenía con solo desearlo, ahora esa morena enfrente suyo era un reto.

Korra retiro despacio las manos de su rostro y su mirada estaba cargada de seriedad, no dijo nada, y con un movimiento leve aparto a Asami, se levantó despacio de la cama y salió de la habitación, fue a la sala y empezó a buscar su ropa, tenía que irse, tanto de esa casa como de la vida de la joven Sato, no quería herir a nadie más en su vida y la forma más fácil de hacerlo era sencillamente alejarse, empezó a vendarse el busto despacio, se sentía pesada y triste por tener que irse, además que el dolor de cabeza no le ayudaba en absoluto

–lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que intervengas en todo esto- dijo con seriedad Korra apenas noto que la otra joven había salido del cuarto, se le estrujaba el corazón pues se sentía tan cómoda con ella, pero era mejor así, era lo necesario, termino de vendar su pecho e iba a recoger su camisa cuando sitio un jalón y de repente se encontraba frente a Asami que la miraba con seriedad

-ahora vas a escucharme bien- dijo la pelinegra sosteniendo la mirada a Korra quien la miraba asustada –ni por un momento se te puede pasar por la cabeza que después de saber todo lo que me contaste me quedare de brazos cruzado- su voz sonaba amenazante, estaba enojada y no era una persona quien lograra disimular con éxito su fuerte temperamento, estiro su cuerpo y aprovecho los centímetros que le sacaba de estatura a la morena para parecer más intimidante – ahora te quedaras aquí, te sentaras en la mesa y comeremos un rico desayuno- sentencio al fin, tenía un plan y sabía que Korra no iba a cooperar en ayudarse a sí misma, tenía un as bajo la manga y no necesitaba presionar a la morena, pero si era necesario que supiera con quien trataba, además que disfrutaba tener las cosas bajo su mando –¿Quedo claro?- dijo por ultimo.

Decir que Korra estaba aterrada era poco, a lo largo de su vida, desde pequeña, estaba acostumbrada a ser ella quien intimidara a las otras personas, dentro y fuera del ring era así, todos le parecían temer, inclusive la gran unificadora terminaba haciéndose a regañadientes a lo que Korra quería, ella no estaba acostumbrada a sentirse así como se sentía en ese instante, intimidada y pequeña, sentía como que la mujer que tenía al frente se alzaba varios metros sobre ella y supo en ese instante que no tenía oportunidad contra ella, así que despacio y después de un momento de silencio, movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa pues no se quería arriesgar a hablar, Asami la miro con seriedad por unos segundos mas y después le regalo una tierna sonrisa, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina recogiendo la camisa de Korra en el camino.

-por Raava… – susurro Korra para sí misma en el momento en que la joven Sato desaparecía de su vista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-el comunicado ya fue enviado, se notificó a todos los recintos, desde el más alto al más bajo- dijo el hombre entrado en años, actual CEO de industrias futuro –solo faltaría saber dónde haremos el torneo y todo estará listo- decía por ultimo mientras le daba una larga calada a un habano ya consumido a la mitad.

-perfecto, se hará en las afueras de ciudad república para no tener que albergar a nadie, solo se utilizara para las peleas- sonreía pues su plan en espacial era atrapar a cierto ratoncillo que se le había escapado

-tengo una pequeña propiedad a nombre de otro sujeto que queda a hora y media de la salida de la ciudad, allí podría ser- sentencio con calma Hiroshi –la puedo prestar solo con la condición de tener asientos de primera fila- su tono era tranquilo pues sabía que era un precio mínimo –del resto vamos como siempre en las ganancias- concluyo

-por mí no hay problema- dijo por ultimo Zaheer antes de extender su mano y cerrar el trato, todo estaba listo –ah una cosa más- dijo sin soltar la mano regordeta del empresario –apenas sepas si el avatar va a participar o no, infórmame- su voz era seria dando por entendido la importancia de esa orden

-oh sobre ello, ella fue la primera en aceptar, es la enviada del recinto "La extinción"- dijo sereno Hiroshi pues no alcazaba ni un poco en saber la magnitud de lo que se estaba gestando. Zahher inmediatamente soltó su mano y camino hacia la ventana de la pequeña morada.

-perfecto entonces, hemos terminado por hoy- dijo esto sonriendo, su plan estaba saliendo de maravilla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-BBOLLIIINNNN!- Mako sacudía fervientemente a su hermano con el brazo sano – es el primer día y vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa!- decía ya más enojado, mientras veía como su hermano abría lentamente los ojos, se apartó de él y vio como el ojiverde bostezaba despacio

-ya estoy ya estoy- balbuceaba Bolin mientras restregaba sus ojos, estaba confundido, miro a su hermano y a su cabeza llego todo el recuerdo del trabajo recién adquirido –YA ESTOY!- grito mientras corría al baño.

Mako solo suspiro pues su hermano nunca cambiaria, y eso de cierta manera le alegraba, él ya estaba listo para salir, entonces se encamino a la cocina para empacar sus respectivos desayunos, ya que por la tardanza tendrían que comer en el camino, todo esto mientras Bolin corría desesperado por toda la casa, luego de salir de la ducha, buscando que ponerse, cuando estuvo listo se paró en frente de la habitación de Korra y su semblante de ajetreo cambio a una de tristeza.

-Tampoco vino anoche- dijo en un susurro que su hermano no pasó por alto

\- Si fue con Kuvira no es raro – se apresuró a decir Mako para reconfortar a Bolin quien solo mostro una cara de enojo para luego encaminarse a la puerta

-Bien vamos- dijo el ojiverde, Mako solo suspiro y salieron de la vivienda

En el trayecto a una de las fábricas de Industrias Futuro, Bolin recupero su semblante habitual, ahora más que emocionado por el nuevo trabajo, y eso era lo increíble del muchacho bonachón, esa facilidad que tenía para dejar los malos tragos de la vida atrás y siempre ver algo positivo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Bien aquí acaba este capítulo, todo va encajando en sus respectivos lugares, y el torneo ya casi da inicio, ahora hago la misma pregunta jajajaja ¿Cuál les gustaría que fuera el papel de Asami en todo esto?**

 **Bueno con tristeza les digo que eh recibido muy pocos Riview si siguen así les aseguro que matare a Korra o a Asami ù.ú conste que no es una amenaza sino una advertencia jajaja**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **PD: se que me tarde pero sin comentarios no me inspiro ò_ó**


	12. Chapter 12

EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO

Capítulo 12 – informacion

-No estoy muy segura de quererme subir de nuevo - la voz de la morena reflejaba temor, se encontraba de pie frente al Satomovil de una Asami que se reía a carcajadas

-Lo de la vez pasada solo fue un pequeño castigo- dijo entre risas, en verdad había asustado a la morena y se sentía realmente bien con eso

-lo sé pero…. Empiezo a creer que estas realmente loca- respondió Korra, percatándose de lo ciertas que eran sus palabras, la pelinegra le parecía alguien de mucho carisma, pero aun ahora no entendía muy bien sus razones para actuar.

La pelinegra entro al auto y lo encendió, y espero paciente a que Korra entrara, la cual miro, el panorama de la ciudad que se veía desde donde estaba y suspiro resignada, entro al satomovil y de inmediato abrocho su cinturón de seguridad

-bien vamos- dijo tomando aire, esperando lo peor

El viaje, al contrario de lo que esperaba la morena, fue tranquilo, bajo un poco la ventanilla, y se dejó relajar por la brisa que entraba por esta, eran alrededor del mediodía, y el sol, en lo alto del cielo, sacaba hermosos brillos a la ciudad, Korra se permitió cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la sensación de tranquilidad, respiro profundo, y su mente quedo en blanco.

Asami la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, y sintió cierta satisfacción al ser ella la que le estuviera dando la tranquilidad que ahora se reflejaba en la otra joven, sonrió para sí misma, al observar como aquella joven parecía perder años, que ya no se veía cansada, optó entonces por escoger el camino largo al edificio de Korra, tratando de alargar lo más posible ese silencio como que compartían en ese momento, el trayecto se extendió, y cuando el bullicio de la ciudad las abarco Korra abrió los ojos y miraba distraída por la ventana aun en calma, recorrieron todo el camino en silencio, hasta cuando finalmente el auto se estaciono en frente del edificio.

-Gracias- pronuncio la morena casi en un susurro, tomo aire, y se acercó despacio a Asami para besarla despacio, duro unos segundos, y antes de que la pelinegra lograra reaccionar, vio como Korra salía despacio del auto y se adentraba en el edificio.

Asami pensó que tal vez allá sido su imaginación, pero pudo sentir un dejo de cariño en el último gesto de Korra.

Llego a Industrias Futuro en poco tiempo, tendría que dejar de llegar tan tarde si quería que su padre no la descubriera, no quería arruinar sus planes de esa forma, se tenía que obligar a pensar sus movimientos con más calma y astucia.

-Buenas tardes Opal- dijo Asami a su secretaria, quien muy amablemente se encargaba de cubrirla cuando, como hoy, llegaba tarde, la chica sonrió

\- creeré que te has conseguido un novio- dijo con picardía la secretaria, quien ya conociendo de años a Asami se le permitían ciertas imprudencias

-jum! Nada de eso- respondió con falsa seriedad, para luego dar una pequeña risilla por lo irónico de la situación

-por favor llama al nuevo empleado, Bolin, a mi oficina- termino por decir antes de adentrarse en su despacho

Se sentó en el asiento que tenía detrás del gran escritorio repleto de papeles, respiro profundo, ahora tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era el bajo mundo, ese al que Korra pertenecía, necesitaba entonces tener más información, encendió la laptop, y con calma pero no muy convencida de que lo que hacía era correcto, empezó a buscar sobre el rapto de menores, pero no encontró ninguna noticia relevante, lo medito por un momento Korra había dicho que solo raptaba huérfanos y por lo tanto no quedaría registro de su desaparición "muy astuto" peso para sí, mientras sospesaba su nueva búsqueda, recordó entonces la anécdota de la morena, el hombre encapuchado había dicho que Zaheer había atacado la tribu del sur, asesinado a los líderes tribales y raptado a su hija, que en definitiva era Korra, esa era una noticia que no podía pasar por alto en los medios locales, aunque a decir verdad las tribus agua se esforzaban bastante en mantener en privado la mayor cantidad de información posible, eran bastantes herméticos en sus asuntos, mas sin embargo inicio su búsqueda, solo encontró pequeños fragmentos de lo sucedido, nada realmente fructífero, se recostó en su asiento y tomo una bocanada de aire para luego expulsarlo lentamente.

Permaneció así unos minutos hasta que escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta del despacho

-Adelante- dijo lo sufrientemente alto como que se escuchara a través de la puerta, la cual se abrió despacio y Bolin entro muy despacio caris bajo, con un aura deprimida, Asami le pareció extraña esa actitud pero le restó importancia, tenía algo más importante en que pensar en ese momento.

-Siéntate necesito hablar contigo de algo importante- dijo la pelinegra con una excesiva seriedad a su parecer, pero su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora en ese momento.

Pero con ese comentario, solo logro que nos ojos del joven se llenaran de lágrimas, se dejara caer al suelo y se fuera a rastras hasta los pies de Asami

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- decía lloriqueando el muchacho – échame a mí pero a mi hermano déjalo trabajar, TODO ASIDO MI CULPA- arremetía en suplica mientras llevaba su completamente al suelo en un extraño gesto de arrepentimiento

Asami se sobresaltó con la actitud del joven.

-De que hablas no voy a despedir a nadie – en realidad no tenía idea de que le pasaba al joven -¿Por qué dices eso? – propuso al final

Bolin levanto la vista, sorbió con fuerza su nariz y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas respondió

-Mi hermano y yo llegamos 15 minutos tarde esta mañana- dijo aun con su semblante triste

-Bolin tranquilo, por ser el primer día los perdono, pero no es eso de lo que quería hablar contigo- decía a modo de explicación mientras retenía una risilla –anda levante y siéntate-

El rostro de Bolin paso de una enorme alegría a una de vergüenza, y luego con las mejillas levente sonrojadas se sentó frente al escritorio de la pelinegra esperando el tema de conversación. Asami tomo aire, en realidad era un tema difícil de abordar

-Korra me conto todo anoche- dijo despacio y claro, y vio como Bolin la miraba fijo con un interrogante en el rostro

-¿Estaba contigo anoche? – Bolin parecía confundido, y Asami solo afirmo con su cabeza, lo cual provoca una gran sonrisa en el rostro del joven –Toma esa Gran Unificadora- dijo casi como para sí mismo en tono burlesco, pero Asami no paso por alto ese apodo de nuevo pero antes de que pudiera preguntar Bolin siguió hablando.

\- no puedo creer que en verdad te contara – dijo ahora más serio, mirando fijamente a la ojiverde, exponiendo una pregunta implícita, ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

-como lo logre no importa- intervino rápidamente –Korra me conto todo sobre Zaheer, el ataque a la Tribu del sur y … – dudo un momento – … el resultado de la contienda- dijo al fin –pero no entiendo como alguien como él pueda seguir operando- propuso finalmente

Bolin se movió incomodo en su asiento tomo aire y prosiguió con la conversación

-como ya te ha contado todo, no veo por qué no contarte el resto – dijo para auto-convencerse – las peleas clandestinas son patrocinadas por gente millonaria, son los que más dinero le invierten a esa insana diversión, mucha a las contiendas a las que fue Korra cuando trabajaba para Zaheer eran oficiadas en grandes mansiones, los empresarios van, pero rara vez dejan ver sus rostros, también ahí recintos pequeños, ellos trabajan para gente del común pero los dueños siempre terminan siendo gente de mucho poder monetario, como en el que Korra trabaja actualmente- dijo esto con el ceño fruncido

Asami no le sorprendió del todo aquella información pero algo retumbo en su mente, personas como ella y su padre eran los que alimentaban aquella industria y repercutía en que personas como Zaheer pudieran seguir haciendo de las suyas sin ningún problema, entonces algo cruzo su mente, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que su padre hacia cuando pasaba noches enteras fuera de casa?, negó fuertemente con su cabeza, tenía que alejar a toda costa esa idea de su mente, conocía a su padre y el no sería capaz de financiar tal atrocidad.

-Zaheer… que más me puedes decir de el- pregunto Asami

\- Zaheer…. Bueno como ya te habrá dicho Korra, él se dedica a reclutar huérfanos, como mi hermano y yo, Zaheer es alguien que tiene unas ideologías bastantes complicadas, le encanta ver todo en caos, aun cuando es muy estricto, tiene a los guerreros más fuertes del mercado, por eso….- dudo un momento y pensó con calma sus palabras – digamos que el ataque a la tribu agua no fue porque si, luego de que todo eso paso, intentamos recopilar información de lo sucedido, y resulta que en el mercado la gente del sur es muy buena luchando, además que las condiciones climáticas en la que viven hace más resistentes sus cuerpo, pero allí no abandonan a sus niños, por eso Zaheer planeo el ataque, pero salió todo mal y por ello solo pudo llevarse a Korra –su rostro se transformó en uno de furia, y apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas – por eso la entreno tanto, por eso era su preferida, era su premio y ahora no la quiere dejar en paz –agacho levemente la cabeza intentando controlar su enojo.

Asami se sorprendió, al parecer era un negocio mucho más amplio de lo que creyó, y no podía creer que todo eso sucediera debajo de las narices del mundo entero, entonces se percató de lo inocente que era sobre esos temas, se había empeñado toda la vida en estudiar su ingeniería que nunca se percató del mundo que la rodeaba, y dentro suyo surgió algo, un afán de justicia, si todos aquellos millonarios podrían enriquecer una industria de peleas y raptos, porque ella no podría desde su posición hacer algo en contra?

-¿Cómo sobrevivieron esos años en los que Korra no podía caminar?- pregunto por ultimo casi sin pensarlo y tanto como termino la pregunta, se arrepintió, el rostro de Bolin se ensombreció completamente

-fue complicado… - respondió vagamente – no teníamos nada, ni siquiera a Korra- dijo por último y enmudeció.

Un silencio incomodo se expandió por toda la habitación, el ambiente se había vuelto de repente denso y sofocante, Asami miro el reloj q colgaba en una de las paredes, y encontró la excusa perfecta para dispersar el ambiente

-te eh quitado tu hora de almuerzo así que como recompensa, te invito a comer- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras veía como el chico sentado delante suyo se le iluminaba la cara con una sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-YA DEJAME EN PAZ- grito con furia Korra mientras tomaba una mesilla de su cuarto y la aventaba con fuerza hacia una pared de su habitación, respiraba agitadamente y tenía los puños apretados con fuerza, el atardecer se filtraba por la ventana, y dejaba ver todo el desorden causado por la imaginaria lucha contra ella misma, con furia, soltó un grito desgarrador mientras golpeaba con su puño una de las paredes, desesperada poso sus manos en su cabeza y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, y la visión delante de ella desapareció.

-esto no está bien, esto no está bien- se repetía una y otra vez mientras apretaba sus ojos y masajeaba ansiosamente su cabeza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Bien veo que la amenaza sirvió para que comentara, y así me gusta!, así que no crean que acaba aquí, si no comentan matare a alguien chévere de forma cruel ù.ú eh dicho.**

 **Bueno en realidad agradezco mucho sus comentarios! Por ello no dejen de hacerlo.**

 **Disculparan el retraso en actualizar pero es que a veces me sale un montón de trabajo, pero prometo que no dejare botada la historia. se que es un capitulo un poco corto, pero es tan solo una transición de lo que se vendrá**

 **Pregunta de la semana! ¿Qué persona les gustaría que apareciera?**

 **Gracias a todos por leer! Y no olviden comentar**


	13. Chapter 13

EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO

Capítulo 13 – inminente

Korra permaneció arrodillada en medio de su destrozada habitación por casi una hora, sabía perfectamente que estaba perdiendo completamente la razón, y en efecto era así, la reaparición de Zaheer en su vida la trastornaba demasiado, fue tal su sufrimiento en aquella pelea y luego su tortuosa recuperación, que el solo cruzársele aquel nombre por la mente, sencillamente enloquecía.

El cuarto ahora estaba completamente oscuro, y en aquella penumbra pareció recobrar un poco de fuerza, aparto las manos de su cabeza y a tiendas, desplazándose por el suelo, abrió su armario y recogió una botella de Taog un trago de Ba Sing Se que llevaba guardando hace bastante tiempo, la destapo y de su bolsillo saco la pequeña píldora que le había dado Kuvira, la trago con afán y bebió un largo trago, se sentó en el suelo y recostó su cuerpo contra la pared.

Mientras esperaba a que la pastilla hiciera efecto, tomaba tragos frecuentes de su botella, y de repente se sintió somnolienta, sin duda ese coctel químico que estaba entrando a su cuerpo no era nada compatible con el alcohol, su cabeza iba de un lado a otro sintiéndose completamente mareada, no sentía las extremidades de su cuerpo, y eso le hizo esbozar una sonrisa triste, pero en realidad eso era lo que quería, no llegar a sentir nada. Su cabeza al fin callo y un hilo de saliva se apresuró a caer de su boca entre abierta, la botella callo de su mano y mojo lentamente su pantalón por un costado.

Se empezó a sentir leve, como si de repente no existiera, sus ojos estaban abiertos, y pudo notar una luz que se filtraba debajo de la puerta, intento recordar con fuerza si la había o no asegurado, pero en su cabeza nada tenía forma y todo era muy disperso. Luego una gran cantidad de luz la envolvió, era tal su estado que ni siquiera sus ojos reaccionaron a aquello, vio como unos zapatos se acercaban a ella, y luego vio un ceño fruncido y una boca que se movía agitadamente, pero no escuchaba nada, entrecerró los ojos intentado enfocar más la imagen que tenía adelante, vio unos ojos verdes, un rostro rectangular, unas cejas espesas negras.

-Bolin…- logro articular torpemente, y todo se fundió en negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Por que Kuvira le sigue dando estas mierdas!- decía enojado Mako mientras preparaba la mesa del comedor para que Bolin recostara a la morena allí

\- voy a hablar con esa mujer seriamente- contestaba el ojiaverde mientras examinaba a Korra detenidamente, le tomo el pulso, y probaba las reacciones de su cuerpo, no era la primera vez que había tenido que lidiar con una situación así, salvo que la anterior vez fue a la misma Kuvira a la que tuvo que atender

\- no veo que allá una sobredosis, solo se jodío mezclando todo con alcohol – dijo al fin repensando todo lo sucedido, recopilando los datos de la atención que le dio de la morena y de la botella que hallo en el cuarto, le dolía la cabeza y estaba agitado, igual Mako quien caminaba de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado

\- no entiendo que le pasa, porque hace esto!- decía casi gritando el hermano mayo viendo del cuarto de la morena a ella misma desde el pasillo, los dos estaban asustado pero Mako aún era ignorante del regreso de Zaheer –Por qué no puede dejar todo atrás, ya pasaron 3 años!, que siga peleando eso no importa, pero por que hace esto hermano - prosiguió diciendo Mako quien aunque no era íntimo de Korra seguía siendo su amiga, y había cuidado de ella tanto tiempo que cualquier cosa que le sucediera le causaba estrés.

Pero antes de que Bolin pudiera contarle toda la situación, Korra abrió los ojos y empezó a moverse frenéticamente

-Mako!- grito el menor mientras sujetaba de los hombros a la chica, el mayor llego a ayudar y sostuvo con fuerza sus pies.

-Está teniendo una ataque de pánico, sostenla fuerte!- Korra estaba supremamente agitada, se movía con fuerza, balbuceaban palabras intangibles

-Korra! Estas bien!, estas con nosotros! Ya todo paso- decía airadamente Bolin intentando calmar a la morena, y parecía funcionar pues sus movimientos ya no eran tan fuertes, entonces se permitió acariciar el rostro de la joven con una mano –Todo estará bien, no te hará nada- dijo más bajo e íntimo, lo cual hizo que Korra se calmara por completo, la alzo un poco y la abrazo con fuerza – saldremos de esta, lo prometo, no permitiré que te suceda nada de nuevo- decía casi susurrando mientras su mano acariciaba el cabello corto de la joven que ya respiraba con tranquilidad, hasta que quedó dormida

-Mako, ahí algo que debes saber….- dijo por fin el menor recostando a Korra con cuidado y recogiendo una cobija que había caído al suelo y la arropaba, volteo su rostro, y vio aquellos ojos color miel expectante

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asami llego a la mansión y se dirigió de inmediato al estudio, con todo el asunto de Korra había perdido demasiado tiempo y tenía muchos prototipos sin terminar, eso tarde que temprano llamaría la atención de su padre, así que se propuso adelantar todo el trabajo en las noches, se puso ropa más cómoda y empezó a trabajar .

Paso en promedio una hora cuando escucho dos golpes secos en el estudio, sonrió sabiendo que era, y se apresuró a abrir.

-Padre buenas noches- dijo sonriente Asami mientras se apresuraba a dar un abrazo de bienvenida a aquel hombre de espeso bigote y gafas redondas

-parece que alguien está feliz hoy- dijo el hombre bonachón mientras correspondía el abrazo, para luego apartarse un poco

-no le veo nada de malo- respondió la pelinegra con una leve risilla, era cierto, después de almorzar con Bolin se dejó impregnar con los recuerdos de los tiernos gestos de Korra y eso extrañamente la había mantenido feliz el resto del día

-no para nada, pero ya es hora de ir a cenar señorita- dijo el hombre mayor antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse al comedor.

La cena trascurrió con tranquilidad, hablaron de temas triviales y del estado de la empresa, estuvieron charlando un rato más en la sala antes de finalmente irse cada uno a su respectiva alcoba, Asami se acostó, y aguardo a alguna señal de que su padre de nuevo, partiría esa noche, pero no hubo ninguna, entonces se permitió cerrar los ojos para descansar, mas sin embargo la voz de Bolin retumbo en su mente _"las peleas clandestinas son patrocinadas por gente millonaria",_ algo no cuadraba, se sintió inquieta de repente, le sentó mal el pensar en todas las comodidades que tenía, y como gente como ella podría llegar a hacer tanto mal, su mente empezó a divagar más en el tema, y una pregunta crucial se quedó en ella, ¿Qué hacia su padre en las noches que salía de la mansión?, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mako estaba en uno de los sillones de la sala con los codos reposados en sus rodillas, despacio dio una calada profunda al cigarrillo que sostenía entre sus dedos, mantenía su vista distante por la venta, donde solo lograba ver edificios oscuros, era tarde en la noche, y su mente aun intentaba digerir todo.

-No quiero ni imaginar qué consejo le abra dado Kuvira- dijo por fin rompiendo el largo silencio, volviendo a tragar una bocanada de aire

-tengo que hablar con ella, no queremos que Korra termine haciendo una estupidez- repuso pensativo Bolin quien estaba sentado en el suelo frente a su hermano, se sentía inquieto por la reaparición de Zaheer al igual que el resto, volteo a ver a Korra que seguía durmiendo en la mesa, seguramente ya le había hablado a Kuvira sobre aquello y sabía bien del carácter de la pelinegra, pensó entonces en que era inútil seguir escapando, que la situación se les estaba saliendo de las manos.

-hablemos con la policía- dijo al fin el menor –no podemos seguir que siga sucediendo todo esto- dijo con desgano, Bolin estaba desesperado por la situación de la morena, era su amiga y la quería demasiado, había intentado por años reparar todo el daño que le ocasionaron sin ningún éxito, su único logro era haberla mantenido con vida.

Mako en respuesta solo sonrió con tristeza, ambos sabían que no era posible, que no era una verdadera solución, conocían a ciencia cierta el poder de Zaheer, años huyendo de él les había enseñado tantas cosas. El mayor de los hermanos inhalo de nuevo el espeso humo y lo soltó despacio sin saber cómo actuar, mientras que el menos le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, ahora que habían conseguido un trabajo medianamente decente y honrado, se le hacía difícil pensar en huir y entonces una idea surco su cabeza.

-la señorita Sato…- dijo como para sí mismo

-que ahí con ella- respondió el mayor con un poco de rudeza, no era momento para estar pensando en trivialidades

-Korra le conto parte de lo que ha pasado- dijo ensimismado en la loca idea que se le estaba formando en la cabeza

\- ¿es enserio?- ahora había captado la atención de Mako que conociendo a la morena, creía completamente imposible aquella situación.

\- ¿y si le pedimos ayuda?, ella tiene dinero, y con ello contactos, algo podrá hacer- soltó por fin la bomba Bolin, quien sonreía animado a su hermano quien solo lo miraba confuso, y luego con algo de enojo.

-no podemos involucrar a nuestra jefa en esto, es peligroso- respondió serio, en su psicorigida mente tan solo la idea le parecía inapropiada e imposible.

Iba a continuar con su reproche, pero la morena se removió encima de la mesa y abrió pesadamente los ojos, su mente estaba nublada y sentía el cuarto girar a su alrededor, en un tosco movimiento se movió al borde de la mesa y asomo su cabeza para devolver el contenido de su estómago, los músculos de su abdomen se contraían con fuerza aunque no tuviera nada más que vomitar, los hermanos se acercaron para auxiliarla, y lograron sentarla con cuidado en el borde opuesto de la mesa, llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza en un acto reflejo al dolor.

-Korra…- dijo débilmente Bolin, por lo cual se ganó una mirada azulina casi inexpresiva y una sonrisa débil

-estoy bien chicos- dijo con torpeza sintiendo el cuerpo aun levemente entumecido, se sentía liviana y aun su cabeza no podía procesar la información por completo, mas sin embargo estaba mejor que hacía unas horas

-quiero dormir en algo mejor, que la mesa- continuo mientras con ayuda de Bolin se ponía de pie, y camino despacio hacia su habitación sosteniéndose de las paredes, encendió la luz de la habitación y se quedó viendo el interior completamente destruido, no sabía que sentir realmente.

Bolin quien la siguió de cerca por el pequeño pasillo sé le quedo viendo, triste y dolido, lo sobresalto la amortiguada risa de la sureña, eso termino de estremecer su corazón, detuvo a su amiga en el momento que había hecho el ademan de entrar en el cuarto y la dirigió a su propia cama.

-te presto mi cama por esta noche- dijo débilmente, acostó a la morena, le retiro los zaparos y la arropo con cuidado, Korra pareció caer en sueño inmediatamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para Asami el día había transcurrido con normalidad, ahora estaba en su oficina empeñándose en ponerse al día con el trabajo atrasado , todo el lio de los días anteriores había hecho que muchos papeles quedaran amontonados sobre su escritorio, tenía que guardar mas la compostura si quería que su padre no se enterase de nada, mas sin embargo no odia quedarse con los brazos cruzados, por ello cuando 3 golpes firmes se escucharon en la puerta de su despacho, sonrió para sí, era el primer paso para desmantelar toda una organización criminal.

-siga- dijo mientras se ponía de pie aguardando

-Buenas tardes señorita Asami- una mujer alta con uniforme policial entro imponente al lugar, su cabello era gris opaco y una cicatriz surcaba su rostro, era nada más ni nada menos que Lin Beifong actual jefa de policía de Ciudad Republica

-Buenas tardes Jefa, por favor siéntese, el tema por lo cual la eh llamado es un poco largo- respondió la pelinegra, tenía su plena confianza que aquella mujer, si bien no eran íntimas, había visto por cuenta propia el gran amor por la justicia que poseía, ella se había encargado del caso sobre el asesinato de su madre, y era llamada con regularidad a la empresa cuando había sospechas de desfalcos o cualquier otro inconveniente que pudieran surgir a causa de los empleados

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Bueno chicos este es el final de este capítulo, y tienen que apreciarlo un montón porque lo eh escrito con una sola mano, eh tenido un accidente en mi entrenamiento y me eh jodido provisionalmente la mano jajajaja.**

 **Sé que quieren peleas y créanme que las abra! No falta casi nada para ello Y podrán prever habrá una alianza entre Bolin y Asami, además de que eventualmente Kuvira y Asami se encontraran, chan chan chaaannnn *drama***

 **Nos vemos en un siguiente capítulo, y no olviden dejar sus Review, y para hacerlo más interesante solo subiré el siguiente capítulo cuando se cumpla la meta del Reviews, en este caso será hasta que hallan 97! (hay 88 en este momento)**

 **No siendo más me despido y muchas gracias por leer**


	14. Chapter 14

**EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO**

 **Capítulo 14 – Calma**

Korra despertó con pesadez, una fuerte luz amarilla se filtraba por la ventana dándole justo en la cara, refunfuño un par de vez, y empezó a sentir las cobijas calientes pegándose a su cuerpo, abrió los ojos despacio, haciendo sombra con su mano, su cabeza daba vueltas y tardo un momento en poder enfocar el techo del lugar " _un techo diferente_ " pensó pobremente, tenía el estómago revuelto y los músculos adoloridos, recordó todo lo acontecido desde que supo que Zaheer había llegado a la ciudad, en la parte posterior de la cabeza tenía una herida a medio sanar que le picaba, un dolor agudo hizo tocar instintivamente la parte interna de su labio donde sitio el hilo sosteniendo ambas partes de su piel cortada y sentía la piel rasguñada en su espalda. Cerro los ojos y los presiono con su mano, todo estaba mal, ese hombre sin tan siquiera ponerle un dedo encima había vuelto un caos su vida en tan pocos días. Tensiono sus dientes, y recordó su charla con Kuvira.

 **Flashback**

 _-Acepto- por fin logro contestar Korra ante la proposición de Varrik de participar del torneo, el cual, estaba segura, lo estaría organizando Zaheer_

 _-Eso está bien! Te avisare el día, de ahora en adelante tienes el recinto para entrenar todo lo que quieras- la voz rimbombante de Varrik traspasaba ferozmente el auricular del teléfono –adiós! Confió en ti Gran Avatar!- dijo por último y colgó._

 _Korra guardo despacio su celular y luego dirigió su mirada seria a Kuvira que permanecía sonriente_

 _-no me hagas esperar para saber- dijo la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos, Korra dudo, pero sabía que en la siguiente escaramuza necesitaría de la ayuda de aquella chica._

 _-habrá un torneo, no se sabe quién lo organiza- dijo secamente la morena, mientras daba vuelta para retirarse del lugar._

 _-no puedes huir por siempre Korra- dijo burlonamente Kuvira, la castaña tomo aire y lo retuvo en sus pulmones, como aquella chica que se había comportado tan rudamente con todo el que se le acercaba pero era tan amorosa y dedicaba cuando estaban a solas en la habitación se había vuelto tan tajante, tanto que le recordaba un bello y frio pedazo de metal, recordó entonces todo los días vagando por el desierto, y todo lo que tuvieron que hacer para sobrevivir, entonces lo entendió, aquella mujer que alguna vez llego a amar en su juventud había muerto._

 _-¿no escuchaste?, acepte- dijo con firmeza sin volear a mirar –tendremos que acabar con esto de una vez por todas- estaba enojada, pero no con Kuvira, estaba enojada por haber hecho perder la humanidad de aquella chica_

 _\- ooohhh tranquila- respondió con simpleza – lo derrotaras esta vez, de una forma u otra, así que llámame pronto, tu entrenamiento tiene que empezar, estas lenta, y no tienes la misma fuerza- continuo diciendo con picardía, diciendo a verdad, pero con un claro doble sentido._

 _Korra dejó escapar una pequeña risilla por ello –nos estaremos viendo en estos días entonces- dijo por ultimo antes de salir del lugar sin siquiera inmutarse en despedirse_

 **Fin Flashback**

Ese recuerdo la acompaño, en su pobre y desganada travesía del cuarto de los hermanos al suyo, hecho un vistazo y toda la basura estaba amontonada en una esquina, la cama tenía las cobijas dobladas en una esquina y la ropa colgada en su closet

-Bolin, pequeño idiota- dijo para sí, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, recordaba todo lo acontecido y sentía tristeza porque su amigo tuviera que aguantarle todo, pero internamente agradeció profundamente haberlo encontrado –todo esto acabara ponto- dijo como una promesa interna a Bolin.

Decidió entonces no perder más tiempo, entro al baño, se dio un ducha rápida y se colocó un conjunto de pantalones hasta la rodilla y un abrigo con capota, todo del reino tierra, entonces ajusto los vendajes de sus brazos y salió del edificio. Aún estaba adolorida pero eso no evitaba aumentar su rendimiento físico, empezaría suave y al terminar la semana iría con Kuvira.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-La cuestión es más delicada que eso señorita Sato- dijo la voz firme de la Jefa Beifong mientras con su mano apretaba el puente de su nariz – no sé cómo ha llegado a enterarse de estos temas, pero no debería involucrarse- prosiguió mientras miraba seriamente a la joven ojiverde.

\- no puede pedirme usted eso, no importa como obtuve información de esta organización criminal, pero no pretenda que me quede de brazos cruzados- hablo con seriedad Asami, quien se sorprendió por la respuesta de la jefa de policía

Lin gruño, su mal carácter estaba saliendo a flote, pero se permitió meditar el asunto por un momento, Industrias Futuro era una empresa bastante reconocida en el lugar, si la heredera decidía hacer un escándalo con el tema, podría acarrear bastantes problemas, optó entonces por llevar las cosas con más diplomacia.

-Vera señorita Sato, nosotros ya teníamos información sobre el tráfico de menores y las de las peleas clandestinas- tomo una profunda bocanada de aire, el tema no era nada sencillo de tomar- salvo que hay un problema para arrestarlos… tienen de cierta forma la protección del Reino Tierra – se quedó unos segundos en silencio – Y señorita Sato confió en que guardara silencio con esto que le estoy diciendo, y así mismo, prometo que esta conversación jamás llegara a sabiendas de su padre – se la estaba jugando demasiado, pero Lin llevaba mucho tiempo con el caso en las manos, pero jamás había podido invadir tierras de la Reina tierra sin desatar un caos diplomático, aun así era un caso que la intrigaba, así que decidió jugar sus cartas, sabía que la joven Asami era un prodigio y no tardaría en darse cuenta de la leve amenaza que le estaba profiriendo.

Asami se recostó en su asiento con una sonrisa en el rostro, si bien la habían vencido en su propio juego, también la sacaba ganancia de ello.

-por supuesto jefa Beifong- dijo en un tono gentil –pero creo que mi fuente, puede ayudar mucho al caso- le brindo una sonrisa sincera, una que la jefa no decidió corresponder –pero por favor, continúe- movió su mano con gracia al hacer dicha invitación.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Korra estaba trotando alrededor del parque de la ciudad, consecutivamente a eso, lanzaba golpes al frente, estaba exhausta y gotas de sudor corrían por su frente, había estado allí toda la tarde y el sol empezaba a esconderse en el horizonte, se sentía mal, el mareo había persistido todo el día, pero no se iba a detener, quedaban dos semanas para el torneo y tenía que estar completamente en forma, no importaba a que costa, pero su cuerpo se rindió, y callo de rodillas en el suelo.

-maldición…- bufo para sí misma, mientras se levantaba despacio del suelo, supuso entonces que su entrenamiento por el día de hoy había terminado, retiro la capota de su cabeza, y empezó a caminar tranquila para salir del parque, atravesó un pequeño puente y se asomó levemente por la barandilla.

Por su idea surco la idea de tirarse al agua y nadar un rato, como alguien autóctono de las frías tierras de la Tribu Agua, el contacto con ese elemento siempre le parecía relajante, pero sabía que llamaría demasiado la atención si lo hacía, así que prosiguió su camino, al salir del parque, debía tomar una pequeña decisión, podría ir directamente a su apartamento, o ir al bar a distraerse un rato, tal vez encontrar un poco de diversión, lo medito por un momento, en casa la esperaría una reprimenda por parte de Bolin, así que sin más se encamino al bar.

Camino por las calles con tranquilidad, hasta encontrar el lugar al cual ingreso, se acercó a la barra como todos los días y saludo al camarero.

-esta noche algo más suave- dijo con su típica sonrisa torcida al hombre quien solo asintió en respuesta.

El hombre regreso luego de un tiempo, y coloco frente a la morena una botella de "Beso de sirena"

-Hey- el hombre estaba por desaparecer de nuevo detrás de la barra pero se devolvió al ser llamado -¿Por qué siempre que te doy a escoger me das este trago de la Tribu agua?- pregunto la morena con una real curiosidad.

\- por tu apariencia puedo ver que eres de una de las trisbus, y ese trago lo toman los marineros cuando se embarcan, dicen que les ayuda a regresar sanos y salvos a casa- dijo el hombre con tranquilidad y luego desapareció de la vista de la morena.

Korra quedo atónita por un momento, y luego una ola de nostalgia la impregno, no sabía absolutamente nada de las tradiciones de su tierra, y es que en medio de tanto problema había decidido apartarse del todo de llegar a investigar algo, no sabía si de pronto tendría más familiares con vida, o si alguien la estaba buscando, en realidad no sabía absolutamente nada, todo lo había apartado por que el pensarlo le acarreaba un profundo dolor.

-eso es mucho trago para un sola persona- una voz femenina la saco de su ensimismamiento, giro despacio en su silla, y vio una mujer alta de cabello negro y ojos color miel, posiblemente era alguien proveniente de la nación del fuego

-puedes acompañarme si quieres- dijo haciendo uso de sus dotes seductores, divertirse un momento no le iba a hacer daño a nadie.

La mujer se sentó en el banquillo al pie de la morena y empezaron a beber y a charlar, claro que Korra aprovechaba para llenar de más la copa de su acompañante.

-voy al baño- dijo la mujer levantándose y giño un ojo a Korra, quien ni un momento dudo en seguir a la desconocida.

Apenas atravesó entrada al baño la mujer la empujo contra la puerta y la beso furiosamente, las morenas manos tocaron incesantemente en cuerpo de la extraña, y dirigió sus labios al cuello de esta, mordió con rudeza la piel y la mujer expulso un gemido ahogado e irreverente, la faena continuo, la mujer ya tenía sus blancas manos debajo de la camisa de Korra y esta se satisfacía dejando marcas en el cuello, y entonces abrió sus azulados ojos y se vio reflejada en un espejo sucio que tenía enfrente, y algo paso, un destello de culpabilidad la invadió, recordó la elegante estancia donde había estado la noche anterior, recordó un baile torpe pero agradable, y por ultimo recordó un par de ojos verdes, entonces percato en el lugar donde se encontraba, era sucio y olía mal, vio la mujer que tenía entre brazos, la ropa desalineada y poco elegante, _"como puedo hacerle esto a Asami"_ pensó.

-esto no puede ser cierto- dijo en voz alta Korra mientras apartaba a la mujer de si, quien solo buzo con disgusto –Lo siento pero no- dijo tímidamente mientras salía casi corriendo del lugar ante la mirada atónita de la mujer.

Pago rápidamente al tendero y salió deprisa del bar, camino despacio por las calles, coloco de nuevo la capota sobre su cabeza y metió las manos en su abrigo, _"ahora tengo dejos de moral!? Joder!"_ iba enojada consigo misma, no sabía que le pasaba, porque le debía fidelidad a un prospecto de nada, ella no tenía que deberle nada a nadie y más sin embargo fue incapaz de hacer algo con aquella mujer, refunfuño todo el camino de vuelta al apartamento, estaba levemente mareada, pero en perspectiva estaba bastante bien, subió las escaleras despacio, pues le dolían levemente las piernas por haber estado trotando toda la tarde, abrió la puerta con preocupación, no quería hacer ruido y despertar a alguien. Entro de puntitas a apartamento, y de repente la luz de la sala se encendió de súbito, Korra pego un brindo del susto, y su terror aumento cuando vio a Bolin recortado en una de las paredes.

-tenemos que hablar- dijo secamente el muchacho, luego se encamino al cuarto de la morena.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Buenas noches a todos!, bien estoy profundamente triste porque no se cumplió la meta de los review, un poco de sangre aliviara eso supongo *amenaza* jajajaja**

 **Bueno sin más aquí les dejo este cap, pronto vendrá la acción y prepárense por que será intensa!, además a modo de spoiler cierta criatura peluda aparecerá!**

 **Gracias a todos por leer!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 – memorias**

Bolin y Korra estaban sentados en la orilla de la cama de esta última, era un silencio completamente incomodo, la morena estaba completamente rígida con la vista gacha como un pequeño cachorro que ha hecho un desastre mientras Bolin frotaba despacio con su mano el costado de su cabeza, expulso el aire de sus pulmones con cierto dejo de resignación.

\- ¿tienes algún plan?- pregunto el joven mientras volteaba a verla, -porque si es así quiero escucharlo- dijo en el tono más compresivo que hallo.

Korra lo sopeso un momento, bien, la situación era complicada, con todo lo ocurrido anteriormente Bolin no iba a descansar hasta saberlo todo, por otro lado, no era que tuviera un plan exactamente, no quiera mencionar el torneo, no quería incluirlo en ello.

-no hay ningún plan Bolin, seguiré con mi vida tal cual, si llega a aparecer ese maldito tendré que irme, no queda de otra –intento que su voz sonara lo más tranquila y convincente que podía, no aparto la vista del suelo, o era seguro que Bolin la encontraría en la mentira.

-¿Sabes que nunca me miras cuando dices mentiras? – dijo esto en un tono extrañamente fraternal y la mirada azul se levantó hacia el con un poco de temor, pero el joven le regalo una sonrisa de afecto, se acercó a ella y la abrazo fuerte - sé que en el desierto te perdimos, pero por favor no hagas esto sola-

Korra se acurruco en los brazos de su amigo, y tomo respiraciones largas, queriendo así, parar la proximidad de su llanto, y así transcurrieron un par de minutos hasta que la morena logro calmarse y ordenar sus pensamientos, se separó del abrazo y su mirada callo de nuevo al suelo

-Zaheer está organizando un torneo, lo está haciendo de forma anónima, pero Kuvira y yo estamos completamente seguras que es de él- trago saliva y sintió la mirada acusadora de Bolin al haber mencionado a la Unificadora – yo ya acepte participar, sabes que le debo mi libertad y no podemos huir por siempre, así que debo ganar esta vez – repuso rápidamente antes de que el joven dijera algo –y esta vez no quiero que ninguno de ustedes intervenga – dijo con firmeza mirando directamente a los ojos verduscos de Bolin.

Este tenía el ceño fruncido, pero era fiel testigo de lo obstinada que era la morena, así que esta vez tenía que actuar inteligentemente, solo opto por ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta

-Sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, y te espere aquí en casa para curar tus heridas, como en los viejos tiempos- dijo con una gran sonrisa de compresión y afecto, la cual hizo estrechar el corazón de Korra, Bolin dio media vuelta para salir del cuarto, pero la voz de la joven lo detuvo

\- en 3 semanas es la primera pelea- dijo casi en un susurro, por lo que el joven asintió despacio y desapareció de la instancia, y Korra quedo allí, sentada en el borde de su cama, ahora estaba más que decidida que antes, lucharía y vencería, esta vez era todo o nada.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A la mañana siguiente Bolin se despertó más temprano que su hermano y llego primero a la empresa, donde rápidamente se dirigió al despacho de Asami, aún era temprano así que solo se encontró con su secretaria, la primera vez que vino al despacho de Asami apenas si la vio un par de segundos, puesto que había llegado casi corriendo esperando una reprimenda de parte de su jefa, pero esta vez estaba de pie, frente aquellos ojos verdes, la pudo observar más detenidamente, era una chica hermosa a su parecer.

-puedes esperarla sentado si quieres – dijo un poco nerviosa puesto que el chico no le había quitado la vista de encima, entonces ante la mirada de confusión del chico, señalo un mullido sillón pegado a la pared junto a su escritorio

-oh sí!- dijo en un arrebato mientras sonrojado se sentaba –y…. cómo te llamas?- dijo tímidamente el chico, pero sonriendo a lo grande

-Opal…- dijo un poco intimidada mientras seguía tecleando en su computadora

\- y a que te dedicas Opal? - dijo animoso el chico en un intento de coqueteo, pero solo se ganó la mirada de rareza de la chica.

-trabajo como secretaria… para Asami… en este despacho- contesto remarcando lo obvio, mirando con extrañeza al chico

-oh sí!...por supuesto – dijo bajando el tono de voz, se sentía un poco estúpido y torpe frente a la chica – lo siento, es que eres muy bonita – dijo tímidamente mientras se encogía en su posición y miraba directamente al suelo.

Opal se sonrojo completamente, mirando atónita al chico, y en ese momento Asami entro por la puerta y se detuvo en seco al ver la escena

-Buenos días Opal – saludo en un tono juguetón y dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa burlona

-buenos días señorita Asami, el señor Bolin la estaba esperando - dijo esto bajando la mirada, tratando inútilmente de esconder su rostro.

Asami se tuvo que contener para no reír a carcajadas, mientras se adelantaba a su despacho y le hacía señas a Bolin para que la siguiera, una vez dentro Asami cerró la puerta y se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

-que te trae por aquí- dijo sonriente Asami quien extrañamente se había levantado de muy buen humor esa mañana

-bueno yo…. Quería pedirte ayuda con algo- dijo Bolin, lo que la iba a pedir a Asami no era nada sencillo, y por un momento sintió que no era lo correcto, mas sin embargo no tenía muchas ideas en mente - algo… respecto a Korra- pronuncio al fin

El semblante de Asami cambio a uno de seriedad, no creyó posible que eso lograra suceder.

-lo que sea, pero quiero saber toda la historia, que sucedió luego de que huyeron de Zaheer- dijo con firmeza Asami viendo directamente a los ojos del joven.

Bolin tomo aire, no quiera rememorar todo, pero aquella empresaria era ahora su único as bajo la manga.

 _Bolin, Mako, Kuvira y Korra había huido de la fortaleza de Zaheer internándose en uno de los desiertos del Reino Tierra, había sido una maniobra peligrosa pero en la arena era más difícil rastrearlos, había fabricado precozmente una especie de camilla, para trasladar a Korra, ya que esta estaba completamente invalida por sus heridas en pelea, se iban turnando para cargarla, pero la situación era compleja, Mako se las arregló para conseguir algunos víveres y agua antes de ingresar al desierto, pero esas reservas se les estaba agotando, estaban sedientos y hambrientos, además Korra de tanto en tanto, profería un grito o gemido de dolor, se retorcía y eso tenía impacientes y bastantes decaídos al grupo._

 _-nunca saldremos de aquí- dijo Mako mientras le hacía señas a Kuvira para que bajaran la camilla y pudieran descansar un momento, kilómetros y kilómetros de arena se extendía frente a ellos, en el momento en que Korra toco el suelo, se retorció y gimió de dolor, el equipo completo se sentó, evitando mirar a la morena moverse dolorosamente._

 _-creo que esta vez concuerdo con Mako- pronuncio Kuvira quedamente, pues tenía la garganta reseca, todos estaba sudados y sucios, con la ropa casi en harapos, los tres lo sabían, no podrían atravesar el desierto._

 _-Vamos chicos, no perdamos el ánimo- dijo Bolin falsamente animado mientras de su mochila sacaba una cantimplora llena de agua la cual paso a Mako, quien bebió un pequeño sorbo antes de pasársela a Kuvira quien bebió de la misma manera antes de pasársela de nuevo a Bolin_

 _-Saldremos de esta…- seguía intentando animar a todos mientras se arrodillo en la arena y levanto suavemente la cabeza de Korra, le llevo la cantimplora a la boca y dejo que bebiera un poco más que el resto, la deposito con cuidado, se le quedo viendo un momento, Korra tenía las ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio en un intento por no dejar escapar otro grito de dolor, el cuerpo le temblaba, estaba pálida y aun con todo el calor del desierto, estaba fria , Bolin lo sabía, estaba muriendo lenta y dolorosamente._

 _-sigamos- dijo sin borrar una sonrisa de su rostro, no podía dejar que todos desfallecieran, se puso en posición para ser uno de los que alzaran la camilla, pero lo único que sintió fue la mano de Mako sobre su hombro, vio cómo su hermano le negaba lentamente, Bolin tuvo la necesidad de llorar pero estaba lo suficientemente sediento como para que ninguna lagrima callera, con la vista busco a Kuvira, pero se dio cuenta que esta estaba un poco apartada mirando lejos._

 _-Oigan- dijo con firmeza, -areneros- pronuncio viendo como en el horizonte, dos sombras se acercaban una velocidad constante, desprendiendo detrás de ellos una nube de polvo, los hermanos se acercaron para mirar, y se miraron entre ellos enseguida, esa era o su infortunio o su salvación, se quedaron pasmado, mirando detenidamente la línea del horizonte, esperando ver más sombras, pero afortunadamente no fue así_

– _Prepárense- resonó la voz marcial de Kuvira mientras encogida se apartaba de los hermanos buscando posicionarse en la trayectoria de los areneros, Bolin corrió a su maleta y saco una soga de allí, era lo único útil que tenía, por otro lado Mako se acercó a Korra y rasco un trozo de su camisa_

 _-lo siento – dijo en un susurro para luego taparle la boca con la tela, luego de ello los hermanos fueron a posicionarse._

 _Todos se había distanciado para no fallar en la trayectoria, Kuvira había encontrado una gran roca que sostenía con fuerza en su mano, tenían solo una oportunidad, los tres se empezaron a tensar cuando el sonido del motor empezó a invadir el lugar, respiraron profundo esperando el momento, era riesgoso, era contra bandidos que se enfrentaban, posiblemente menos sedientos que ellos, pero era de vida o muerte._

 _El primer arenero apareció, y Kuvira haciendo acople de toda su fuerza, lanzo la piedra, dándole en la cabeza, este perdió el control y cayó del vehículo, Mako inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre este, mientras tanto el segundo arenero apareció, y Bolina rojo la cuerda, que previamente había atado, y enlazo al sujeto, con tan mala suerte, que este lo alcanzo a jalar antes de caer del vehículo, Bolin profirió un gemido de dolor, pero inmediatamente Kuvira estaba dándole una paliza al arenero._

 _Como era de esperarse los areneros iban con mucha más energía que ellos así que Mako empezó a perder la contienda, el arenero logro sacárselo de encima e inmediatamente saco un arma y le apunto, todo fue cuestión de segundos, el disparo se escuchó a Kilometros seguido de un gritillo de dolor, Bolin estaba tendido encima del arenero, había logrado envestir al sujeto para evitar que dañara a su hermano._

 _Mako llego corriendo donde estaban los dos, y se espantó al ver sangre, pero tenía que acabar con el arenero que ya estaba poniéndose de pie, se dispuso a golpearlo, pero el hombre era habilidoso, la contienda continuo hasta que Kuvira llego a ayudar al pelinegro, y rápidamente el arenero cayó al suelo, Kuvira se posó encima de él y empezó a golpear con fuerza el rostro, y no se detuvo hasta que el hombre dejo de moverse._

 _Mientras Mako socorría a Bolin, Kuvira se levantó del suelo con la respiración agitada, las manos le temblaban y sentía una gota de sangre ajena escurrir por la mejilla, levanto sus manos y las vio untadas de espesa sangre. Había matado a los dos areneros a sangre fria, estaba nerviosa, nunca había tomado la vida de nadie, sentía el estómago revuelto, pero solo opto por mirar al horizonte con los ojos levemente empañados, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la postura firme mientras escuchaba los llamados desesperados de Mako._

 _-hermano! – decía el ojiambar mientras se acercaba a su hermano quien se retorcía de dolor, vio con pánico como la sangre bañaba la arena, con afán examino el cuerpo de Bolin, encontrándose con un agujero en uno de sus brazos, que además, a la altura del hombro se denotaba como el hueso estaba fuera de su lugar._

 _-todo estará bien- dijo con voz temblorosa Mako mientras se quitaba su camisa y la rasgaba, ato con fuerza la tela alrededor de la herida abierta, logrando así parar un poco la hemorragia, corrió a uno de los ciclomotores y lo acercó a su hermano, enseguida lo ayudo a levantarse y subirse al vehículo._

 _-Kuvira tenemos que irnos- la voz de Mako era un poco alterada, y logro sacar súbitamente a la pelinegra de sus pensamientos, volteo a mirar y vio el desastre que había sido todo._

 _-ve por Korra- ordeno con afán el pelinegro mientras se dirigió a recoger el otro vehículo, cuando fue por él, pudo ver el cuerpo del arenero, quien tenía una mancha sanguinolenta como cara, eso logro enervar al joven, quien quito su vista lo más rápido que pudo._

 _Kuvira corrió hacia donde Korra y se arrodillo junto a ella, la visión que tenía en ese momento de la morena la estremeció, Korra tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, su respiración era lenta y débil, se escuchaba como un resoplido amortiguado por la tela, el cuerpo entero se estremecía en espasmos._

 _-no me hagas esto Korra- dijo Kuvira sollozando, ella amaba a la joven morena –los mate Korra- dijo quedamente mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de esta – no me hagas esto por favor…. Tienes que salir de esto o nada habrá valido la pena- Kuvira estaba llorando sin derramar lágrimas, le llevo un momento antes de poder incorporarse y poder quitarle el paño de la boca – más vale que salgas de esta – dijo en un tono frio, tomo a la joven en brazos y la alzo con un poco de esfuerzo, y en vez de escuchar un fuerte gemido de dolor, solo escucho uno breve y agónico, el tiempo se les estaba acabando._

-montamos los ciclomotores con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar habitado, Mako me llevaba a mí y Kuvira a Korra, recuerdo lo asustado que estaba en ese momento, iba herido y podía ver la cara de seriedad de Kuvira y notaba la ausencia de movimiento en Korra, pensé en muchas ocasiones que había muerto en el trayecto- Bolin miraba a algún lugar lejano por la ventana, como si de repente estuviera de nuevo en el desierto.

Asami por otro lado escuchaba atenta, no podía creer como esa historia se ponía peor cada vez, y en su mente retumbaba el nombre de Kuvira, algo en ello hacia que se sintiera inquieta, pero guardo silencio a la espera de la continuación de la historia, tenía que saberlo todo.

-transcurrió todo ese día, recurriendo duna tras duna, estábamos cansados pero no podíamos detenernos, hasta que por fin, a muy entrada la noche vimos unas luces débiles en el horizonte, y así es que llegamos al Oasis de las Palmeras Brumosas- continuo relatando Bolin aun perdido en sus pensamientos –lo primero que hicimos fue buscar un médico para Korra, pero todos nos cerraban la puerta en la cara, nadie quería ayudar a unos forajidos-

 _-maldición!- Bufo Kuvira en la plaza central del Oasis, estaba exhausta, los brazos le temblaban por el esfuerzo de cargar a Korra, se sentía frustrada, nunca llego a imaginar que el pueblo entero le diera la espalda_

 _-no puedo creer esto- decía igualmente enojado Mako, mientras veía como gota tras gota escurrida del brazo de su hermano._

 _-tomemos los ciclomotores de nuevo y vámonos a otro lugar- dijo Kuvira determinada, no permitiría que Korra muriera en un lugar así, por lo tanto hecho a andar hacia la salida del pueblo_

 _-veo que necesitan ayuda- una voz queda resonó despacio, Kuvira detuvo su marcha y observo el largo pasillo de dónde provenía la voz – aquí la gente no gusta de los extraños, pero yo con gusto les ayudare- persiguió la voz, Kuvira arrugo el entrecejo, no le gustaba la idea de seguir a alguien por un callejón, mas sin embargo no tenía muchas opciones, así que con un gesto aviso a los hermanos para que la siguieran._

 _-por aquí- dijo la anciana mientras caminaba por el estrecho callejo y se adentraba en una puerta maltrecha de madera._

 _Todos la siguieron y cuando estuvieron en la instancia, esta estaba completamente a oscuras_

 _-que uno de los jóvenes encienda las luces por favor- dijo la anciana, y el primero en acatar fue Mako._

 _Cuando las luces se encendieron Kuvira pudo ver a su benefactora, era baja y encorvada, de contextura delgada y un cabello tan gris como sus ojos, entonces lo comprendió, aquella anciana estaba ciega._

 _-deja a la muchacha en la cama- las órdenes de la anciana eran firmes_

 _Kuvira miro el lugar entero, todo era bastante desordenado, lleno de frascos y plantas tanto frescas como secas, y en el fondo diviso unas mantas amontonadas y dedujo que esa era el lecho, se acercó procurando no chocar con nada, retiro con el pie la maraña de telas y dejo a Korra suavemente sobre el desleído colchón, pero esta vez la morena ni siquiera reacciono, la pelinegra tuvo que agacharse y pegar su oído al pecho de esta solo para cerciorarse que aun estuviera con vida._

 _-tu muchacho, el de la respiración agitada que tienes- dijo la anciana al acercándose a Bolin, quien se sorprendió por lo perceptiva que era la mujer_

 _-tengo un tiro en el brazo- balbuceo mientras se sentaba en un banquillo que había indicado la anciana quien ya estaba destapando y oliendo los frascos que tenía cerca, hasta conseguir uno en específico que contenía una sustancia café espesa, tomo un poco entre sus dedos y tomo la sustancia entre su boca, tomo tres hojas de una planta verde y fresca, igualmente se los llevo a la boca y empezó a masticar._

 _Todos miraban atentos mientras la mujer se acercaba a Bolin y empezaba a palparle el brazo._

 _-jum muchacho torpe, ¿qué pretendías parar?, ¿un Jabalicuerpoespin?- refunfuño la anciana aun con la boca llena, mientras tocaba el hombro dislocado de Bolin. –Comete esto- dijo con enojo mientras tomaba un palo grueso del suelo y se lo embutía literalmente en la boca al joven. Bolin iba a escupir aquello y reclamar, pero un tirón y un empujón, lograron hacer que mordiera con fuerza el palo y se le lloriciaban los ojos, la anciana había acomodado sin piedad su brazo._

 _-pásame esa tela- ordeno la anciana mientras señalaba un tela larga y roja sin soltar el brazo de Bolin, el ojiambar acato y rápidamente Bolin ya tenía el brazo inmovilizado en su pecho, acto seguido desamarro la tela del brazo de este que contenía la sangre, sus dedos se movieron ágilmente sobre la herida que brotaba de nuevo, inserto dos dedos y saco un esfera metálica, y sin un poco de tacto saco el contenido de su boca y lo introdujo en la herida, alzo su mano y retiro dos hojas de una planta que colgaba sobre su cabeza y la pego al ungüento que había aplicado._

 _-ya está, ahora no muevas ese brazo- dijo la anciana a Bolin, que gimoteaba por el dolor, lo que le hizo tardar un poco antes de escupir la madera en su boca._

 _Ahora la anciana estaba de rodillas al pie de Korra, pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo, palpo despacio por sus brazos, y sintió las heridas en este, levanto despacio el brazo y olfateo la herida, y su ceño se frunció, luego poso sus manos en la cadera de la joven y negó levemente con la cabeza_

 _-dale la vuelta- pidió, y Kuvira quien no se había separado por un segundo de la morena acato, lo hizo con cuidado, como si se tratase de una porcelana, y nuevamente la anciana palpo, y cuando finalizo dejo salir el aire pesadamente e hizo la seña con su cabeza para que la pusieran boca arriba de nuevo._

 _Kuvira estaba expectante, quería ver de nuevo a la anciana moverse por la instancia y ver como aliviaba a Korra, pero eso no sucedió, la pelinegra era un manojo de nervios desde que vio como la anciana fruncía el ceño examinando a la morena pero aún tenía esperanzas._

 _-no sé qué le allá pasado, pero esa herida contiene veneno, la cadera esta descolocada por una lesión en la columna, eso debió producirle mucho dolor antes de que el veneno hiciera efecto, ha sido un milagro que hayan llegado hasta aquí…- empezó a explicar la anciana mientras las facciones de su rostro demostraban tristeza, Kuvira estaba exaltada, lo presentía, presentía la llegada de una mala noticia_

 _-solo conozco un antídoto…- hizo una pausa como queriendo no decir la noticia – las escamas de pez koy…. – dijo al fin y la instancia se llenó de un silencio espectral, todos lo sabían ese pez solo habitaba en la Isla Kyoshi, fuera de todo sus posibilidades para obtenerlas._

-Nos habían dado la peor noticias de todas…- continuo Bolin mientras sus ojos se empañaban mirando aun por la ventana a lo lejos.

-entonces como es que….- Asami no termino de preguntar ya que el joven esbozo una sonrisa, más triste que feliz.

\- esa anciana era muy extraña, luego de un momento en que todos nos sentíamos en el infierno, nos anunció que uno de los comerciantes del lujar estaba traficando con los bebes de dichas criaturas, pero estaba fuertemente armado- Bolin suspiro –Kuvira se ofreció a ir por los animales, y no permitió que Mako le acompañara, la carrera era contra relog, ya era un milagro que Korra hubiera aguantado el viaje, y únicamente la mantenía con vida sus propias fuerzas- el joven miraba directamente a la pelinegra y eso la intimidaba un poco.

-Kuvira tenía que haber querido mucho a Korra para hacer todo aquello- Asami por fin se sobrepuso a su propio nerviosismo y todo el tema que le incomodaba de alguna forma, Bolin sonrió por lo bajo.

-Ella salio inmediatamente esa noche, únicamente con un cuchillo, ni siquiera tomo el tiempo de limpiar la sangre de los areneros de sus manos, y regreso una hora después, con las ropas manchadas completamente de sangre fresca, un saco con al menos 10 bebes de peces koy y una mirada fría, Kuvira siempre había sido muy marcial, pero cuando estaba con Korra pude ver su lado gentil, uno que se perdió esa noche….. si ella y Korra tenían una relación muy estrecha, tanto como para que Kuvira perdiera gustosa un poco de su humanidad por ella- dijo Bolin con cierto enojo, con él, con Zaheer, con todo lo que les había sucedido

Asami quedo helada, no solo por el hecho que aquella mujer había matado a sangre fría a quien sabe cuántas personas solo por amor, sino porque además muy en su interior se sentía bastante celosa de que Korra un se viera con ella, y a la vez se sintió impotente, hizo fuerza de todas sus fuerzas y dejo esos sentimientos aparte, para después.

 _-sujétala fuerte- ordeno la anciana Mako quien tenía sujetos los pies de Korra, quien permanecía boca abajo aun inconsciente, y Kuvira sostenía igualmente sus manos._

 _La anciana había espacio ungüento para las heridas de los brazos de Korra y luego le dio de beber el antídoto que había hecho con los peces koy, nadie se atrevió a preguntar qué había sucedido, hicieron un pacto en silencio, para nunca indagar en ello. Ahora la anciana insistió en acomodar su columna antes de que el adormecimiento de veneno dejara de hacer efecto, sabía que de todas formas habría espasmos involuntarios pero eran menos que una joven retorciéndose de dolor._

 _Y allí estaban ya listos, la anciana se subió al colchón y puso un pie a cada lado de la joven se puso en cuclillas y puso sus manos en la columna de la joven, tomo aire e hizo una señal a los jóvenes para que estuvieran listos, junto todas sus fuerzas y apretó, empujo y movió con fuerza la zona afectada, todos quedaron en shok._

-Aun hoy en día, ahí algunas noches en las que me levanto exaltado al recordar el sonido que hizo el hueso al quedar nuevamente su lugar- comento Bolin mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su rostro y apretaba los ojos – luego de ello fue su cadera, que fue igual de perturbador, creo que hasta ese instante caímos en cuenta la paliza que ese bastardo le hizo a propósito a Korra _–_ sonaba increíblemente enojado

- _de ahora en adelante si sobrevive o no, es la su propia fortaleza- dijo la anciana antes de sentarse en un tronco, nadie dijo nada, Kuvira se sentó en un rincón, estaba exhausta, le dolía todo el cuerpo y el olor a hierro le inundaba su nariz, pero aun así, su mirada era fría y seria._

 _Pasaron los días, donde el trio de amigos no habían salido del lugar, en la parte trasera en una especia de baño improvisado pudieron lavar sus cuerpos y sus ropas, lograron ignorar por todos los medios el ajetreo que se escuchaba afuera, nadie decía nada, pues todos sabía que sucedía. La anciana les surtía agua y un poco de alimentos, los días fueron largos y tortuosos, donde Kuvira no se alejó ni un momento de Korra esperando a que despertada._

 _Una noche Kuvira dormía con la cabeza recostada en la cama de Korra, hasta que sintió como esta se movía, despertó con afán y vio como Korra gesticulaba y le sudaba la frente_

 _-Korra!- llamo agitada la pelinegra, todos despertaron y lo hermanos hicieron el ademan de acercarse pero al anciana se los impidió._

 _-Vamos Korra despierta- solicitaba con afán Kuvira mientras asistía a la joven que empezaba a moverse freticamente en la cama, hasta que quedo completamente quieta_

 _-no…. Korra por favor…- Kuvira estaba destrozada y se echó a llorar en el pecho de la morena quien no daba signos de vida, todos palidecieron y de repente Korra tomo una gran bocanada de aire ya abrió los ojos agitada, Kuvira se le quedo viendo expectante, confundida, hasta que porfin sintió felicidad._

 _-hey….- dijo Korra débilmente a modo de saludo, ganándose así que Kuvira se le echara encima y la besara con efusividad, luego los hermanos llegaron y se unieron al abrazo grupal. Korra sobreviviría._

-Eso fue de gran alivio para nosotros, y duro unos días, hasta que notamos que Korra no podía mover las piernas, ahí fue cuando la perdimos, por que todo era increíblemente frustrante para ella, tenía pesadillas de noche, y cuando tuvimos que salir del Oasis cargándola, ella sencillamente se desborono, no iba a morir, pero era como si lo estuviera, no habla, a duras penas comía y cada vez se peleaba más y más con Kuvira, eso destruyo a esta última, pues ella daba todo por Korra y a cambio tenía un cuerpo vacío - continuo Bolin para luego hacer una pausa que la ingeniera aprovecho

-¿Por qué no fuero con las autoridades?- era un tema que la Jefa Beifong le había ad vertido que no se metiera pero aun así, su curiosidad podía mas

\- luego de un tiempo, en que estuvimos vagando de pueblo en pueblo, nos estuvieron persiguiendo los Dai Li, llevaban carteles con nuestros rostros, preguntado a la gente, Zaher parece tener un trato con el reino tierra, pero nunca supimos que era, además…- Bolin guardo silencio unos momentos, pensando en si decir o no lo siguiente, tenía que arriesgarse, esta era la última cruzada - para sobrevivir durante esos 3 años, tuvimos que robar y hacerle favores a las traídas para poder mantenernos a flote- dijo al fin y sintió por fin como si contando toda la historia, un peso se le callera de encima.

\- aparte de estar siempre perseguidos por él, también nos puede capturar la policía, por ello ante cualquier emergencia yo atiendo a Korra, pues nos da miedo ir a los hospitales- eso explico mucho de lo que había sucedido con la morena y su afán para que no la llevaran a un centro médico

-luego de 2 años y medio llegamos a Ciudad Republica aun con Korra invalida, y aquí nos separamos de Kuvira quien ahora no anda en buenos paso, todo su paso por el desierto le afecto mucho, y entonces paso algo, conocimos a otra anciana en los suburbios, quien ayudo a que Korra caminara de nuevo, pero ella se sentía débil, se sentía derrotada, así que tanto como pudo moverse bien, ingreso a las peleas de nuevo, Mako la siguió pues ella es una gran luchadora, y conseguía dinero muy fácil, a mi hermano no le fue muy bien, así que todos estos meses hemos estado dependiendo de los ingresos de Korra- dijo con tristeza pero con la convicción de que las cosas iban a cambiar

-y aquí es donde me imagino entro yo- dijo Asami con una sonrisa –bien, dime que puedo hacer por ustedes- por su mente paso muchas cosas, dinero, vivienda, incluso borrar registros de oficiales, pero nada la prepararía para la respuesta que recibió.

-Quiero que entres en el negocio de las peleas- dijo con firmeza Bolin sosteniéndole la mirada.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Sé que me eh tardado un montón en actualizar, pero espero compensarlo con la extensión del texto y es que ya saben que con estas festividades uno anda muy ajetreado, pero aquí esta!**

 **Agradezco a todos por leer y especialmente a los que dejan sus Review que espero lo hagan mas**

 **Ahora tengo una pregunta, ¿de dónde son?**

 **Yo su humilde servidora soy Colombiana**

 **Sin más nos leemos en una próxima entrega**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 – piezas**

Korra seguía con su rutina recientemente adquirida, correr y ejercitarse en la mañana y tarde, de noche frecuentaba el bar para tomar algo suave, y ahora para su propio asombro, rechazar a las chicas que se le acercaban para luego ir a casa. Estaba con la mente en la meta, ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenia pero que estar lista a como diera lugar, estaba tan enfocada que no se percató de algo, no había visto a Bolin desde hace 5 días, exactamente desde que estuvieron charlando del torneo.

Estaba en su cuarto haciendo algunos abdominales cuando ese pensamiento llego a su cabeza, era bástate tarde en la noche y dedujo que se debía a que siempre era ella la que llegaba tarde y como ahora los hermanos trabajaban fuertemente estos llegaban directo a dormir, le restó importancia al asunto pues pensó que esa era la razón correcta, pero escucho como se abría la puerta del apartamento despacio, escucho las suaves pisadas de alguien que entraba directo al baño, presa de la curiosidad la morena apago las luces de su cuarto y abrió un poco la puerta y espero, Bolin salió del baño y a Korra le pareció ver una magulladura en su rostro, mas sin embargo el chico apago la luz al salir dándole solo una vista de unos segundos a la morena, quien de esa forma no pudo confirmar lo que había visto.

Otro día había pasado para Korra, mas sin embargo al medio día llamo a Bolin, pues aun la duda de la noche anterior le incomodaba.

-hey Bo- dijo a modo de saludo por el auricular del celular –hace mucho no te veo- dijo haber si el joven pescaba el anzuelo

-Hola Korra!, si es que nunca coincidimos en horarios- contesto el muchacho mientras estaba en la hora del almuerzo en la empresa, premeditando muy bien su respuesta

-si es verdad, oye será que me puedes esperar esta noche, necesito quitarme las soturas de la boca- quería ver a Bolin, uno por la inusual ausencia de este y dos por lo que le pareció ver en la noche.

-ou! Claro, se me había olvidado aquello…. Nos veremos esta noche- dijo con afán, tenía que cancelar ciertos asuntos, para que así su treta no fuera descubierta.

Se dieron una despedida y en su interior Korra sabía que algo no cuadraba, mas sin embargo, empezó a correr de nuevo mientras lanzaba puños a diestra y siniestra a adversarios imaginarios.

Pronto llego la noche, y luego de pasar por su habitual trago Korra regreso al apartamento, al llegar Bolin la saludo con la efusividad de siempre e inmediatamente fue a revisar el labio de esta.

-sí parece que está listo, ¿crees que puedas soportar el dolor de quitártelos?- dijo divertido mientras alistaba todos los instrumentos

-ohh la verdad no lo sé- contesto la morena con un tono falso de angustia, los dos rieron, entonces Korra se le quedo viendo el rostro a Bolin, allí donde la noche anterior había creído ver un moretón, lo observo detenidamente, pero no encontró nada

-¿Qué?, ¿Tengo algo?- la voz de Bolin interrumpió el silencio al percatarse de que Korra lo miraba fijamente, paso saliva e intento que su intenso nerviosismo no se viera a flor de piel, se giró para quedar bajo la intensa mirada azulina.

Korra lo examino una vez más y de nuevo no encontró nada, así que negó lentamente con la cabeza en forma de respuesta, Bolin sonrió y empezó a quitar las suturas de la joven.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-** me alegra que sepas maquillar tan bien- Dijo Bolin riendo mientras vendaba sus puños, estaba en un camerino sucio y a punto de caerse en pedazos.

-sigo pensando que esto no es una buena idea- la voz de Asami sonó amortiguada por una bufanda que le cubría el rostro hasta la nariz, además llevaba una gran gabardina con capota que hecho sobre su cabeza, para así ser completamente irreconocible.

\- tranquilízate tan solo tenemos que hacer esto hasta que, tu o yo sepamos algo de ese dichoso torneo- repuso Bolin mientras se levantaba y estiraba los músculos de sus brazos estaba emocionado era la primera pelea que la empresaria iba a verlo, ver en que había enviado tanto dinero.

-qué tal si alguien me reconoce…. No debí venir- Asami hablaba bajito y miraba de lado a lado, estaba asustada, su padre había salido esa noche y Bolin la convenció de ir a ese lugar para verlo en la arena, ese era el séptimo día que Bolin había implementado tan alocado plan, el peleaba y Asami apostaba grandes sumas de dinero de dinero, pero ella no podía estar todas las noches ahí para presenciar todo, así que había enviado un mensajero, alguien que tampoco la conocía y solo se encargaba de llegar apostar por Bolin y llevar de nuevo el dinero a Asami, esta era la primera noche que asistía, y estaba completamente asustada, era un ambiente que desconocía totalmente.

\- bromeas? Mírate no más, hasta yo me eh dudado que fueras tu- dijo Bolin emocionado, de las 6 peleas que había tenido, las 6 las había ganado precariamente, desde que estaba con Zaheer él no era un gran peleador, por ello se interesó más en el rol de sanador, mas sin embargo se encargó de buscar el recinto más pobre y miserable de todos, así tener un poco de ventaja, hasta ahora le había funcionado más o menos.

-ahora ve antes de aquel alguien te vea aquí- dijo el joven mientras la empujaba a la salida, Asami se quedó en la puerta un momento mientras tomaba aire, tenía que enfrentar esto y salvar a Korra.

La empresaria se dirigió al recinto donde su mensajero le tenía una silla apartada en primera fila, había una mediana cantidad de gente, todos con el aspecto de mafiosos pues ostentaban joyas y vestimentas, Asami paso con la cabeza baja y se sentó en su lugar, eran unas gradas de cemento que rodeaban un cuadrado, lo único que apartaba a la gente de los peleadores eran una reja baja, doblada y oxidada, a la nariz de Asami llego el olor inconfundible de la sangre, y dedujo rápidamente que venía de las manchas oscuras del ring, se sentía mareada pero tenía que ser fuerte, así que guardo su compostura.

La gente de conmociono al ver como el presentador salía, era un hombre delgado con ropas azules, y cabello lacio hasta los hombros

-buenas noches a todos!- grito el hombre y todos se levantaron de sus asientos a excepción de Asami que quería llamar la atención lo más posible.

-Bienvenidos a la arena "Lobomurcielados"!- la audiencia de nuevo gritaba emocionada

-en esta esquina tenemos a Lieutenant- un hombre alto y flaco entro levantando los brazos, el hombre tenía un traje que le cubría de pies a cabeza, y uno googles verde chillante cubriéndole los ojos, con todo eso y sus dos ridículos bigotillos saliéndole a cada lado de su boca, lo hacían parecer bastante débil.

-y en esta otra al invicto Nuktuk! – las personas gritaron cuando Bolin entro, pero Asami solo pudo llevar su palma a su frente profiriéndose un leve golpe, Bolin llevaba un chaleco de un material felpudo que solo de cubría los hombros, unos pantaloncillos de cuero de un extraño color azul, botas de estos dos materiales anteriores, y un collar y mangas que seguramente se había comprado en una tienda de baratijas. Asami no supo cuál de los dos sujetos era más patético, pero un leve toque en su hombro logro desviar su atención.

-Es momento- dijo su mensajero que hasta el momento no se había apartado de su lado, entonces Asami regreso súbitamente a la realidad, y de uno de los bolsillos internos de su gabardina extrajo 30.000 yuanes, y se los pasó al mensajero.

-todo a Nuktuk- Asami intento que su vos sonara más gruesa de lo normal.

El mensajero levanto una ceja asombrado por la cantidad y de inmediato partió, durante esos 6 días de combates, Bolin le había dicho que en ese recinto se apostaba entre 1.000 y 5.000 yuanes, por lo que ella había apostado siempre 10.000 con el fin de llevar a cabo su plan, y se asombró cuando su dinero regresaba duplicado, entonces entendió un poco más el por qué este tipo de actividades estaban tan engrandecidas, esa noche decidió apostar el triple pues ella estaba presente y tenía que hacerse del notar.

La pelea inicio, y rápidamente Lieutenant tomo el control del combate, era muy veloz y Bolin a duras penas podía defenderse, entonces el joven cambio de estrategia, y empezó a correr por el recinto por lo que se ganó un par de abucheadas del público, pero cuando vio la oportunidad, salto sobre la reja y se impulsó hacia el sujeto de lo perseguía y se asentó un gran golpe en el rostro.

-si!- dejo escapar Asami antes de volverse a sentar pues se había emocionado un poco con todo ello.

La contienda siguió, el hombre lanzaba golpes rápidamente mientras Bolin hacia actitudes de sus movimientos rígidos y pesados para defenderse y de vez en cuando contraatacar, ambos hombres sudaban, entonces Bolin se abalanzo pero fue recibido por una llave y segundos después estaba en el suelo recibiendo golpes.

Asami se levantó de su asiento preocupada, al ver como Bolin solo cubría su rostro, vio en como unos sujetos corrían hasta el hombre que recibía las apuestas, seguramente para cambiar su favorito, entonces para alegría de la joven, Bolin logro levantarse y lanzo una patada que fallo pero fue seguida de un puño que dio de lleno en la nariz de su contrincante, Asami apretaba los puños, su respiración era agitada y el corazón le latía rápido… esto le estaba gustando.

Entonces Bolin salto y dio un último golpe en picada, y su oponente callo vencido, unos soltaron bufidos de decepción mientras uno que otro vitoreaba, dentro de estos estaba Asami quien dejó escapar un gritillo de euforia, no por el dinero sino por su amigo, todos empezaron a salir, y Asami prefirió esperar a que Bolin incrasara de nuevo a los camerinos, y ahí si decidió seguir a la muchedumbre que salía, iba caminando por un pasillo de salida esperado encontrar afuera a su mensajero, ya que lo había perdido de vista.

-señorita la hemos estado esperando- una voz retumbo por el pasillo y Asami volteo a ver, y confirmo que le hablaban a ella, un hombre un tanto mayor alto y encorvado le hacía señas para que lo siguiera, ella trago saliva, hubiera referido estar con su mensajero que ir sola, pero tenía un propósito y esta era su oportunidad, siguió al hombre hasta un cuarto que tenían amoblado como una oficina, extrañamente el lugar tenía una puerta trasera, eso la inquieto, pero rápidamente tomo asiento en frente del escritorio

-es un gusto "conocerla" al fin- dijo el hombre mayor mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio, haciendo el ademan de comillas en la palabra, puesto que no podía ver el rostro de su interlocutora

-comprenderá que quiera mantener mi identidad reservada- contesto Asami con su falso tono de vos

-oh por supuesto que si- la vos del hombre era profunda y pausada – sus grandes inversiones no han pasado de ser percibidas por nosotros, y nos inquieta un poco a decir verdad- continuo narrando, entonces un sonido de alerta retumbo en la cabeza de Asami, tal vez había llamado demasiado la atención.

-oh no debe usted preocuparse, solo estoy pasando mi tiempo libre, además que son las inversiones que estoy acostumbrada en hacer, me disculpo si le eh generado algún percance – Asami utilizo un viejo truco que solía emplear con los grandes ejecutivos que con frecuencia le tocaba tratar, se hizo la mujer ricachona y desentendida, espero entonces que también surgiera efecto aquí.

El hombre la inspecciono con el ceño fruncido por un largo instante, lo cual la logro poner nerviosa, mas sin embargo se mantuvo firme, entonces el sujeto sonrió.

-lamento si envié el mensaje incorrecto- dijo al fin en una falsa disculpa –solo quería darle cierta información- entonces saco un papel de su cajón y se lo extendió a Asami

Ella lo tomo con paciencia y leyó, era una invitación: Mascarada - torneo de peleas escalonadas que se llevaría a cabo dentro de 4 semanas en las afueras de ciudad Republica en un gran condominio, apuesta mínima de 100.000 yuanes, único ganador a quien supere todos los adversarios, tiempo estimado del torneo 1 mes, numero de adversarios 5, asistir debidamente presentado, invita: Anónimo

Asami se sentía tan emocionada que casi le tiemblan las manos, pues tenía lo que había buscado, se sentía feliz de que todo el esfuerzo de Bolin fuera bien recompensado, repaso nuevamente las letras en el papel, con tal de memorizarlo todo rápidamente, entonces levanto la vista y con horror vio a su mensajero amordazado al pie del hombre mayor, lo sostenía un hombre corpulento, estaba tan emocionada por la noticia que no se había percatado cuando lo entraron por la puerta trasera del salón.

-vera, eh confiado a usted esta información, pero tengo que tener un seguro, puesto que no le conocemos y no queremos inconvenientes por estos lugares, comprenderá- dijo el hombre confiado utilizando el mismo término que Asami.

Ella quedo en shok por un momento "Piensa rápido Sato", se gritó mentalmente, el mensajero era un sujeto que habían encontrado en un parque pidiendo dinero, quien rápidamente acepto el extraño trabajo, no sabía ni siquiera su nombre, se había emocionado al pensar que las cosas fueran tan sencillas, pero no era así, ella estaba entrando en un negocio ilegal, y eso hacía que tomaran sus debidas precauciones con alguien desconocido. Si ella fuera una policía el mensajero seria su compañero, entonces esperarían que peleara por no dejarlo, pero de ser una ricachona en busca de diversión le daría lo mismo dejarlo, lo más probable es que intentarían sacarle información al hombre y al no haber nada lo dejarían en paz con el fin de tenerla a ella contenta.

-es un buen hombre si quieres quédenselo por su amable invitación- dijo al fin Asami intentando que su voz no sonara quebrada, confiaba en sus cálculos, confiaba que no le hicieran nada, no lo conocía pero tampoco deseaba la muerte del hombre.

El jefe del jugar sonrió e hizo un ademan con la mano para que sacaran al mensajero.

-será un placer verla por aquí de nuevo- dijo a modo de despedida a lo que ponía una bolsa llena de dinero sobre la mesa, entonces Asami se levantó de su lugar, tomo el dinero y se dirigió a la puerta.

-tenga, llévese esto, por aquí no asoma nadie más a quien pueda servir- dijo el hombre refiriéndose a la invitación, con ello Asami confirmo que el hombre había picado en anzuelo, tomo el papel con delicadeza y se retiró del lugar.

Cuando llego a su auto se quitó la gabardina y la bufanda, arranco el satomovil y condujo frenéticamente con las calles, mirando a todo momento por su espejo retrovisor esperando por algún auto que la persiguiera pero eso nunca pasó, entonces se dirigió al bar ya conocido y se detuvo en la entrada, entonces apoyo su rostro en el timón y sintió las lágrimas acumularse, pero no se permitió derramar ninguna, había entregado a ese hombre y se sentía mal por ello, pero se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza que el hombre estaría bien, que no le harían algún daño grave, esa era su ilusión, ella sabía a qué se estaba enfrentando y aunque nunca pensó en llegar a arriesgar la vida de alguien sabía perfectamente que no sería fácil, tomo respiraciones profundas y luego tomo su celular.

-¿estás bien?- Asami había llamado a Bolin, siempre lo hacía a la misma hora para saber cómo estaba, habían acordado que no se verían después de la pelea pues alguien podría verlos y dudar

\- un poco magullado pero bien y¿ tú que tal?- Bolin se escuchaba cansado

-yo… creo que bien- su voz sonaba apagada – conseguí la información…- comento después de una pequeña pausa.

-eso es genial!- contesto emocionado el joven –pero ¿porque tan desanimada?- pregunto con miedo en su voz

-retuvieron a mi mensajero como protección- dijo en un hijo de voz, se prometió ser fuerte, pero no dejaba de pensar en aquel hombre.

-Asami…. No le harán nada- la voz del joven eran de condescendencia – pero tendremos que seguir yendo para que lo suelten- dijo con un poco más de firmeza

Eso le cayó como un baldado de agua fría, tendría que volver a ese lugar ya que no quería arriesgar a nadie, y por otra parte tendría que ver como Bolín recibía golpes, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que intentar desvalijar esa organización criminal.

Luego de unas palabras de más con Bolin se despidieron y colgaron. Entonces dirigió su mirada a la entrada del bar, sabía a quién encontraría, necesitaba con urgencia reencontrarse con su propósito de todo esto.

Entro al lugar decidida, y busco en la barra a quien ya sabía que estaba allí, se acercó despacio, y la abrazo por la espalda, Korra se sobresaltó de inmediato y dio un brinco se separó.

-lo siento pero lo que quiera que esté pensando no me interesa- dijo Korra sin mirar atrás, con un tono despectivo y sobrio, intentado dejar en claro su posición. Asami sonrió ante la declaración, la actitud de Korra le lleno el pecho.

\- es una lástima que allá venido aquí para nada entonces- dijo seductoramente Korra se dio vuelta sorprendida, y luego una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Azul y verde se encontraron de nuevo, hace una semana no se veían y las dos sintieron una enorme necesidad de abrazarse, mas sin embargo ninguna lo hizo.

-Asami- balbuceo Korra- me asustaste- dijo mientras rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza en un acto de nerviosismo, las dos sintieron un pequeño palpitar de más al encontrarse de nuevo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Bien este es el fin de este capítulo, ¿se imaginan que sigue en el siguiente? 7w7**

 **Bueno en la historia que prosigue veremos más del conflicto que tendrá Asami en todo esto, y posteriormente la llegada del gran día.**

 **Ahora a todas gracias por contestar mi anterior pregunta y aquí va la siguiente**

 **¿Cuántos años tienen?**

 **Siéntanse en la libertad de preguntar también, tanto de mi como de la historia**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17- días felices**

Asami y Korra se encontraban en la pequeña propiedad a las afueras de Ciudad Republica, era como si ese lugar se hubiera convertido solo de las dos, estaban en la sala de estar tomando un poco de vino, Korra no era fan de ese tipo de bebidas pero pensó que con aquella compañía se podría acostumbrar, mas sin embargo, noto que Asami estaba particularmente callada, estaban sentadas una delante de la otra y aun así, el silencio incomodo reinaba.

Asami estaba completamente ensimismada, tenía un montón de emociones encontradas, por una parte estaba feliz de saber dónde y cuándo seria el torneo, pero también la acosaba la suerte de su mensajero, habiéndolo abandonado en aquel lugar, y por último, algo particularmente preocupante le invadía los pensamientos, cuando vio a Bolin pelear, algo en su interior se encendió, una emoción que no había tenido jamás, ni siquiera las carreras automovilistas que tanto disfrutaba, esto había sido diferente, no sabía con exactitud si era porque su amigo era quien luchaba, o el ambiente completamente nuevo, todo esto surcaba su mente.

Korra por otro lado, estaba más que impaciente por tan angustioso silencio, su pie golpeaba rítmicamente el suelo, mientras su mano giraba su copa, y Korra no era por decirlo de cierta forma la persona más paciente del mundo, y con todo el asunto de Zaheer zanjado y sobre la mesa se sentía más segura sobre que esta vez seria libre, incluso decidió arriesgarse, se levantó decidida, dejando a un lado su copa, y se acercó al equipo de sonido, y hasta que la música no se hizo presente Asami no volvió en sí, quien al alzar la vista se encontró a una muy sonriente Korra extendiéndole la mano.

Asami tardo un momento en reaccionar, pero rápidamente tomo su mano y se levantó de su sitio, tomo toda su copa de un sorbo, lo cual hizo reír a la morena.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto seria Asami

\- ¿siempre bebes así?- respondió resistiendo más su risa, pues creía que Asami en realidad era demasiado elegante para tener esos hábitos

Asami rio fresca y ligeramente, tanto que hizo callar a Korra solo para deleitarse con el sonido

-no en realidad no- respondió divertida la pelinegra y es que era verdad, Asami no bebía con frecuencia, mas sin embargo, frente al Korra siempre se mostró imponente ante el tema, y por lo visto, no muy bien logrado, mas sin embargo esa noche si tenía un aliciente para querer beber.

Las manos de Korra se movieron con avidez a las caderas de la otra chica para juntarla hacia sí, Asami lanzo una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa por la repentina acción, cosa que hizo reír un poco a Korra, y una vez la pelinegra se dio cuenta de que Korra se movía de un lado para otro, se aventuró a enrollar sus brazos alrededor del cuello moreno, la sureña era más baja, así que se las arregló para inclinarse y apoyar su rostro en el hombro contrario, y allí estaban moviéndose torpemente de un lado a otro y es que a la morena le había parecido una acción de lo mas reconfortante.

-¿por qué aceptaste venir?- La voz de Asami resonó apagada, casi como un susurro, algo en aquella pregunta había alertado a Korra

\- es bueno de vez en cuando hablar contigo estando sobria – Korra quería aligerar el ambiente, y una leve risa de Asami le indico que iba por buen camino

-no veo por qué no quisiera pasar tiempo contigo- esta vez la voz de Korra sonó seria y sincera.

Asami solo se estrechó más al cuerpo de la morena, ambas lo sabían, algo estaba naciendo entre las dos, mas sin embargo rodeadas de tantos problemas no era algo que pudieran concretar, primero tendrían que resolver todo, entonces Asami se percató de algo, en 4 semanas Korra estaría de nuevo luchando contra aquellos criminales, podría no salir con vida en esta ocasión, ese pensamiento la asusto, eh hizo que su corazón se estrujara.

-Korra…- la llamo como si con ello pudiera apartarla de todas las peleas

Korra la miro con intriga apartándose un poco de ella, momento que la pelinegra aprovechar para juntar sus labios con los de la morena, un beso lento y cariñoso, que le robo el aire a Korra quien como acto reflejo no pudo más sino estrechar mas las caderas de Asami, este contacto era diferente, no había afanes, ni intrigas, las dos estaban conscientes y solo querían que el mundo entero desapareciera así fuera por un instante.

Sus labios se separaron, pero inmediatamente se volvieron a unir, se necesitaban, y en vez de un beso tierno surgió uno más intenso, sus lenguas no esperaron en hacer aparición, respiraban copiosamente pero ninguna de las dos quería apartarse, Asami de un movimiento rápido retiro la camisa de la joven morena, y ataco inmediatamente su cuello, todo fue tan rápido que Korra solo pudo tomar una bocanada de aire intentado reprimir un vergonzoso gemido, fue empujada lentamente hasta que choco con el sillón, Asami se apartó sonriente y tumbo a Korra sobre este.

Nada en el mundo había podido preparar a Korra para ver como Asami haciendo uso de toda su coquetería, retiraba lentamente su chaqueta, el cerebro de la morena hizo corto circuito al ver como cada movimiento era acompasado con la música suave que invadía el salón, su boca se secó cuando la camisa fue retirada, y pudo ver esa piel blanquecina, y esos pechos redondos y firmes que eran cubiertos por un sostén de encaje negro.

Entonces Korra se levantó y se abalanzo hacia aquellos jugosos labios, ninguna de las dos podía esperar más, se necesitaban, con movimientos rápidos y torpes se terminaron de desnudar, sus cuerpos chocaron con avidez, y besos húmedos fueron dejados. Entonces el ritmo desenfrenado seso, Korra se sentó permitiendo que Asami se colocara a horcajadas sobre ella, se abrazaron con fuerza, como si jamás quisieran separarse, las manos morenas recorrían toda la exención de la espalda blanquecina y con suma delicadeza empezó a besarle los hombros para luego bajar hasta sus pechos, Asami enredo sus manos en el corto cabello castaño, mientras estiraba su torso y dejándose a merced de Korra.

\- eres realmente hermosa- susurro la morena desde el pecho de Asami mientras una mano acariciaba la extensión de su pierna, hasta llegar a su intimidad.

La ingeniera ni siquiera logro articular palabra para contestar, ya que los dedos de Korra ya se encontraban acariciando en punto exacto entre sus piernas con ritmo lento y delicado. Sin proponérselo Asami empezó a mover sus caderas con ritmo, los suspiros ahogados dieron paso a gemidos suaves, Korra era hábil, su boca se deleitaba con los pechos blanquecinos mientras su mano hacia estremecer a la chica, con un poco de fuerza y utilizando su mano libre sostuvo a la chica por la espalda mientras lentamente introducía dos dedos en su amante, Asami se estremeció y gimió con fuerza, el ritmo de Korra aumento, podía sentir como el cuerpo de Asami se estremecía, como sus paredes se escrachaban, los gemidos iban en aumento, y en el momento justo Korra mordió uno de los costados de la pelinegra mientras en su interior curvaba sus dedos, eso fue todo para Asami quien se sostuvo de los fuertes hombros de Korra, cuereaba su espalda y dejaba salir un largo y delicioso gemido, su cuerpo tembló y luego quedo tranquilo.

-eso…fue…- no pudo completar la frase pues se Korra había retirado sus manos de su interior, ofreciéndole así una pequeña descarga que recorrió su espalda.

Korra solo atino a sonreír, y con su mano limpia, retiro un par de negros mechones negros, tomo con delicadeza el rostro de aquella chica que cada día le gustaba más, y beso delicadamente esos rojizos labios, cuando se apartaron, Asami se acurruco en los fuertes brazos morenos, estaba cansada, y se permitió cerrar los ojos, escuchaba perfectamente el latir del corazón de su compañera, luego sintió una increíble tranquilidad al sentir la mano de Korra acariciar sus cabellos, no falto mucho para caer dormida en ese momento.

Korra sonreía como tonta, se sentía tranquila al tener a aquella chica entre sus brazos, el calor de su cuerpo de era reconfortante, y pronto se sintió somnolienta, así que haciendo acople de su fuerza se levantó del sillón con Asami en brazos, y se dirigió al cuarto donde con delicadeza la recostó en la mullida cama, se dio un momento para observarla, era hermosa, esa chica de alguna forma lograba ponerla muy feliz solo con su presencia, la arropo con delicadeza y luego se acostó junto a ella, y con una gran sonrisa dejo que el sueño la venciera.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Asami se desperté por un rayo de sol que le daba de lleno en la cara, refunfuño un momento y se giró en la cama, su mente tardo un momento en procesar la información y cuando se percató que estaba sola en la cama, se levantó de inmediato, aún estaba desnuda así que todo los recuerdos de la noche anterior no era solo un sueño. Se incorporó despacio y examino la habitación. Estaba sola y no había signos de que alguien más hubiera estado hay, se sintió un poco triste por ello, después de lo que sintió en la noche esperaba despertar junto a su morena, envolvió su cuerpo con una de las mantas y se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero cuando entre abrió la puerta, escucho la voz de la morena desde la sala, asi que se detuvo a escuchar.

-¿4 semanas?... está bien, es más del tiempo que creía- la vos de Korra sonaba entre triste y firme, Asami ya sabía exactamente de qué iba el tema.

-tendrás que dejarme el recinto para entrenar….. si si no le pasara nada, solo seremos mi amiga y yo-

" _¿Amiga? ¿Cuál amiga?"_ Se preguntó mentalmente, estaba enojada sin razón alguna de esa tal amiga de Korra, entonces se dio cuenta que tal vez hablaba de esa tal Kuvira, esa que prácticamente dio su humanidad por la morena, se sintió mal, quería dar más por Korra, un singular sentimiento se instauro en su pecho, parte era impotencia y parte celos.

-nos vemos-

Escuchando eso se dio cuenta que la conversación había acabado, Asami se recostó en silencio sobre la puerta, todo un mundo de pensamientos se abalanzaban sobre ella, no tenía ni idea en todo lo que se estaba metiendo, pero tenía muy claro que algo podría hacer, todo el asunto se había tornado personal.

Tomo una bocanada de aire lista para enfrentar esos ojos azules, salió de la habitación con paso firme, y justo al entrar en la sala, se detuvo en seco y su quijada casi cae al suelo. Korra estaba tendida llevando únicamente sus pantalones y las vendas de su pecho, la piel tenía un tenue brillo, pues estaba haciendo una serie de abdominales. Asami quedo atónita, en verdad le agradaba demasiado aquel cuerpo moreno, pero entonces se percató que Korra no llevaba los brazos vendados, tenía al aire libre todas aquellas cicatrices, no era que le incomodaran, tan solo era un recuerdo de la gran misión que tenía.

-hey! buenos días dormilona- saludo Korra apenas se percató de que Asami estaba allí, se incorporó y le dio una grata sonrisa que fue correspondida.

-ya que despertaste voy a calentar el desayuno- dijo un poco tímida la morena mientras rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza y acto seguido se dirigió a la cocina

Korra no sabía exactamente qué pasaba, era como si estar cerca de Asami le hiciera estar más tranquila, como si fuera de nuevo ella misma, hacia años no le cocinaba nada a nadie, ni siquiera a ella misma, así que se apuró a recalentar los huevos revueltos que había hecho, lleno dos tazones con leche y los relleno de cereal, y tan rápido como pudo todo ya estaba listo sobre la mesa.

Asami tan solo se quedó viendo con una sonrisa todo el afán con el que hacia las cosas, como si de repente ella fuera a desaparecer, cuando la chica termino de alistar la mensa hizo una seña para que se sentara y así lo hizo, comieron en un silencio tranquilo, los huevos estaban salados a parecer de la ingeniera pero no era algo que realmente le molestara, una vez terminaron Korra recogió los platos y los lavo, cuando termino, sintió un par de brazos rodeándola por la espalda.

-muchas gracias- susurro Asami mientras dejaba un húmedo meso en el cuello de Korra.

La morena se exalto un poco y luego un profundo calor la invadió, pero a su pesar, Asami se apartó y le dio la espalda para dirigirse al baño de la habitación, pero Korra no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, se fue detrás de ella despacio y a la primera oportunidad metió sus manos frías debajo de la manta que cubría a Asami, quien solo pego un chillido y se voltio con una expresión falsamente molesta, intentando intimidar a Korra, pero cuando esta esbozo una sonrisa torcida sabía que debía escapar.

Asami empezó a correr por toda la instancia escapando de Korra, ninguna de las dos dejaba de reír, hasta que la pelinegra se detuvo en seco y se giró de inmediato. La morena logro detenerse por poco y fue recibida por un profundo y largo beso.

-te espero en la ducha- dijo Asami con suma elegancia mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto, y en el camino dejo caer la manta que la cubría, dejando a ver el hermoso cuerpo curvilíneo, Korra no espero un segundo en seguirla.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Después de una muy larga ducha, Korra y Asami se encontraban ya dentro del sato-móvil listas para regresar a la realidad, ninguna de las dos quería pero era necesario, sami encendió el motor y hecho a andar con lentitud el auto, Korra dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro mientras miraba por la ventana, no quería alejarse de ese lugar, no quería volver a ver su maligno reflejo, no quería volver al recinto, no quería volver a pelear, pero sabía que era necesario, que si no lo hacía nunca estaría en paz, nunca estaría lista para estar con Asami.

El auto se movía cada vez más a prisa, ninguna de las dos decía nada, las dos tenían el peso de tener que despedirse, Korra estaba ensimismada mirando fijamente por la ventana, los arboles dieron paso a la ciudad, entonces vio algo a lo lejos en una de las calles.

-Detente- dijo Korra – DETENTE!- ahora más exaltada mientras abría la puerta del vehículo

-pero qué?!...- Asami logro frenar en seco antes de que Korra se lazara del auto en movimiento, mas sin embargo, solo logro ver como la sureña corría unas cuadras más atrás y desaparecía por un callejo.

Asami como pudo retrocedió y bajo del auto para adentrarse en el callejo, bajo del auto y camino hacia Korra que estaba de cuclillas al pie de unas cajas dándole la espalda.

-se podría saber que rayos esta…..- no alcanzo a terminar su reprimenda cuando la sureña de levanto y mostro una pequeña bola de pelo blanca entre los brazos.

-lo vi cuando íbamos pasando….y no podía…. No podía dejarlo aquí - la vos de Korra sonaba entre cortada como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Asami no entendió eso hasta que se acercó a cargar al pequeño animal y se percató que el pequeño perro tenía una de sus patas rotas, entonces entendió la conmoción de la morena.

-ven vamos a llevarlo al veterinario- dijo Asami mientras se dirigía al auto, Korra la siguió de cerca y cuando estaba por salir del callejón se estrelló con alguien que iba pasando por la calle.

\- quieres ver por dónde vas- Una chica alta de piel blanca y cabello tan negro como el suyo le reclamaba de una forma muy agresiva, para haber sido solo un pequeño accidente, y cuando estaba justo por responder igualmente mordaz la voz de Korra la detuvo.

-¿Kuvira?-

De repente para Korra un aura de incomodidad y peligro la rodeo, miraba intercaladamente a ambas chicas, Kuvira le sonrió apenas la vio, pero Asami fulminaba con la mirada a la chica

-Korrita! – dijo Kuvira con demasiada exaltación a lo que ella actuaba realmente, paso al pie de Asami empujándola levemente del hombro y se acercó a besar a Korra en la mejillas.

-he estado esperando tu llamada, me has hecho esperar mucho- el tono sugerente en el que hablaba la Unificadora hizo que ahora la mirada mordaz de Asami fuera directo a Korra, quien se petrifico del miedo.

-oh si….- atino a responder la morena – solo que aún no era el momento- dijo cada vez más nerviosa

-¿y quién es tu nueva amiga?- la voz de Kuvira era despectiva, y miraba igual de desafiante a Asami

-Asami Sato- contesto rápidamente la pelinegra ganándose una leve y fugaz mirada de asombro por parte de Kuvira, eso fue como un pequeña victoria para Asami.

\- oohh ya veo, Asami un gusto en conocerte, espero que esta muchachita no te esté dando problemas – decía mientras palmeaba el hombro de la morena –si te causa algún inconveniente no dudes en buscarme, yo sé cómo manejarla- el tono era mordaz, Korra miraba a ambas chicas y juraría que de poder chispas hubieran salido entre ambas, pues no se apartaban la vista desafiante, y en realidad no entendía muy bien porque se comportaban de esa forma.

-bueno Kuvira- dijo Korra despacio procurando no hacer estallar a alguna de las dos, mientras se apartaba del lado de Kuvira y se acercaba a Asami – Nos tenemos que ir, hablamos después- una sonrisa triunfal salió de los labios de Asami mientras destinaba una última mirada sobervia.

Kuvira siguió su camino, mientras Asami y Korra entraron de nuevo al auto, con cuidado Asami poso al cachorro en las piernas de Korra, esta lo empezó a acariciar de inmediato, Asami puso en marcha el sato-movil en busca de una veterinaria

-con que Kuvira eh?- el inicio de la conversación enervo la sangre de Korra, y es que por supuesto Asami ya sabía toda la historia mas sin embargo quería saber que le contestaría Korra.

-uhm si es una….. Vieja amiga- dijo con nerviosismo Korra, no estaba para nada acostumbrada a hablar bajo presión

\- pues esa vieja amiga te trata con demasiada confianza no crees…Korrita?- la voz de Asami era completamente seria, lo cual hizo meya en Korra quien solo suspiro y agacho un poco la cabeza evitando mirar a su compañera

-bueno ella…. Ella y yo fuimos pareja, pero eso fue hace poco, en realidad en estos momentos no pasa nada- hablo muy rápido, y Asami tuvo q morderse un labio para no dejar escapar alguna carcajada, de cierta forma se sentía bien que Korra le dije la verdad, así fuera a medias.

-umm ya veo- la pelinegra siguió hablando con un tono frio, pero no dejaba de ver por el rabillo del ojo, como Korra se encogía cada vez más en su asiento.

Unas cuadras más de silencio absoluto y luego se detuvieron enfrente de una veterinaria

-oye Asami…yo….- la incomodidad de Korra no había mermado en nada, y se sentía bastante mal pero una risa de la pelinegra la saco de ese nerviosismo

-tranquila, ven vamos a que vean a este pequeño- dijo sonriente Asami aun feliz de haber hecho sufrir un poco la morena

Bajaron del auto y rápidamente atendieron al cachorro enyesándole rápidamente la para fracturada, una hora más tarde fueron llamadas al consultorio.

-qué bueno que la hallan traído, calculo que había estado con la pata así hace un par de días, esta desnutrida así que necesitara mucha ayuda para salir adelante- decía el veterinario con voz solemne mientras acariciaba a la pequeña cachorra

-¿pretenden quedarse con ella?- dudo el veterinario

-Si!- respondió rápidamente Korra, tan alto que tanto Asami con el doctor pegaron un pequeño brinco

-te digo de una vez que va a ser muy grande…- seguía dudando el veterinario

-no me importa, yo la cuidare- dijo muy convencida la morena tanto que ninguno de los presentes la iba a desafiar

-bien… entonces como llamaras a esta hermosura- dijo el hombre mientras sacaba su esfero y esperaba para anotar en una tablilla con hojas que tenía a la mano

Korra dudo un momento, lo medito hasta que por fin respondió con una gran sonrisa como la de un niño que tiene un regalo nuevo para navidad

-Nagga!-

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Bueno chicos aquí el fin de este capítulo, espero no se enojen por la tardanza, pero ha pasado un montón de cosas en mi vida jajajaja, pero espero les haya gustara**

 **Quisiera saber sus opiniones y como les gustaría que prosiguiera la historia**

 **Y como es ya costumbre preguntare algo para motivarlos a escribir**

 **¿a qué se dedica cada uno?**

 **Siéntate en la libertad de preguntar sobre mí o la historia**

 **Para quien pregunto la vez pasada respondo: yo tengo 23 años**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18- paso hacia delante**

Asami llego finalmente a su despacho, era ya entrada la tarde y estaba preocupada, pues jamás había tardado más del medio día en llegar.

-parece que esta vez sí fue intenso- fue el saludo que le dio Opal mientras sonreía pícaramente

-Opal….- Asami frunció el ceño falsamente enfadada, pero en realidad le hacía bastante gracia el atrevimiento de su secretaria, siguió caminando hasta su despacho.

-tu padre vino al medio día- dijo rápidamente la secretaria, haciendo que Asami frenara en seco y volteara a verla con una expresión de miedo

\- pero como soy tan genial, te cubrí, le dije que habías ido a almorzar a la cocina de Kwong- prosiguió orgullosamente Opal, ganándose un suspiro de alivio por parte de Asami.

-has llamar al empleado Bolin por favor- decreto la pelinegra y entonces pudo ver como un sonrojo empezaba a cubrir paulatinamente el rostro de su amiga.

Entonces fue el momento de Asami para reír, mientras entraba en su despacho y cerraba la puerta, se dejó caer pesadamente en su mullido sillón y se quedó con la vista en el techo, bien había dado el primer paso en su plan, pero se preguntó que tanto estaba arriesgando y que tanto estaba salvando, se sintió un poco mareada y distraídamente saco la invitación de su bolsillo, y lo releyó detenidamente, la apuesta mínima de 100.000 yuanes le parecía un escándalo, sin duda gente como ella era quien avivaba el negocio, y una molestia en el fondo de su mente surgió de nuevo, de alguna manera algo estaba pasando por alto, pero que no podía resolver.

La puesta se abrió, y Bolin avanzo bastante alegre, por algo que Asami ya sabía, sonrió y se dirigió a su escritorio, donde le hizo una seña al joven para que se sentara frente a ella.

-te golpearon muy fuerte- dijo ensimismada Asami, pero recibió una sonrisa de parte Bolin

-no te preocupes, estoy un poco oxidado, pero igual acostumbraba a recibir los golpes de todos- dijo alegremente, Asami no entendía en realidad como aquel chico seguía siendo tan noble con todo ese pasado a cuestas.

-oh oh!- prosiguió el ojiverde moviendo sus manos – te tengo una gran noticia!- dijo al fin – hable con mis contactos y a tu mensajero lo tendrán encerrado 2 semanas y lo soltaran! - dijo efusivamente y Asami quedo completamente asombrada

-¿cómo que tus contactos?- ahora su mirada era de acusación, el Bolin se quedó un poco petrificado, pero luego se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Asami suspiro resignada, sabia en lo que se metía de todas formas y mentiría si no se sentía feliz por la noticia, entonces extendió el papel que aún tenía en la mano y se lo dio a Bolin, quien lo leyó rápidamente

-siiii por fin! - dijo en lo que se levantaba de tope de su silla y pegaba varios brinquitos de felicidad, paro en seco y llevándose las manos a la cadera se puso en pose triunfal –El gran Nuktuk ha triunfado- dijo con voz solemne.

-bien ¿que prosigue? - pregunto Asami con una leve sonrisa por la reacción de su amigo

-no lo sé- contesto Bolin un tanto apenado mientras se sentaba de nuevo

-¿!Que¡?, tu… tu fuiste el que dijo que empezara a apostar y ahora me dices que no tienes un plan?- la voz de Asami era exaltada, pues no le cabía en la cabeza como alguien podía ser tan distraído.

Bolin se encogió en su silla y jugo con sus dedos con la vista gacha, Asami suspiro pesadamente

-bien planeemos que sigue, supongo que lo más coherente es enviar a Beifong a que capture a Zaheer- dijo muy convencida Asami, pero vio como el rostro de Bolin se quedaba completamente serio.

\- ¿a quién quieres salvar Asami?- pregunto sin delicadeza el joven con la vista fija en ella, eso la inquieto, cuando todo el meollo de las peleas había comenzado veía a Bolin casi todos los días y lo consideraba un amigo por ello era que se tomaba el atrevimiento de hablarle así

-como que a quien, eso no es relevante- respondió con afán la empresaria

-no me mientas- acoso aún más el joven, hablo despacio como si la respuesta ya la supiera, Asami palideció, y es que nunca había sido abierta con sus sentimientos, pero también reflexiono y nunca había tenido un amigo

-… a Korra…- dijo por fin con un hilillo de voz casi inaudible, pero enseguida Bolin se levantó bruscamente de su asiento elevando los brazos

-siii lo sabía- Bolin se sentó de nuevo con una gran sonrisa, Asami en tanto estaba sonrojada por tal acusación, y entonces el semblante de Bolin se volvió nuevamente serio

-quisieras controlar tus emociones! - dijo ya exaltada la joven

-bien ahora si entremos a la parte del plan- por fin hablo Bolin – si quieres salvar a Korra no puedes enviar a Beifong, si llegan y capturan a Zaheer, Korra no podrá vencerlo y así ganar su libertad- continuo a lo que se ganó una mueca de parte de Asami

\- ¿tú también estas con eso?, después de todo lo que le hizo ¿vas a permitir que Korra luche contra él?, ella no le debe nada a nadie – respondió un poco ofuscada, nada tenía sentido en su cabeza

-pero Korra si lo cree, cuando se dio cuenta de la atrocidad de Zaheer, la encerraron y la pelea final fue para que ella quedara en libertad, pero perdió y eso es lo que hace que Korra siga luchando, porque no puede estar en paz consigo misma, por eso bebe y se droga con Kuvira- dijo casi sin medirlo Bolin

\- ¿espera que? – Asami había entendido todo, pero le quedo resonando algo – ¿Kuvira a que se dedica? - pregunto intentado no perder los estribos, Bolin se vio metido en un embrollo sin querer, lo dudo un momento, pero ya no podía ocultar nada.

-Expende drogas aquí en la ciudad- dijo después de un largo suspiro – Korra a veces va con ella…- no termino la frase, lo que sucedía caía ya por su propio peso.

\- terminaron hace mucho, Kuvira ahora anda en el cuento de las drogas y ustedes permiten que valla con ella como si nada- Asami no estaba gritando, pero su voz y su mirada eran mordaces, estaba increíblemente enojada.

\- ¿crees que me gusta verla así? ¿crees que me gusta llegar a casa y verla tirada en el suelo a un pie de una sobredosis como hace unas semanas? – la especialidad de Bolin era hablar sin pensar, y ahora había hecho que el enojo de Asami creciera considerablemente, en primera instancia por ser capaz de hacerle eso a Korra y en segunda por ver al chico delante suyo llorar como un niño pequeño.

Asami apretó con fuerza los puños, y a su mente llego la imagen de Kuvira, sin duda bastante imponente, callo entonces en cuenta que en aquellas faenas no solo se quedarían charlando, era obvio lo que pasaba, y eso la lleno de celos, en su mente no cabía la posibilidad de que aquellas dos tuvieran una relación tan destructiva, pero se obligó a reflexionar sobre que no conocía la historia completa, faltaba el fragmente de como la relación se deterioró, mas sin embargo eso no aminoro sus emociones, pero en ese momento tenía que pensar en otras cosas, su ahora pelea personal contra Kuvira seria en otro momento.

-Bolin cálmate yo entiendo- dijo forzosamente Asami, el ambiente era tenso, pero Bolin acato y se limpió el rostro

-entonces sugieres que tenemos que dejar que Korra pelee con Zaheer y luego dejar que lo capturen- continúo hablando y Bolin asintió suavemente con la cabeza

Asami se llevó una mano a su cabeza y la masajeo lentamente, el asunto se complicaba cada vez más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-quien diría que ahora te recodeas con gente importante- dijo Kuvira juguetonamente acostada en un sillón mientras miraba a Korra dar de comer a Nagga, estaban en el apartamento de la pelinegra

-no sé a qué te refieres- contesto indiferente alzándose de hombros

-a tu nueva amiguita- con usar ese apelativo para Asami, recibió una vista enojada de Korra, quien solo la ignoro y termino de darle de comer al animal.

Kuvira se levantó y se dirigió dónde estaba Korra y la abrazo por la espalda

-no creo que hayas venido solo para darme la noticia del torneo- ronroneo cerca a la oreja de Korra, antes de darle un pequeño mordisco.

-en realidad si, era solo para eso- contesto Korra, mientras se alejaba de Kuvira aun dándole la espalda

-humm no me digas que la señorita Sato a elevado tus expectativas- Kuvira ahora estaba más seria, sentía una pequeña pisca de celos y ella ahora era alguien a quien no se le podía decir no

\- eso no te incumbe- dijo distraídamente Korra mientras arropaba a Nagga en unas mantas que había comprado y luego la acostaba en uno de los sillones.

Cuando Korra se dio vuelta Kuvira aún estaba allí de pie, quedaron frente a frente, una tensión familiar se extendió por ambas chicas, después de tantos años era difícil alejarse, pero ahora Korra tenía a otra persona en mente, sencillamente no podía.

-abre la boca- dijo Kuvira al fin sosteniendo un pequeño papel entre sus dedos, Korra desvió la mirada

-no Kuv hoy no- dijo tímidamente, aún tenía un leve trauma con lo acontecido días atras, no quería enfrentar algo así de nuevo.

-no te hagas del rogar- contesto lentamente mientras se acercaba a la morena, la tomaba de la barbilla haciendo girar su rostro y luego la beso lentamente.

Korra intento alejarse, pero los fuertes brazos de Kuvira le rodearon la cadera, y ella no sería brusca con ella, no sería capaz de empujarla sin miramientos, entonces sintió algo en su boca, el papel que antes Kuvira sostenía, intento apartar la cara, pero una mano ya tenía su cabeza fuertemente sostenida, forcejeo un poco sin mucho éxito, entonces un calor empezó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, y su deseo de soltarse seso, ambos cuerpos se relajaron, y el beso se tornó tierno, se separaron un poco para tomar aire, entonces Korra vio a aquella mujer que años antes había amado tanto, estaba levemente sonrojada con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios levemente abiertos, sintió su propio sonrojo subir por su rostro, extendió su mano y acaricio despacio el rostro blanquecino, y un sentimiento familiar la invadió, Kuvira cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar, se unieron lentamente en otro beso lento y acompasado, entonces Korra la tomo de la cadera y lentamente la empezó a recostar en el suelo, como hacía años había hecho un sin número de veces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Asami llego a la mansión a la hora de siempre, se dirigió de inmediato al comedor pues moría de hambre, lo encargados prepararon rápidamente la mesa incluyendo el lugar de Hiroshi, Asami trago grueso al ver a su padre entrar y sentarse junto a ella.

-fui a verte esta tarde- dijo con seriedad el hombre mayor

-oh! Sí, es que fui a almorzar a Kwong, Opal me informo, pero luego se me paso el tiempo y no te fui a ver- dijo lo más convincentemente que pudo, sentía la mirada fulminante de su padre, pero por fortuna los empleados llegaron con la comida.

Los dos empezaron a comer en silencio, Asami estaba nerviosa, pero mantenía la compostura adecuadamente.

\- ¿necesitabas algo de mi papá? - pronuncio al fin Asami ya que en realidad no sabía que quería su padre en la tarde.

\- me iré a un viaje de negocios dentro de unas semanas – dijo sin mucho énfasis el hombre mayor

Y de nuevo esa alarma en su cabeza sonó para Asami, su nerviosismo creció y empezó a sentir las lágrimas acumularse detrás de sus ojos.

\- ¿dentro de cuánto? - pregunto mirándolo fijamente, se repetía una y mil veces dentro de su cabeza que él no daría el número que en su cabeza tano resonaba _, "por favor no…"_

-4 semanas, así que espero te sepas comportar como la señorita que eres- dijo el hombre con seriedad.

Y Asami por poco y deja caer el cubierto que sostenía, su hambre se fue repentinamente, sintió una presión en su pecho y su mundo se vino abajo.

-ya estoy grande papá, no deberías controlarme tanto- hablo Asami con una voz neutra, su tristeza se empezaba a convertir lentamente en enojo _"La gente adinerada es la que mantiene el negocio"_ resonó en su mente, miro a su padre de frente intentando guardar la compostura

-no permitiré que me hables de esa manera- Hiroshi creía que la seriedad de su hija se debía, como muchas otras veces, a las exigencias que este le colocaba, su voz era seria pero firme, ninguno de los dos imagina se dejaba llevar por las emociones.

-y yo no permitiré que me sigas tratando como una niña- Asami seguía conteniendo todo el enojo y tristeza, se levantó despacio de su asiento colocando ambas manos en la mesa, continúo hablando lenta y claramente –toda la vida me has tenido cautiva en esta jaula de oro, sin importante siquiera en que pienso o como me siento, pero eso no será para siempre- se retiró despacio de la mesa dirigiéndose a la salida, y unos pasos antes de salir, volteo a ver a su padre de nuevo –que te valla bien en el viaje- y salió del lugar.

Hiroshi quedo estático en su sitio, su hija jamás le había hablado de esa manera, y un leve remordimiento se asentó en su corazón, aquella imagen de Asami enojada, pero a la vez guardando toda la compostura, era tan parecida a la de su madre, entonces se percató de lo mayor que su hija se había vuelto, apretó los puños con fuerza y de igual forma se retiró de la mesa, toda la comida recién hecha fue recogida por los empleados.

Asami llego a su cuarto y lo cerro con llave, camino de lado a lado del lugar pasándose ansiosamente las manos por el cabello, tenía demasiadas ideas rondándole la cabeza, podría estarse equivocando y su padre no estar involucrado en nada de aquellas peleas, podría ser toda una terrible coincidencia, o, por el contrario, todo tener una conexión, Asami no podía creer eso de su padre, para ella era un hombre correcto, que nunca se metería en esa clase de asunto más, sin embargo una pequeña voz en su cabeza la hacía dudar, ¿a que se iba su padre en las noches?.

Se sento abrumada en la orilla de su cama, tenía que saber la verdad de una forma u otra, tomo su teléfono celular, y marco a Bolin quien no tardo en contestar.

-ya tengo un plan, yo iré a las peleas y estaré atenta del bienestar de Korra- hablo firmemente,

-Asami eso no es buena idea, podría…- la voz de Bolin fue cortada de repente

-Ya está decidido- y sin decir más, colgó la llamada.

Dirigió su mirada al gran ventanal de su cuarto, la noche era tranquila y las luces de la ciudad titilaban, suspiro profundo y marco de nuevo, pero a alguien diferente, el teléfono sonó varias veces y justo cuando creyó que no le contestarían, escucho como la llamada era respondida.

-…¿hola?- la voz de Korra sonó amortiguada y somnolienta

-disculpa, ¿te desperté? - Asami se sintió estúpida por ese repentino impulso de llamarla

-umm… si… digo no… es decir, no te preocupes- de inmediato la pelinegra noto lo difícil que era para Korra pensar con claridad, no sabía exactamente si era por haberla despertado tan de repente

-solo quería saludarte y ver cómo vas con Nagga, no quería importunarte- la voz de Asami sonaba apagada y sin animo, en realidad no sabía exactamente el motivo de la llamada y solo dijo la primera excusa que paso por su cabeza.

-bastante bien, yo…- inicio la morena, pero Asami pudo escuchar un murmullo de otra persona, su corazón se estrechó, seguido a eso, escucho como Korra se movía y luego daba unos pesados pasos –lo siento…. Jeje…. Te decía que bien, le…. he comprado mantas nuevas- la voz de Korra sonaba nerviosa y lenta.

Asami de repente se quedó sin nada que decir, ahora se sentía realmente mal, pues sabía perfectamente que pasaba.

\- ¿estás bien? - volvió a sonar la voz de Korra un poco más clara

-yo…- iba a afirmar enseguida, pero un nudo se alojó en su garganta impidiéndole hablar

-nos vemos dentro de dos horas en el muelle de Yue- dijo Korra con firmeza y corto la llamada

Asami quedo sorprendida, y eso le pasaba bastante seguido cuando estaba junto con Korra, era tan impredecible, entonces se dio cuenta que no le dejo ni un segundo para negarse, solo había escuchado a los empleados irse, sonrió tontamente, se arriesgaría solo para ir a verla ya no temería más a su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Korra volvió a la sala, estaba completamente desnuda al igual que Kuvira quien estaba tendida en el suelo dormida de nuevo, se sintió mal, no era con ella con quien quería estar y aun así se dejó caer en las artimañas de la Unificadora, recogió sus ropas la más silenciosamente posible, aun se sentía atontada, pero logro vestirse rápidamente, tomo a la cachorra en brazos y se dirigió a la salida, y antes de salir, volteo a mirar a Kuvira de nuevo, se regañó mentalmente por no poder haberle devuelto el amor que una vez recibió, pero sencillamente, el tiempo de ambas ya había acabado y una vez Korra cruzo la puerta y la cerro, se prometió a sí misma no volver a estar nunca más entre los brazos de Kuvira, era una decisión que le dolía, pero era sumamente necesaria, llego a esa conclusión mientras miraba cabizbaja el suelo, se estuvo allí un momento, hasta que tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y levanto la vista, y entonces se sobresaltó, allí estaba de nuevo, esa visión, su propio reflejo vacío.

Su ceño se frunció, y camino sin miedo hasta aquella aparición, y la paso por el lado, le tenía miedo sí, pero no podría estar corriendo siempre, la cachorra se movió entre sus brazos y lamio suavemente el rostro de Korra, ella sonrió ante tal acto y su corazón dejo de latir tan rápido, tenía una meta y no podía dejar que su mente fuera la principal amenaza.

Korra tardo media hora en llegar a su apartamento, el haber caminado le había disminuido su pesadez y se sentía un poco más fresca.

-bien Nagga bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar! – dijo con euforia la joven al entrar al lugar, Nagga aún estaba débil por toda su travesía más sin embargo, parecía entender lo que sucedía y movió su cola en señal de felicidad.

-Creo que debí avisarle a Bolin y a Mako de tu llegada- dijo ensimismada, mientras caminaba a su cuarto.

-Ya habíamos quedado de que no traerías a nadie a este lugar Korra- la voz seria de Mako resonó por el pasillo, Korra quedo estática, y se dio vuelta ocultando a Nagga detrás suyo.

-Hablaba de otra cosa Mako, no traje a nadie- dijo con una expresión de falso enojo, el joven solo la ignoro siguió de largo al baño, una vez cerró la puerta, Korra dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero entonces otra cabeza se asomó del cuarto de los hermanos

-¿qué tienes hay?- Dijo Bolin en un susurro, la morena pego un saltito de sorpresa y luego le hizo una seña a Bolin para que la siguiera al cuarto.

-La encontré en el callejón y solo sentí que debía ser mía- dijo Korra una vez había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto.

Bolin por su parte saltaba de emoción al ver al pequeño animal sentado somnoliento encima de la cama de la morena.

-es hermosa!, pero a Mako no le gustara- dijo al fin el ojiverde

-meeeh, pues que intente sacarla- dijo con soberbia y luego los dos se echaron a reír

Korra se dirigió a su armario en busca de sus mejores ropas, mientras Bolin acariciaba a la cachorra.

-tcsss- bufo Korra al no encontrar nada decente que ponerse

-¿vas a salir?- pregunto Bolin con el ceño levemente fruncido

-si pero no tengo nada decente que ponerme- mientras ojeaba de nuevo su ropa

-¿desde cuando a tus citas les importa cómo vas vestida?- siguió cuestionando con Bolin con una sonrisa pícara, Korra por su parte metió casi por completo su cabeza en el armario para que no le pudiera ver su gran sonrojo

-huuu no me digas que es alguien importante- continuo Bolin instigándola, sabio quien podría ser

-no digas tontadas Bolin, solo quiero verme bien- Korra no se dignaba a sacar la cabeza del armario

-eres muy mala mintiendo Korrita- dijo riendo mientras tocaba el hombro de la morena –además tienes un guardarropa desastroso así que no te esfuerces tanto- rio a carcajadas, obteniendo así un codazo en sus costillas

-ouch!- se quejó Bolin, luego miro dentro del armario y extendió su mano señalando una camisa azul que hasta el fondo del arrume de ropa –recuerdo que esta se te veía muy bien- dijo en tono bajo, Korra lo miro y luego a la prenda, lo medito un momento pero luego negó levemente con la cabeza, tomo una camisilla blanca que usualmente utilizaba para dormir, un par de pantalones holgados verdes y un abrigo del reino tierra con sus distintivos colores de mangas y cuello anchos con capota, Bolin la miro con una ceja levantada.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto incrédulo, a lo que Korra se encogió de hombros

-¿ves algo mejor?- Bolin hecho una mirada y efectivamente todo era un desastre, suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta

-buena suerte- dijo levantando las cejas de forma sugerente antes de salir apresurado del cuarto

Korra estaba a punto arrojarle algo a la cara, pero no lo logro, miro con seriedad la ropa que había escogido y prometió mentalmente comprar al menos una muda de ropa decente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Korra llego al muelle a la hora indicada, la noche era clara pues la luna asomaba grande e imponente, aspiro despacio el aire frio y salado, era reconfortante para ella estar cerca al mar, se recostó en una de las barandas del muelle con los ojos cerrados, y espero y espero, su pie empezó a golpear rítmicamente el suelo, no le gustaba ni un poco esperar, pensó por un momento que Asami no vendría, se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero el sonido de un motor se escuchó a lo lejos, Korra sonrió levemente, sabía que era ella, se cruzó de brazos, Asami llego efectivamente en su Satoneta, se bajó con elegancia y quito su casco con un magistral movimiento, provocando que su cabezos se mecieran de un lado a otro, Korra no pudo evitar sonrojarse con aquel acto, luego miro las largas pierdas de Asami que estaban solo cubiertas por un pantalón ceñido negro, iba con su usual guerrera roja y negra, y unas botas altas, la sureña estaba boquiabierta.

-di hola por lo menos- dijo Asami con picardía al ver la exprecion anodada de Korra quien reacciono de inmediato

-Hola… te vez hermosa- no se pudo resistir al comentario

-gracias- dijo sonrojándose levemente Asami –¿entonces cuál es el plan? – Korra extendió su brazo son una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-me permitiría pasear con ustedes señorita Asami- dijo caballerosamente Korra, Asami sonrió alagada tomando el brazo de Korra, las dos empezaron a caminar lentamente por la bahía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **¡Hola chicos y chicas!**

 **Pedirles disculpa de antemano por la demora, me ha pasado un sin número de chascarrillos jajajaja, además aparte ando escribiendo un guion para mi próximo cortometraje entonces me ha comido mucho tiempo**

 **¡Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo, háganmelo saber con sus comentarios!**

 **Ahora la pregunta del día, la cual según respondan cambiara la historia**

 **Según el temperamento, quien creen que estaría por encima ¿Kuvira o Asami? ¿s capaz Kuvira dominar a Asami o viceversa? ¡Espero sus respuestas!**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
